


Secrets and Lies

by MsMorningstar



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorningstar/pseuds/MsMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luce is back, two years from where we left her. What more can she be hiding from Sam and Dean? Return to Luce's story, return to lies, surprises and deception. Return to the truth, reveal who she is deep down. Return to Beacon Hills and learn about the Argent - Winchester connections. Watch her gain trust and break it down again. Watch her fall in love, watch her make friends and watch her lose the love of her life, only for him to find out who she really is and answer the question we all have. Who is Luce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

They met in secret, the angels, and the demons. All of them were in danger and they needed help. The Winchesters were out of luck. God was in the wind and the one person who could help them was dead. They were all going to die. Unbeknownst to those who faced the horror side on, the ones who had been chosen were arriving on Earth, these people both dead and alive were going to restore the only creature that was feared by all. These fated ones met in the house, inconspicuous and bland; discussing the future then a stranger arrived and everything changed. A hybrid was coming and the corpse of a once powerful creature lay stone cold in the Hall. Trust is valued above all but never underestimate the power of Death and his best friend.


	2. Blood and Water

'Dean there is a Demon standing in our hotel and you want me to calm down? Have you gone crazy?' Sam was screaming at his brother across the room. I had been with Dean for a while now. Sam had just returned to the hunt and was terrified when he found out that I was with Dean.'Look there is no reason for you not to trust me so why would I lie to you?' i replied in frustration. I looked over at Sam and frowned.'Because you're a demon Luce, you lied to us why should we trust you?' Dean sniggered from across the room and Sam turned on him. 'Do you think that this is funny Dean? 'I started sniggering and Sam whirled on me. 'Great, why are you laughing too' I smiled and glanced at Dean who nodded at me. 'Because Sam, I am more than just a demon, I am your friend. At least I want to be' I hissed 'She's right Sammy, there's more to her than just being a demon she's my friend and she hasn't tried to kill me since I asked her for help when you went awol, so what reason is there not to trust her?' Dean stated, 'And how long have you been hunting together?' Sam retaliated, Dean sighed 'Listen there has been some strange things going on out in Philadelphia, Bobby wants us to go and check it out.' Sam glanced at me 'Does bobby know about her? That you're hunting with her again?' he questioned, 'No, He thinks I am alone. He thinks that its better that way.' I said solemnly 'Come on are we going to Philly or not' Dean growled at us, I grinned at him 'I'm in if... I get to drive' he looked at me a smile on his face 'You're kidding yourself sweetheart, but I'll let you ride shotgun.' I laughed and climbed into the car watching as Sam took in our exchange. 'What happened to you while I was gone Dean? You used to hate demons.' He whispered to himself and I looked at him my eyes sliding into their hollow black form 'I heard that.' I said just loud enough to hear he blanched, taking in my snarl. 'Never mind, sorry' he whispered. "Are you getting in or what Sammy? Come on' Sam slid into the rear seat and sighed, I smiled at him 'come on we'd better go if we want to make it to Philly by morning'  
The sun rose steadily over the horizon as we pulled into the cheap motel. Dean went inside, as soon as he was out of sight I felt Sam slide a blade in front of my throat, glancing down I saw that it was made of bronze and silver. 'I've never seen anybody not get scared by this knife, why aren't you?' Sam snarled, 'Do you have any idea how old I am Sam Winchester?' I replied evenly 'What does that have to do with anything? This blade is thousands of years old.' He shot back 'I know that, I also know that even if you slit my throat with that it won't do anything because I am older than it.' I snarled back noticing that Dean was coming out of the office with a key, 'Listen to me Winchester, if you want to stay on speaking terms with your brother I suggest you take the knife away from my throat.' I said through my teeth, as he took the knife away I jumped out of the car to greet Dean. I noticed he only had one key and frowned 'You know your brother doesn't know about us yet right?' I questioned worriedly, 'I know but he knows what I'm like he won't think any different of it. But he was gone for two years Luce, we have been hunting together for pretty much the same amount of time, I trust you, so if you want to tell him or if you want me to sleep on the couch I will.' Dean replied I smiled and glanced at Sam who was getting the bags out of the car, come on we'd better help him.  
'Ok, so what do we investigate? Do we even know why we are here?' Sam asked as we walked through the door to our twin room, two beds were sitting in the middle one king, one single. He looked at Dean and me, 'Interesting room choice, Dean' I took an involuntary step away from Dean towards the door as the smell of Sam's blood floated down wind. 'Hey where are you going Luce?' Dean murmured, 'Out, I have to get out, follow me if you want to, but not him' I murmured back looking at Sam 'don't let him come' I said pulling the door open suddenly and sliding out of the small gap and running to an alleyway just down the street. I had been there about five minutes when I heard footsteps behind me, I vision slipped into sharpness as my eyes took on their black form. 'Hey, hey Luce sweetheart, what's wrong, are you Ok?' I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face Dean, 'Whoa, whoa calm down Luce,' I let my eyes take him in, and relaxed enough to let my eyes go back to normal. 'What's wrong, you got out of there pretty quickly.' He sounded worried 'I'm fine, seriously.' I replied earnestly, 'Do you need my food or your food?' Dean replied looking at me carefully I took a step away from him I stared at the ground 'Ok then, here you go.' He announced making me look up to see him holding his arm out. 'No, no definitely not, I can't do that to you.' I snarled back I was hungry, too hungry I couldn't resist much longer, 'I want you to Luce, I can see how hungry you are, and don't say you aren't hungry, don't you think I can't tell when you are by now. You haven't breathed in hours, just take my offer before you go and kill some innocent person like you did last time.' He replied, he was getting annoyed with me now. 'Ok' I whispered taking another step back and visibly taking a deep breath in, the scent hit me like a wave nearly toppling me, I swayed a little and closed my eyes 'Come on Luce we have known each other for two years, it's about time this happened.' I looked up and came closer so we were touching, 'You have to stop me if I take too much, Ok.' I said seriously, Dean smiled 'I trust you Luce, you need this, and I trust you with my life.' I smiled and leaned towards his ear, 'I love you,'I whispered and felt him flush,' also you have seen me do this enough by now that you should know that I can't take it from your wrist.' I added in a louder voice, he laughed and tilted his head away from me pulling the skin on his neck tight, 'ready?' I asked, 'ready' he replied in a strained voice, I leant towards him my fangs lengthening and bit smoothly into his neck, I felt him stiffen as I started pulling the blood through my lips, I pulled him into an awkward embrace and felt him stroke my back, 'I'm fine Luce, keep going, its ok.' He whispered repeatedly into my ear, slowly getting more garbled. I released him, licking the drips off his neck and sealing the wound, then took a step back and watched as he looked at me with a stupid grin on his face 'What?' I questioned. 'That was fricken' amazing Luce, why haven't you done that before it was....' He trailed off and swayed I rushed forward catching him before he hit the ground, 'that's why you idiot' I said 'Let's get you back.' I swung him up into my arms and walked back the way we came. 'What the hell happened to him?' Sam yelled as I shouldered the door open with Dean hanging off my shoulder, 'Well first a little help would be nice' I snarled as Sam glared at me 'Second, he is fine just passed out' I blinked as my vision went sharp and I knew my eyes had gone black again, Same reached for the salt and I snarled. 'Samuel Winchester do not even think about getting that salt anywhere near me, I am trying to help your brother here.' 'Right, ah put him on the bed over there.' Sam instructed pointing at the larger bed, while fiddling with the first aid kit that was on the table, 'he a likes to be on the....' He trailed off and saw that I had put Dean on his preferred side of the bed 'the, ah, right side. How did you know that?' 'You pick a lot up when you travel with someone for two years Sam.' I replied gravely, 'he doesn't need anything, he is fine, and he just needs sleep.' I added taking a seat at the table, 'Now we can either hang around here talking to each other or we can go and find out why bobby wanted us here.' I suggested, surprised when Sam scowled, 'Bobby wanted me and Dean here, he never said anything about you.' I smirked 'You've been gone two years and you think you can just slide right back in to your old spot, no Bobby wanted Dean and I here, he doesn't even know you're back Sam.' Sam blanched 'I told him I was coming back, and I told him I would be with Dean when he next called.' He said quietly 'Wait a minute, didn't you say Bobby didn't know about you, how would he not know that Dean was working with someone?' he questioned 'Bobby knows that Dean is working with someone, he just doesn't know it's me' I replied evenly 'Oh' Sam replied, 'Come on then,' I said grabbing the keys off the table, 'Let's go and see some police about anything weird happening lately.' I watched Sam as he opened the door, 'are you coming?' he questioned 'Just a minute, why don't you go get the suits out of the car and the badges so we can get changed.' I replied 'Ok' I sat at the table, watching Dean's even breathing, regretting what I had done, I started writing a note to him Dean, Sam and I have gone to find out why Bobby wanted us to come here, will bring food back with me, please don't leave the room, call me if you need anything, please eat the food I have left in the fridge and drink plenty of WATER, you can have a beer when I get back with Sam. Please don't drink anything other than WATER, it's for your own safety. I love you. Luce.  


	3. Wall Walking and Power Talking

I jumped when Sam spoke from behind me, ''He kept my suit.' 'Of course he did, I told him you would come back and you would need it.' He smiled at me 'Thank you Luce. But seriously a Louis Vuitton suit, and fake ID? How long did you say you had been working with Dean?' I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised he hadn't seen the note I was writing, 'I have been with Dean for two years Sam, and I brought that suit myself before I came to him.' I replied he held the suit out to me, I smiled and took it from him. I breathed a sigh of relief as I got to the bathroom, and slid into the suit. I opened the door and saw Sam standing by the door looking sad 'Are you ok Sam?' I asked, he nodded so I smiled back 'Come on, it's getting late we'd better go before everyone has left.' As we walked into the precinct, the girl at the desk looked up, 'Can I help you?' she asked with a fake smile plastered on her face, I looked at her closely she had been crying, 'Can we speak to your chief please?' I asked her solemnly, 'You can if I know who is asking.' She replied 'Agents Castle and Beckett, F.B.I.' I replied 'Oh, Ah of course, right this way Agents.' She looked flustered. We followed her down a long narrow corridor to the end door. Chief Lions was plastered in gold writing on the door. She knocked 'Agents from the F.B.I Sir, they are wanting to speak with you. Here you go, let me know if you need anything.' She said letting us past, I nodded and walked into the office, 'Chief Lions, I'm Agent Castle and this is my partner Agent Beckett we are with the FBI and we were wondering if' 'Are you here about the people going missing?' the chief cut me off I glanced at Sam, 'Yes, we are, we were just wondering if anything was out of the ordinary about these disappearances.' I watched as the Chief's face turned to a look of confusion then slip into anxiety, 'sir, if there is anything strange at all about these disappearances you need to tell us.' I said my voice calm and even, 'there is nothing we won't believe.' He looked up at me and stared into my eyes 'nothing?' he asked 'Nothing, please tell me what you think is happening around here, tell me from the beginning.'  
'It all started three days ago, on Saturday night we got a call from a Nancy Wilson, her husband had gone out to get some milk for their breakfast the next morning, she called at around half eight, and he had gone for milk at two, she had thought that he may have run into some friends and got chatting, he hadn't taken his phone with him so she went out to the garage, where he kept his bike, he was going to ride his bike into town you see, this is the weird part, all his clothes were sitting on the ground in a pile covered in blood. We tested it, it's his blood mixed with something else, and nothing came back on the tox screen so we aren't really sure what it is.' He gushed. Sam looked at me 'how did you do that?' he asked, I grinned 'do what? Let's go look up anything that may be more important than my crazy good people skills, yes?' Sam nodded and walked out of the room. 'Thank you for your help sir, we'll let you know if there is anything else you can help us with.' The Chief nodded at me and turned back to his computer. I followed Sam through the door to the reception area where he was waiting for me, I smiled and tilted my head at the desk. He nodded and joined me 'Hi, us again, can we have the names and addresses of all the people who have gone missing since Saturday?' I smiled at the girl behind the desk, 'Sure, let me get them for you.' She replied. 'Can I ask you a question sweetheart? Who do you know who has gone missing?' I urged when she turned back to me. She looked at me, surprised. 'How do you know?' 'Sorry, I noticed earlier that you had been crying, but don't worry I will find whoever it is that you have lost, what was your name again?' I smiled again, 'Lacy Wilson, my dad went missing on Saturday.' 'Well Lacy, I really hope that we can find your dad for you.' I replied 'Thank you for these' Sam and I turned away from the desk. 'Where to now?' Sam questioned. 'Burger place on the main street, I told Dean I would pick up some food on the way back.' I replied as I climbed into the driver's seat. 'Why do you get to drive anyway?' Sam questioned as we pulled into a drive thru, 'Because, I didn't abandon my brother for two years, sorry, that's harsh but it's true, do you know why we met Sam? Has Dean told you?' I replied glancing at him. He shook his head 'he came to me because he wanted to kill himself, he was lost without you, he came to me looking for a fight, he didn't realise that I have been watching you for a long time.' Sam dropped his phone. 'How long have you been watching us?' he asked 'Ever since the night whe your mother died. I convinced him that you would come back, so if you want to you can thank me. I really don't care.' I looked at the fluorescent menu in front of the car, 'you hungry?'  
The car door slammed shut behind me as I swung myself out of the car and up the steps to our room. Opening the door I called out 'Dean, you in the bathroom? I have food.' I glanced behind me to see Sam grabbing his bag out of the boot of the car. I dropped the food on the table and knocked on the bathroom door. 'I don't care what you look like in there, I'm coming in.' I walked in shutting the door behind me. 'What did you find' Dean asked as I walked over to him, 'Not much, the first guy to go missing left blood and clothes behind, to be honest I don't think we'll find him alive' I looked into Dean's eyes and stretched up to kiss him. 'We won't be able to this without Sam finding out for too long, but I want him to trust me first.' I whispered. 'I know but, it's kind of suspicious don't you think, we are in the bathroom together, I only have a towel on and I have bite marks on my neck from your teeth.' He smiled down at me, 'Well tell me you have clothes in here and I will see what I can do about those pesky bite marks ok?' He laughed, and I grinned 'you won't like it' he stopped and looked at me skeptical 'Not blood right, I mean I can handle you drinking mine, cause you have to and all but I don't think I can handle drinking yours, even if you got a paper cut.' He was squirming, 'Relax, I just meant that I can do it over with some make up.' He relaxed, 'Ok, then get your make up on.' I laughed, 'ok, you get dressed and I'll work around you.' I moved faster than I usually would around Dean and fiddled with the wound, 'geez, seeing you move that fast is scary' I laughed 'ok hang on I have to get the top, if you found that scary I suggest closing your eyes.' His eyes flicked up, 'what are you going to do Luce?' I grinned mischievously and walked to the edge of wall 'this' I lifted one leg up and placed my foot on the wall, 'Luce' Dean warned 'I said don't look if it scares you' I lifted my other foot onto the wall and began to walk up the wall I reached the roof and stepped so I was upside down, above Dean. 'Ok if you really want to you can look, I may need you to catch me in a second.' I whispered into Dean's ear as I finished off the cover up, he looked up and blanched. 'Shit Luce, how'd you do that?' I smiled 'comes with being a demon like me, ready, I need you to catch me when I pull my leg off ok?' 'Ok' he replied I pulled my leg off and fell into Dean's out stretched arms, 'whoa, you're heavier than I remember,' he glanced at me and saw the stormy look I was giving him 'hey, calm down, I was kidding, don't get your eyes mixed up would you.' I glanced in the mirror and realised that I had let my eyes go black. 'What did you do with the note?' I questioned as I heard Sam rummaging around in the room. 'Relax, I have it here.' Dean replied 'I brought it in with me just in case you guys got back before I was out of the shower.' I breathed a sigh of relief, he looked at me 'Is it ok if we go out now?' I smiled 'Yeah, but we need to be talking about the case it would make sense, we have been in here a long time.'  
I opened the door and Sam looked up from where he was sitting. 'What have you guys been doing in there I heard something hit the wall?' I smiled 'Don't worry, we were just talking about the case and I dropped my phone and hit my head on the wall.' Sam glanced at Dean and then at the food, Dean laughed awkwardly 'Let's eat.' I watched Dean as he chewed his burger, he was still pale and looked really tired. 'Hey, I have just had an idea, Bobby might know something about what we could be looking for. Why don't you go and see him, He was asking after you the last time we spoke.' Dean was talking to Sam. I snapped out of my reverie and realised that Dean was looking at me expectantly, 'Yeah, Bobby would love to see you Sam, he is only a hundred miles away from here, you should go and see him, Dean and I can stay here and keep an eye on things.' I smiled at Sam, he glanced at Dean and then back at me 'Ok, but call me if anything happens ok?' he sounded suspicious, 'Go Sammy, Bobby thinks you are avoiding him.' Dean said smoothly, 'we'll stay here and do some research. Take the impala, just leave us a few weapons.' Sam nodded and grabbed the keys, he looked back at us 'I'll see you in the morning, we can go and see the other families tomorrow.' He said leaving the room. I heard the car start and drive away. I looked over at Dean who was still pale, 'How do you feel?' I asked 'I'm fine, I did what you said, ate everything in the fridge and drank a lot of water. No alcohol, I am tired though.' He replied in a weak voice. 'Come on, I'm tired too, let's go to bed.' I walked him over to the bed. 'Crap.' I murmured under my breath, 'what Luce, what's the matter?' I looked up at Dean who was getting changed into his pyjamas, 'my, ah pyjamas are in the car, I don't have anything to sleep in.' Dean looked at me, 'The problem... Oh right Sam. Look you'll probably wake up before he gets back anyway, just don't wear anything, I'm sure you'll hear him if he does get back earlier.' I glanced at him and sighed 'ok, but we are getting into bed and sleeping Ok? Nothing else you're exhausted, we can talk to each other for a while, but we have to just sleep ok?' he nodded. 'Agreed.' I slipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and heard Dean knock on the door, 'are you coming Luce, it's nearly midnight.' His voice was muffled through the door. I opened it to see him standing on the other side, pale as a ghost. 'Oh my god, Dean I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, you need to get into that bed right now, I'm going to get you a drink, OK?' I rushed over to the sink, and grabbed a glass. I filled it with water and checked to see what Dean was doing, I could see him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling so I cut into my wrist with my nail and dropped a few drops of blood into his drink. I hurried over and sat him up. 'Here drink this then lie down.' I said and watched him gulp the water down, he slid under the covers and watched me take my shirt and pants off, deciding I would be more comfortable without my underwear on I slipped those off too. 'Don't get any ideas Dean you need to sleep.' I warned and climbed in next to him 'I'm so sorry I did this to you.' I whispered to Dean as I lay next to him he came closer his leg pressing against mine. 'Hey, Luce its ok, it's what you needed and I'd rather I gave it to you than watch you drain an innocent person ok?' I rolled to face him, ' I love you, you know that right?' I questioned, he smiled, 'I know, do you want to know a secret?' he asked me, I nodded 'I love you too.'


	4. Castles of Blood

'I still can't believe that you could ever love someone like me as much as you do.' Dean whispered in my ear, I turned me head to look at him, 'shouldn't I be the one saying that? I am after all a demon, and a bloody powerful one at that, you're a hunter shouldn't you have killed me by now?' I shot back, I wasn't angry, just a little bored. 'Come on we should really get to sleep, Sam will be at Bobby's soon and I really don't think he trusts you as much as I want him to.' Dean yawned, I smiled sadly back at him 'I know, to be honest I don't think he trusts me at all.' Dean frowned at me and yawned again, he pulled me closer and tilted my head to look at him. 'But he trusts me and if I tell him he can trust you then he should believe me...' Dean's voice trailed off into a soft snore, I lay staring at the ceiling until the sun started to creep across the room . I stood up and padded across to the bathroom. It was lighter in there so I grabbed my iPad and started to read. I jolted out of my reading at the sound of the impala pulling up. 'Shit.' I quickly grabbed my clothes and hurried to the shower. I was showered and sitting at the counter drinking coffee when Sam walked through the door. 'How was your night?' I questioned as Sam looked towards the coffee pot longingly. 'Oh, it was good, Bobby was pleased to see me, and he reckons we might be hunting a Koori.' He turned and looked at me, then continued to the rest of the room. 'Where did you sleep last night?' He looked at me quizzically 'I, ah think you know that already, don't you?' He smiled, 'You don't sleep do you?' I let out a large breath 'nope, I have never slept a day in my life.' We heard a groaning noise and Sam started sniggering, 'look at the big baby, finally waking up' I turned to see Dean rolling over trying to untangle himself from the mess of sheets. He sat up, looking a little dazed, 'how long have you been back?' he said in alarm. He stared at me with an afraid look in his eye. 'About twenty minutes' Sam said warily, 'What's wrong?' Dean glanced at me and smiled 'Nothing Sammy, you look exhausted, how's Bobby?' Sam glanced at me and I shrugged, 'Bobby's fine, he thinks we may be hunting a Koori Demon, whatever that is.' A strange look passed over Deans face, 'What?' Sam and I spoke in unison. 'I've heard of those, so have you Luce, a few years ago in Cedar Rapids, up in Iowa, we were hunting a creature that left blood and clothes behind, but it always left something else, I think it was some kind of toxin, we should go and see at the lab today, they should have something from the remains, what's left of them anyway. You killed it with your katana and go covered in sulphur.' Dean looked at me expectantly, and I felt the familiar feeling of recognition sweep down my body, 'Of course, we couldn't figure out what that was until we caught up with it, but it stung me with something, remember and I freaked out and went all crazy demon for like a week until you could calm me down again.' Dean smiled awkwardly, 'Ok then, we know what it is and how to kill it we just have to find what that toxin is before we catch up with one again.' Dean glanced up at Sam and a worried expression crossed his face, I glanced up and realised that Sam was exhausted. 'Sam, perhaps you should try and get some sleep before you pass out on us. We'll come back at lunch and bring you some food.' Dean glanced at me realizing what I was doing he nodded, 'Sam, you're no use to us if you pass out in the middle of a fight, if you don't want to sleep then do some more research.' Sam looked at me then back at Dean. 'I don't know...' Dean sighed and looked at me pointedly 'What?' I snapped 'Oh, all right, I'm sorry about this but you have to sleep.' I reached forward and placed two fingers on his forehead. He collapsed onto the bed behind him. 'Come on, we need to go before he wakes up again.' I walked out toward the door grabbing my bag with my phone, FBI badge and weapons stashed inside. I swung the door open and disappeared down the stairs. I laughed as Dean looked around, he was confused 'Over here genius' I yelled at him he turned and grinned stupidly, I was sitting on the roof of the car. He sauntered over to the car and unlocked the door, I jumped off the roof and pulled my door open. Dean glanced at me 'where to?' 'The morgue, we need to check out the lab reports and what is left of that corpse that is if it even is a corpse.' We sat in silence on the way to the morgue, we pulled into a park just outside the door and Dean turned to me 'did you really not sleep last night?' I laughed 'Of course I did, I couldn't really tell Sam that we slept in the same bed, at least not yet anyway, I would like to talk about that situation later if that's ok.' Dean's look of surprise quickly turned to a look of worry when he saw the serious expression on my face. 'What badge do you have with you today?' he asked hoarsely. I leaned over and kissed him. 'Don't worry it's not a bad talk.' I dug my badge out of bag and looked at it 'Um, I have Castle here, what do you have?' He breathed in a short sharp breath and handed me his badge, I glanced down at it Agent Leo Castle it read, I glanced back at mine Agent Clarissa Castle it read 'Huh' I said Dean looked at me nervously 'Have you always had this one'? I asked Dean smiled nervously 'Ah, no I got a new one the other day' I hadn't realised that Dean had thought of us as that serious, with a jolt I realised that it was nearly our two year anniversary. 'Ok then, today we are a FBI couple' I smiled nervously back at him 'Come on Agent Castle, we have to check out that corpse before it gets too old for me to identify.' I was out of the car before he could say another word. I reached towards the door of the building and felt grab my hand, 'Happy anniversary Luce' he whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and smiled, 'we'll have time for something else later.' I whispered into his ear and pulled the door open. 'Agents Castle and Castle, here to see the remains of the first missing person?' I said to the teenager sitting at the desk, he looked up 'Who?' I frowned and pulled out my badge 'FBI, dumbass' I growled. The guy behind the desk jumped up and did an awkward sort of salute, 'Just let her see the remains dude, she'll be happy then.' I smiled baring my teeth and followed the spotted teen down the hallway to the examination room, 'here it is there isn't much of it left, the lab reports are in the filing cabinet over there under, Wilson.' He left the room and I moved to pull the freezer draw he had pointed to open and hesitated, 'Luce you ok?' Dean whispered in my ear, 'I shook my breath, 'still hungry.' I muttered, taking a deep breath I pulled the drawer open I looked down and felt my vision shift slightly. 'Oh Crap, Dean.' I groaned. He came and wrapped his arms around my waist, 'You can get through this, I'll give you some more later, but you have to trust me, you can do this it's not as bad as you think it is, just picture it as something you don't like.' He stepped away and handed me a pair of latex gloves. I glanced back into the container and my vision shifted more, shaking my head I reached into the box of bagged items and pulled one out at random. I gasped as I looked at it closer 'What is it, what have you found.' Dean almost yelled across the room. I didn't reply as my eyes zeroed in on the tiny spikes that were peppered along the blood soaked tie. I shook my head again and indicated toward a nearby microscope when Dean glanced up again. I twisted the highest zoom into focus, the spikes were jagged and had tiny amounts of flesh on them. 'Oh my god, I need to test that blood in the baggie down there.' I waved my hands at Dean who was looking at me strangely. 'What?' I asked as he handed me the vials of blood, he shook his head and sighed, I unscrewed the cap and grabbed a pipette off the nearby bench, I dropped the blood onto some litmus paper and watched as it indicated that it was acidic, 'Come here' I said to Dean, 'Do you trust me?' I asked, he nodded. I grabbed his hand and dropped a few drops of blood onto his hand it made a horrendous sizzling noise and I smiled. Dean was trying to hold in his pain, I slit the tip of my finger with my tooth and held it up to Dean, 'Drink that, it will help.' I said before slipping my finger into his mouth, he moaned with relief as his skin healed and I pulled it out again. I pulled some more blood into the pipette and turned to Dean, 'Finger at the ready please, I have no idea how my skin will react to this.' I smiled and dropped the rest of the blood onto my hand, nothing happened, 'Good.' I said and picked up another vial and unscrewed it. I held it up in a faux toast, 'to your good health babe.' I said, a ghost of a smile on my face. A shocked look passed onto Dean's face as I tipped the vial into my mouth rolling it round on my tongue. It was laced with an acid, making the blood separate. Smiling I spat the blood into the sink. 'Hydrochloric Acid, that's what incapacitated them, but what happened after that? Huh, I think they just dissolved' I looked over at Dean who was staring at me 'What?' his mouth opened and no sound came out 'Did you just put acid blood in your mouth?' I smiled 'It comes with the fun fact that I'm a demon sweetie.' Laughing I continued 'Pretty much nothing actually hurts me.' He smiled half-heartedly at me, 'ok then.' I put all the samples away and walked towards the door, 'Come on, we have been here a while.' I walked out into the fresh air and winced. I could smell blood on the air, the sharp coppery tang on the air was appealing to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. With three of my senses cut off my hearing was heightened I heard the door behind me open and close and Dean's breathing close behind me, I could hear the blood pulsing through his veins and the soft clicks of his eyelids as they snapped shut as he blinked in the bright sun. Finally I heard him sigh and walk towards me, He wrapped his arms around me and I tensed. I felt his head tilt down toward mine. His breathing picked up as he took in my expression. I had my nose screwed up, my mouth shut tight and my eyes squeezed shut. 'Oh.' Was all I heard before he removed his arms and took a step back. 'Hop in the car Luce, I have sunglasses in there, so you can open your eyes.' He took my arm and led me into the car. I felt glasses being pushed onto my face and my eyes snapped shut. My vision had taken on an almost reddish tinge. 'Are you ok?' Dean asked softly making me jump. I shook my head in answer. No. I wasn't alright, I was struggling, I was trying not to drink blood too often but I had left it too long and not drunk enough to make up for what I needed. I needed more, but Sam didn't know yet and I would have rather he didn't know for a while.


	5. Smoke and Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Scenes may not be suitable for those under 16 years of age.

I disappeared in a haze of black smoke. I wandered around the town for a while searching for someone who no longer had the desire to live. I gave up and smoked back to the motel room. I sniffed the room wincing as my stomach clenched in response. I was running on vapours. I was about to reach for my phone when I spotted a note on the table. We will be gone a few hours, do what you need to do. Sam doesn't know yet. He thinks it was something you ate. Love you, D. I sighed, I knew Dean hated me doing this but he knew I needed to. I stumbled over to my bag that was sitting by the bathroom door and pulled out my tight black pants, my figure hugging black shirt and my leather jacket. I pulled my clothes on and looked around for my shoes. I spotted my black stiletto boots by the door and pulled them on. I stood at the door looking at the note Dean had left me. I smiled slightly. Gone to Rock Springs, Wyoming to 'do what I need to do' meet me there in three days. Thought it was best to get out of the state to 'do what I need to do.' I have left concealer in your bag for the marks. Call me if you need anything, I will text you when I get there. Oh and bring my stuff with you' I scrawled a note to Dean on a piece of paper and folded it in half. I wrote DEAN across the folded page. I slipped my credit card, cash and phone into pockets in my sleeves and my gun, knife and my FBI badge into the various pockets down my legs. I finally pulled my hair into a sleek pony tail and covered my lips with a red lip stain. I took one last look around the room for anything I might need and slipped out the door. I was hoping that Dean would be back before I got too far. It would take him and Sam the whole three days to get across the country so I texted him 'Get back here now.' Then turned my phone off hoping that he would understand. I slid into the shadows waiting for him to get back. Sure enough less than five minutes later Dean and Sam pulled hurriedly into the parking space in front of the room door. They opened the door and I listened intently. I heard the sigh of relief from Dean. 'She's ok Sam, she just wants us to meet her in Wyoming in three days.' I heard him turn towards the still open door and decided to run past the door on my way out. I flitted past hearing his gasp. 'She just left, Sammy.' I heard Dean yell 'We'd better get this creep if we want to be in Wyoming in three days.' I smiled slightly. I took off towards the highway becoming nothing more than a black blur as I ran. Three hours later I reached my destination. I stopped at a petrol station to use the bathroom. I laughed at my windswept look in the mirror and attempted to get the numerous leaves and twigs that my hair had collected. I pulled my hair out so it tumbled down my back like black flames and sniffed the air. There was someone coming towards the bathroom. Smiling I unlocked the door and worked my way up the wall so that I was crouched on the ceiling. The door swung open and clicked shut again. I sniffed again and felt my vision shift. I knew my eyes were black. Good. I sniggered and the man looking in the mirror looked up. Frozen in shock and horror. I let my fangs lengthen in my mouth before smiling down at the shocked man 'I would say that I wasn't going to hurt you because I would be lying and even for a demon, I am no liar.' The man opened his mouth and I narrowed my eyes and slapped a hand over his mouth. 'It would be a whole lot quicker if you don't scream, hey I might even let you live.' I snarled. I could hear the man's heart pick up its pace and smiled. 'You know, I used to be better than this. But I was too weak, too devoted to Him. I am stronger than ever now.' I frowned 'you have anything to say to that?' he shook his head. I smiled sadly at him. 'I am sorry, but if I don't do this I will probably kill the three kids in the car outside, I imagine you want the innocent kids to live?' I smiled as the man nodded violently 'mmmufpht' he said I tilted my head to one side 'What?' I took my hand off his mouth. 'What's your name?' I looked him closely before jumping down. 'Who are you to ask what my name is?' The man looked at me strangely. 'I was just wondering, I am a devout man I want to know who the last person I will see is, what their name is.' I smiled showing the points of my teeth. 'Can you do me a favour, when you get to heaven tell them that the oldest sent you to give them a message.' The man nodded again. 'The message?' he questioned I smiled my teeth flat this time 'Ecce ego venio, Paratus exercitu.(behold, i am coming. ready your armies.) ' I smiled back at him 'Latin, huh you must be older than you look if you speak fluent Latin.' I frowned slightly 'I am much older than I look. I was once devout like you but then I sacrificed my God for someone I loved.' The man smiled sadly at me 'Is that why you are like this now.' I nodded and took a deep breath. I felt my fangs lengthen slightly so they were pointed 'Please deliver my message. I am sorry.' He smiled back 'Don't worry, I accept this and I will deliver your message. But do me a favour though believe in God he will always help you even when you don't think you deserve it.' I frowned at him a slight growl escaping 'Don't you dare think that you know God and his angels better than me.' I snarled. Overcome with pure rage I leaned towards the man and bit into him his heart was racing and the warm blood flowed into my mouth. A bitter tang tainted the blood. Holy water. 'Seriously, Holy water?' I snarled into his ear 'You're a hunter.' I said flatly pulling away. 'I am, but you are not a vampire or a regular demon are you, you should have been flat on the floor by now.' I smiled menacingly. 'Oh no, I am most definitely am not. So I believe I will carry on with my meal. Deliver my message to the angels would you.' I bit through his carotid artery they blood flowing faster into my mouth, I gasped as I felt a blade pierce my skin, and it was silver. 'Oh Come on, Silver won't work either.' I gave up on killing the persistent hunter slowly and snapped his neck. 'It's a shame you tried to kill me.'

I watched as my teeth evened out and my eyes changed back to normal. Smiling I wiped my mouth and unlocked the door. Stepping out I glanced at the security camera above the door, glad that I had disabled all of them before I had gone in. I reconnected the cables and was leaving just as I heard a scream from the bathrooms. I was flitting through the forest when I came across a pair of homeless men trying to start a fire in a clearing. I slowed and sniffed the air, blood raced around their veins. I walked out of the opposite side of the clearing. 'Are you ok. Do you need a hand starting the fire?' I asked raising my voice slightly. They looked over and took in my appearance. I was dressed in black with inappropriate shoes for a forest. 'Shouldn't we be asking if you need help miss.' I smiled, 'Don't scream.' I let my fangs lengthen once again and my vision shifted.' They let out a scream. And I shot over pulling them onto the ground with my hands over their mouths, 'I said don't scream.' I was hungry and I couldn't wait so I snapped both their necks and took my knife out. I slit one side of the first neck and started gulping noisily. Before I knew it i had drained him and my phone was ringing. 'What?' I snarled into the phone, 'Whoa Luce, I was just checking up on you.' Dean's voice echoed down the phone. 'Oh, Hi. Do you mind if I put you on speaker I'm in the middle of something?' I replied in a calmer voice. 'Sure, but just so you know you're on speaker too ok.' I took my phone off my ear and switched it to speaker before grabbing my knife again. 'You have some info for me?' I questioned before I latched onto the bleeding neck of the next man. 'Yeah, the Koori ambushed us as we were leaving so that has been taken care of, but here's the interesting thing, People have been going missing where you are, they have been for a few months so I was thinking that we could check it out when we get there.' Dean told me. I pulled my mouth off the second man's neck with a popping noise. 'Yeah, we could when do you think you'll be here?' I said before replacing my mouth and pulling the blood through my lips to drain the lifeless man. 'About 2 hours away, we have been on the road for a couple of days now,' I breathed out in a huff as I finished my drink. 'What was that?' I heard Sam in the background. 'Shut up Sam, look are you ready for us yet?' Dean asked me in a worried voice. 'Yeah I should be, pick me up about 15 miles out of town?' I replied, 'I'll be waiting in the trees.' I hung up and looked at the weak fire the men had created in a metal drum, I gathered a pile of wood and a match from their small amount of possessions and lit the wood into a roaring fire, I draped the men against the drum and watched as their alcohol soaked clothes ignite, there were some empty bottles lying around them so I organised them so they looked like they had passed out drunk. Then I watched them burn. I looked at the time; I had been watching these flames for too long. I flitted towards the road and heard the ever familiar sound of the impala driving up the road it was still about a mile away so I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Dean 'don't stop, just watch.' It said. I heard the impala go faster, I waited till I could see it a few meters away and I shook my head when Dean spotted me, he revved the engine and I watched it go past me, I started to run behind it becoming a blur as I passed it, laughing I decided to circle the car as it drove up the road. I circled back and watched the car travel down the road before climbing into the trees and swinging from tree to tree before landing about 5 metres behind the impala. I laughed and saw Deans slight nod, he revved the engine again and shot off ahead of me. At the same time I shot off becoming a blur until I jumped and landed on top of the car. I heard Sam yelp, I knocked on the roof and sniggered when I heard Sam jump and hit his head on the roof. I lay down on the roof and stuck my head in front of the windscreen. I laughed at Sam's expression. I indicated to Dean to open the window. 'Hello, boys.' I said clinging to the side of the car. Sam looked shocked as I momentarily turned to black smoke and slid through the gap above Dean's head to get to the back seat. "What?" I asked scathingly. 'I checked out those missing people, I found them all in a makeshift grave, out by the river about 74 miles south of here. I suggest we find somewhere to stay and then check it out in the morning." I continued. "Vamp attack?" Dean asked and Sam turned around to look at me "No, Demons I found another couple of bodies burned to a crisp not far from where you saw me." Dean turned to look at me and I shrugged "Seriously, I couldn't get anything off them." "Did you hear anything about Conner Pritchard?" Sam asked me "I went and had a look at his body this morning, it appears the same vamp that killed the others killed him before he found anything out. This one was strange though, he had holy water in his system, like actually in his blood so the demon couldn't have gone too far.' Sam shook his head, 'Shall I go inside and get the key.' Dean nodded in reply. We pulled into a motel and Sam went inside. I slid into the front seat "I didn't know you could turn into smoke, it was kind cool" Dean whispered in my ear, I laughed with a mischievous smile on my face "watch this." I let myself slip into smoke form and slid onto his knee and surrounded him, I leant forward and kissed him on the mouth before moving my way down around his neck. I felt him stiffen as I involuntarily became solid and my fangs lengthen from the proximity. I sighed and leaned back. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered and turned back into smoke. I appeared next to Sam in the lobby and the receptionist screamed I turned and looked at her with black eyes 'Oh shut up.' I said before placing two fingers on her forehead and erasing her memory. 'You have to get two rooms this time ok?' I snapped. I was in a bad mood, it didn't help that Dean smelt absolutely tantalizing. I was beginning to lose my grip on life here again. I used to be able to go back to hell often enough that I could keep the other side of myself out of trouble here. 'Ok, calm down Luce, can I ask you a question?' I took a deep breath and nodded. 'Is something going on with you and Dean?' I looked up at him, surprised that he had figured it out. 'If there is nothing going on with us would you be happier?' I replied. Sam shook his head 'I haven't seen Dean this happy in years. You must be something that makes him happy. I accept that.' I smiled sadly and Sam looked down at me, 'you're leaving aren't you.' I nodded 'Only for a few hours but I need to go back to hell for a while. I am still under orders.' I snickered to myself as Sam's expression was unreadable. 'Ok, two rooms.' He said to the receptionist. I smiled and took a key off him. I slammed the trunk shut and picked up my bag of weapons and my bag of clothes. I breezed into the room and headed for the shower, I stripped off my pants and shirt and realised that there was blood soaked into them. The red had stained my skin concentrated around the area I had been stabbed. The knife had been silver and doused in holy water but it had simply pierced the skin just under my lung. I smiled and turned the shower on just as there was a knock at the room door, I looked out of the peep hole and saw Deans face looking back at me. I cracked the door open and headed back towards the bathroom. 'You can wait there if you want or you can follow me.' I said in a hushed voice half turning to face him, when I saw the look on his face. 'Is that blood?' I nodded, 'I got stabbed.' I said simply before heading into the bathroom and stripping off my underwear. I heard a knock at the door just as I slid under the hot water. 'What Dean? If you are going to come in come in or don't.' I said in a strained voice, the blood was washing off me now. I reached over to get my shampoo and jumped when I felt someone behind me in the shower. 'Relax, it's just me.' Dean's husky voice replied 'Let me do that for you.' I handed him my shampoo and felt him squeeze it onto my head. He began piling my hair on top of my head in a bubbly tower, then pulled me against him underneath the water. Closed my eyes as the shampoo started to wash out of my hair down my face. I felt him reach for the conditioner and rub it into my hair. 'Turn around Luce.' He said into my ear, I turned and looked up into his green eyes, he stared back at me his eyes sparkling in the steamy bathroom. I felt my eyes start to prickle with tears and he pulled me against him so my head was on his chest. 'I love you, I don't want to lose you.' He whispered as he gently massaged the conditioner out of my hair. I opened my eyes slightly and realised that they had gone black. I tried to take a step back and Dean grabbed my shoulders, I stared at my feet, not wanting to look at any part of him. 'Look at me Luce.' He whispered, I didn't move. He grabbed my chin with his hand and force my head upwards. I had my eyes closed, 'Open your eyes Luce, look at me.' His voice was so pained that I had to look up, he gasped as he took in my black eyes, he was looking at me so intensely that I couldn't pull away 'Don't move.' He said I froze and he leant down and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck, 'Dean, I...' I broke off when he slid his tongue into my mouth, I relaxed and kissed him back. He hitched my legs around his waist and stepped out of the shower turning off the tap without breaking our kiss. He set me down on the ground and wrapped a towel around me and then around him and carried me back out to the room and laid me on the bed. He pulled away and I watched as he locked the door and shut the curtains. He sauntered over and laid down next to me. 'Sam knows.' I murmured as he pulled me against him, he laughed a little, 'That may be my fault. I was a little excited about seeing you.' He said as he pulled my face to his. I was going to reply but I was lost in his sudden aggressive kiss. I let him wrap my legs around his waist. 'Are you ok?' he murmured in my ear as I kissed his neck, over the spot I had bitten him, biting his ear. I nodded gently, I felt him smile against my neck. 'Do you want to do this?' he asked. I pulled his head back so I could see him. Looking straight into his eyes, I spoke 'Yes.'


	6. Sex and Prophets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Scenes may not be suitable for those under 16 years of age

I watched as Dean slowly unwrapped my towel and kissing me he made his way down my body. Pausing at my belly button he looked up at me and smiled and made his way back up, 'your turn sweetheart.' He laughed and rolled so he was on his back, I smiled widely looking down at him with my eyes shining, I pulled the towel away from him without looking and let my hair brush over his chest, he shuddered and I kissed him full on the mouth. I slowly moved down deliberately missing his neck and watched as he followed my progress towards his feet. I laughed when I felt him stiffen under me when I reached his belly button my hair brushing him. I moved back up him slowly letting myself flatten against him as I went. He suddenly pulled me against him and kissed me. We rolled so I was on my back again and he slid his fingers downward making me stiffen and become his, he leant towards me 'Are you sure, we can stop if you want to.' I looked at him and pulled his mouth to mine 'No.' I said he pulled back again and looked at my eyes, 'I have always like your eyes like this.' He said before kissing me again. I sat up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed and started kissing my chest I groaned longingly. I felt him lift me slightly and I stiffened slightly as he slid into me. We moved slowly, then faster as we started to relax more and more. He pulled at my hair suddenly pulling me into his neck. I stiffened and fought against the urge to bite him. 'Go ahead Luce, I know you need more.' Dean's voice was husky, I couldn't hold myself back anymore and my fangs lengthened. He gasped with pleasure as my teeth slid into his neck and I started pulling his blood slowly through my lips. He started moving again and soon we were both at our peak. I rolled off him licking his wound closed and breathing heavily. 'Thank you. I needed that.' I watched him smile, 'I know, I always know Luce.' He said before turning to look at the clock. 'Shit, I told Sam I'd go and see the sheriff with him twenty minutes ago.' He jumped out of bed and pulled his clothes back on in the bathroom. 'I'm going to hell Dean.' I said he turned to look at me 'I know. Sam told me.' I looked at him, his eyes were full of pain. 'I won't be gone as long this time. Besides I need to know what is going on down there Lilith is going on about some seals.' I walked over to my bag and pulled underwear and my black leather pants on. I grabbed my black turtle neck and my jacket. I sat on the bed and pulled my stiletto boots on. 'Look, if I am not back in 9 hours summon me.' I said before turning to smoke and heading to hell. It was hot and sticky in the sulphuric tunnels. 'Ooooh new demon in the house!' a particularly over excited damned person yelled over the screams of the others. I turned and saw a teenage boy sitting in a cage of fire and spiders. 'Who are you?' I questioned as I got close, he froze. 'I am Ethan Michaels' he said, a bell went off in my brain. 'Ethan Michaels? The prophet?' I questioned. He nodded 'Who are you?' I froze 'you aint like any demon I seen before.' The boy continued. 'I am Luce.' I snarled 'I am not any demon. I am one of the most powerful creatures in hell.' I was snarling at the boy who had started to tremble from the power of my gaze. I smiled at him my eyes grey again. 'I am not going to hurt you. Do you get Angel radio down here?' The boy nodded 'It's not very clear but I can hear 'em. It would be better on earth.' I smiled again. 'Wait here, I'll be back for you.' I continued down the smoky hallway to a large black wooden door to the person I was there to see. I glanced around the room my heels cracking sharply on the marble floor. The walls were lined with a red velvet. 'Lilith, you've redecorated. How are things?' She whirled and stared at me 'Luce?' I laughed 'You thought I was dead didn't you?' she nodded and I smiled 'don't worry I have been looking for seals. Sam Winchester has to kill you as the final seal, but he will need to be convinced. I suggest sending Ruby.' She looked at me, relieved. 'Oh thank you Luce, Lucifer will soon be free and you will be the one who made it happen.' She said in a mouthful of nervous words. I nodded in agreement. I felt guilty with my plan for the Winchesters, I loved Dean in particular. 'Lilith, you have to make a deal with Dean Winchester, I will organise the circumstance but tell the cross roads demon that he has one year and then he goes to hell, send him to me. Send Ruby to start on Sam after he finds out about the deal.' I said. Lilith turned to smile at me 'Of course a righteous man must break the first seal.' I smiled. 'In return for my advice and generosity I however need to take the Michaels boy, the prophet.' She nodded hurriedly as I bared my teeth. I took my leave and returned to the prophet's cell. 'Come on Angel Boy, time to go to the surface.'  
I pulled Ethan behind me as I climbed the stairs to the surface and emerged in the bright sunlight. I turned and looked at the boy. 'Is that better, can you hear them now?' Ethan nodded and looked confused 'What, What is it, what are they saying?' I demanded 'they are talking about a messenger, a hunter who was killed by a demon, one who called herself the oldest is coming to see them. But it can't be her because she is dead, long ago.' He said, I frowned at him 'did they say her name?' he nodded 'The oldest is the only true female angel, the very first angel...' he whispered 'Yes but the name...' I urged 'Her name is Lucifer, not the Lucifer in the cage, the Titan angel Lucifer, the only angel, only creature in existence more powerful than God.'

 


	7. Winchesters and Spectres

He looked up at me in wonder. I was frowning at him. 'Do they know you are with a demon?' I questioned, surely there should have been an archangel here by now. Although I was not threatening him in anyway apart from being a demon. He shook his head, they stopped taking notice of me a long time ago 'Where do you live?' I asked 'New York.' He replied I pulled a stack of cash from my pocket. 'Here, take this to get back, get some clothes first but get back home ok?' I told him handing him a few hundred dollar bills, 'If you hear anything about this archangel or the Winchesters you call me on this phone straight away. Also if you hear anything about Lucifer being set free from the cage and the seals. I need to know, I am the only thing protecting you from going back to hell.' The boy took the money and the phone from me. 'Who are you, miss?' He questioned 'I already told you, I am Luce.' I said before turning to smoke and vanishing before his eyes. I snapped back into a solid being running head first into Sam. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you alright.' He asked pulling me up off the ground. I nodded 'Where's Dean?' he pointed towards the car where I could see Dean sitting in the front seat smiling at me. He was laughing at my rough landing. I bared my teeth at him and smirked. My smile faded as I realised what I had to do. I walked slowly towards the car. 'I am sorry.' I looked at Dean who had a confused look on his face. I watched as his grin melted off his face and tears started running down my pale cheeks, 'You have orders?' he asked pain resonating through his voice. I nodded 'I have to go to New York, I thought that we could go after the demon in town first and then I would leave. It's possessing the mayor. I'll meet you there' He nodded and looked at his brother 'Demon time Sammy.' I looked at the ground and tried to hold back my tears. I had organised for this demon to be here it had to look like I was dead. I moved ahead of the impala through the shadows that lined the street. I arrived outside the mayoral offices and shot up to the mayor's office. 'Hello, Meg.' She turned and looked at me, 'Hello, Luce. You really want to do this?' I nodded and her eyes turned black, I handed her a knife 'This will make it look like I am dead. Get out of here as soon as you have done it, give them the knife and don't tell them your name.' she nodded and I let my eyes go black. I heard the boys making their way up the stairs and nodded at Meg, she came at me and my instincts kicked in. I dodged her attack and came at her, not quite maiming but making it look like she had serious wounds. I kicked the bookcase over and heard the boys pick up the pace. I looked up at Meg just as the door opened and nodded. She came at me again this time the knife tilted towards my heart. I felt the jolt as the knife slid through my ribcage and into my lung, gasping for air I turned my head to see they boys frozen in shock and looks of horror plastered on their faces. I stared into Dean's eyes and whispered to Meg 'now.' She pulled the knife out, it was covered in my blood and I disappeared in a puff of black smoke leaving the pattern of my body in a pile of ash on the floor. I hit the ground with a large thud 10 miles away from where I had started, thankful that I still had Dean's blood in my system and my puncture wound had already healed. 'Well, that was fun wasn't it?' I heard a voice behind me, 'Meg, thank you.' I turned to see the she demon standing a few metres away from me. 'No problem, I wanted a bit of fun anyway. Those boys have the knife you wanted to give them. I through it at the wall before coming here.' I smiled. 'I need to go to New York. You are welcome to come if you want to.' She shook her head at me, 'I can't Lilith let me out for this, I have to go back now. I have to train the hounds for Ruby.' I smiled and watched as she disappeared. I started to head towards New York and stopped, I was curious what they would do with my things so I turned and blurred my way back to the motel we were staying in. 'I can't believe that she is gone, Sammy. She was the best fighter I knew.' Dean was wandering around the room looking lost, picking up random things and dropping them into my bag. 'I don't know Dean, she seemed pretty shook up and weak when she got back from Hell, and whatever happened down there must have scared and weakened her.' Sam's voice reasoned with Dean and I fought the urge to become visible. I followed Dean into the bathroom where he picked up my toilet bag. Sam was close behind 'Dean, we need to leave Luce is dead we have to go I'm sorry.' Dean broke down and smashed the mirror, I decided it was time to take my leave and visit my prophet in New York.  
'Ethan, what do you mean, the Winchester brothers are going to die?' I demanded a month later. I was standing in the prophet's apartment. 'Not at the same time, Luce. Sam dies and Dean makes a deal to bring him back with a cross roads demon. We can't do anything about it he has a year from next Wednesday.' The prophet looked at me with sympathetic eyes. 'I'm going out, where are they at the moment?' Ethan shook his head at me, 'you can't go hunting here, they are in town, and they might see you they think you are dead remember?' I bared my teeth at him, 'just because you are a prophet and protected by an archangel, that doesn't mean that I am unable to kill you human child.' He blanched. I grabbed my FBI ID and walked out the door. I was in a bad mood so I didn't expect to see Lilith standing outside the door. 'Next week, they will make the deal. Are you sure about this Luce?' she asked. I grabbed her by the throat, 'Yes. Stop asking me Lilith that cage will never be opened without those brothers.' I snarled and threw her out the window, watching her smoke her way out of her meat suit before it hit the ground. I was wearing my hunting outfit and my suit jacket was swung over my shoulders. I was investigating the strange murders in Inwood Hill Park. Someone or something had been terrorising the area, my heels were made of silver and doused in holy water. I made my way up through Harlem when I heard a familiar sound. The rumbling sound of the impala. I hurried ahead getting the scene before they boys did. 'Agent Castle, FBI I am here about the string of murders occurring in this area.' The police officer pointed me towards a body bag that was lying on a stretcher. I peeked into the zip, 'Oh, that's nasty, what do you think killed him?' I asked the nearby medical examiner. 'I don't know it could have been the broken bones or the fact that he was strangled by something strong.' I smiled at the confused man 'Ok, thanks I'll be in touch. There may be some other agents coming around. They are from a different sector of the bureau.' I said before heading over to look at the crime scene. I heard the sound of the impala followed by the sound of Dean's voice. 'Agents Castle and Beckett. FBI.' I turned slightly to watch them through my curtain of hair. 'Castle, you say we have already had an Agent Castle through here today.' I laughed slightly as look of complete confusion slipped onto both faces. 'Another Castle?' Sam questioned 'Yeah, a woman, long black hair, tight black pants and a black turtle neck with a suit jacket on top. I don't think she has left yet.' I saw the man turn and point at me and I looked back at the crime scene. There was blood on the ground but the victim hadn't been bleeding, I knew what it was by the smell of the blood. It was a werewolf and a vampire. They were obviously working together. I looked behind me slightly and saw that Sam and Dean were staring at me. They saw me looking at them and confusion swept across their faces again. I looked away again and walked towards the river. Checking no one could see me I jumped up into the nearest tree. Directly under me were Sam and Dean. 'I'm telling you it was her. It must have been.' Dean sounded hopeful I was tempted to say something. 'Dean, she is dead, you need to get over this.' Sam was shaking his head at him, 'She can't be dead Sammy, and nothing could have killed her. She was the best fighter I have ever met, much better than me.' Dean's voice was full of despair, hope and desperation. I sighed and jumped to a branch above the one I was crouched in. 'What was that?' Sam and Dean were staring up into the tree, I looked at them hidden in the abundance of leaves, I saw what they were looking at. My knife was caught on a branch. 'Dean, that's her knife.' Sam said slowly I made myself invisible and grabbed the knife. 'Where did it go?' Sam sounded confused. 'Sam what are you talking about, there isn't anything there anymore I think we just want her to not be dead.' Sam nodded and turned to face the river, I landed next to him. Silently I headed toward the river and made myself visible again just as I dove into the water, cursing as I hear the gasps of the men behind me. 'Do you think it's a ghoul?'


	8. Angels, Death and Resurrection

I was climbing the stairs when I heard Ethan's voice behind me. 'You hungry Luce?' I turned to look at him. 'What are you eating?' I asked smiling at him. Ethan smiled back at me, he had grown to trust me, even stopped trapping me at night. 'I got Italian, I mean for you literally Italian, I went to the restaurant with the blood drive crew you organised and got you some blood.' He said. I had told Ethan why I needed to drink blood, or he thought I had. I told him that the only way I could keep him on the surface was to keep me from returning to hell. That wasn't exactly true but he didn't need to know that. 'Great, I have always loved Italian, you get any pasta?' he nodded and continued his way up the stairs. 'You saw them today didn't you?' he asked when he came level with me. I nodded 'yeah, they didn't see me though.' I replied, 'it's probably for the best right?' he looked at me worriedly. I smiled and opened the apartment door. 'Nothing a little food with my favourite prophet can't fix.' He smiled at me, 'cups, cutlery and plates then Luce.' I laughed and reached into the cupboard to get some plates and cups. Twenty minutes later we were sitting at the table eating dinner. Ethan had a large serving of spaghetti Bolognese and a beer, I had a glass of blood and spaghetti Bolognese laced with blood. 'I can't believe how calm you are with all of this Ethan, most people would have run screaming from this.' I said and Ethan laughed 'Luce, you convinced Lilith to let me out of hell, you must be one scary demon. I respect you for that and I want to be your friend.' I smiled at the man sitting across from me as I poured the rest of the blood into my mouth. 'You go out with a makeshift blood drive crew and collect blood. We have two fridges because one of them is filled with blood. Ethan you are the best friend a person like me could have. To top it all off you are connected to Angel radio and an arch angel hasn't tried to kill me yet.' I said to him 'I'm going to bed, let me know if you hear anything.' I hugged him and went into my room. I switched the police scanner on and listened to the calls about domestic violence and small robberies until something caught my attention. Reports of an assault in Inwood Park, two officers en route to the scene and requesting backup. The suspect is considered armed and dangerous, may be the killer we have been hunting. I swore under my breath and pulled my boots back on. I pulled my leather jacket on and grabbed some weapons out of my cupboard, a gun filled with salt bullets, one with silver bullets, holy water, silver knives and salt. I clipped them to my belt and grabbed the helmet to my motor cycle, I pulled my hair out of the pony tail I had had it in for dinner and pulled open my door. 'Luce, you going out?' I heard Ethan ask, I nodded 'It's them isn't it.' I looked at him and nodded 'They have no idea what they are up against. It's could be a wolf and vamp war or an alliance, either way two hunters will not be enough even if it is those two.' Ethan smiled sadly at me, and gestured towards the door. I hurried down the stairs towards the garage and grabbed my black bike marked with the anti-possession symbol that both boys had as tattoos. It was a risk but it was one I had to make, it was my fastest vehicle and I had to get there quickly and inconspicuously.  
I pulled my helmet on while straddling the bike and took off onto the road. I reached the park and cut the engine off, I could hear the hissing of a vampire and the snarling of a werewolf. 'Sammy you take the wolf, I'll take the vampire.' I heard dean yell. I stalked around behind them watching a second vampire and wolf sneaking up behind them. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' I whispered and both creatures turned. The vampire snarled a horrific noise and came at me I grabbed a blade that was strapped to my back and cut its head off before it could touch me. I threw the vampire away from me, it landed in front of Dean and he swore 'Sammy, there is someone else here, watch your back.' He said before turning his attention back to the one he was fighting. I turned back to the wolf and stepped back a little as it rushed towards me, it ran straight past into the fight between the boys and their opponents. Cursing I ran jumping at the wolf. I landed on its back and wrapped my arms around it forcing it to the ground before stabbing it with my heel. 'Oh my god.' I froze as I heard a voice behind me. I snarled quietly and stood up facing Sam and Dean who were still fighting the last vampire off, I shot forwards and grabbed the vampire around the neck, I pulled him away from the boys grateful I still had my helmet on, I took the second blade from my back and sliced his head off. Snapping around to look at the boys through my tinted visor I saw they were standing still with shock. 'Ok Dean, I think she is better than Luce.' I put on the voice of the crossroads demon that Dean would make his deal with to reply 'Who do you think taught me, idiot. I thought you two were supposed to be good at this. You'd better not let her hear you say that, I hear my boss is mean when she gets angry' They both looked at me 'Who are you?' asked Dean asked I tiled my helmeted head at him 'It wasn't your time to die tonight. Next time I see you it will be.' I waved my hands slightly and my bike appeared. 'Goodbye foolish hunters see you soon.' I said before shooting off towards the city.  
I rushed through the doors, when I spotted Ethan on the couch I stopped dead still. The archangel Michael was sitting next to him thinking fast I gave him a message 'I have a message for heaven, from an angel thought lost.' a threat would make him think of something other than me but I would still have to erase his memory. 'What is it?' he came closer 'tell me blasted demon or I will smite you off this earth.' I smiled baring my fangs "I'd like to see you try, this is the message Venio, sanguis sequatur, eleventur in Caelum ET infernum. (here comes blood that follows judgement and hell shall be raised to heaven.) Straight from the devils mouth." Michael staggered back 'I am coming, blood will follow, and hell shall be raised in heaven.' He looked up at me 'Who are you, really?' I smiled and reached towards his forehead 'Your worst nightmare sweetie.' I whispered before placing two fingers on his forehead and erasing his memory, only leaving the message behind. I felt something in his jacket pocket and reached in and saw three of my finest creations 'Angel Blades, blades of an Archangel. I haven't seen these for so long.' I breathed before grabbing them and stashing the in the straps on my back. I stepped back from Michael and drew a symbol to banish him back to heaven on the ground. He was gone in a flash of light. 'What just happened Luce?' I turned to Ethan and sighed. 'That was the Archangel Michael, I believe they have started watching you again. I need some sleep, you do as well.' I turned heel and went into my room. This was going to be harder than I thought.  
Six days later I was sitting in a tree in the middle of the night watching Dean make a deal with cross roads demon. I saw her look my way and smiled baring my teeth. She flinched and looked at Dean again. 'I can bring him back, and from the goodness of my heart I will give you one year. One year and then you go to hell.' She smiled through red lips. I had to look away when they sealed the deal. I knew full well she couldn't bring Sam back, I could though, which is why I was there. I ran through the forest to where Sam was. I let myself in the door and leaned over him touching his forehead with my lips just for a second. He awoke with a start. 'Hello Sam.' He looked at me with a stunned look on his face. 'Am I dead?' he asked and I laughed a smile appearing on my face 'Are you dead?' I replied 'Do you feel dead?' he was still staring at me, his stunned look turning into one of dread 'What did Dean do?' I frowned slightly and sniffed the air, Dean was about 5 miles away 'You ask him yourself, the important thing is that you are alive. Before I go, I need to tell you something. Ruby won't hurt you, but don't rely on her she isn't the most trustworthy demon, remember I warned you. Any questions?' Sam was still staring at me. 'Are you dead, Luce?' I smiled at him 'That is for me to know and you to find out.' I said before erasing his memory of me, my warning lingering as a dream in his head.  
The rest of that year I followed them through the country as they hunted demons, keeping some of the more dangerous ones off their tail. I watched as Sam tried desperately to save his brother from Hell. I watched as Sam and Ruby got closer and closer and Dean worrying about Sam, eating whatever he wanted, and hooking up with whoever he wanted until it got to the day before his time was up. I watched as they pulled into a hotel and I watched as they settled in for their last night together. I walked into the office and asked for a room. Then I went and had a shower. I hadn't had a change of clothes in months and I knew that they had been carrying my stuff around still. So I went out to the impala and popped open the boot. I laughed as I saw my things perfectly folded I grabbed some pants and a shirt and went back to my room. I pulled my dirty clothes off and stuffed them in a bag, pulling my clean clothes on I noticed that I was nervous about what they would say. Sam couldn't remember that I was alive and as far as Dean knew I had been dead for well over a year. I went over to the mirror and started putting my lipstick on, I blinked a few times and my eyes went black and then back to grey. My lips were stained a deep bloody red and I had dark shadow surrounding my eyes. I decided to call Ethan, 'Hello, Luce.' I smiled at his voice 'You haven't got long have you?' he asked 'No. If I want to do this I have to do it now. I don't know Ethan, do I want to do this?' he laughed softly at my indecision. 'Luce, you need to let them know that you are alive. They need to know that they will have to be stronger than ever. They need to know that from the minute that Dean made that deal, their lives changed forever. That includes you coming back to them.' I smiled even though he couldn't see me. 'Thanks, Ethan that's exactly what I needed to hear.' I replied. 'You are coming back to New York soon right?' he asked me 'Yeah, I am are you ok?' I said suddenly worried I had grown close to the prophet. 'Yeah, I'm fine just feel like someone is watching me whenever you are gone. Especially at the moment when you are on the other side of the country.' I breathed a sigh of relief 'Ok look, salt the doors and windows and put devils traps on the ceiling if you can reach, I'll let you know when I'll be back ok?' I heard Ethan let out a puff of air, 'Ok, will do. See you later Luce.' I heard the click then nothing when he hung up. I looked outside and saw that the sky was dark. I listened for Sam and Dean and was pleased to hear them in their room, eating their dinner. I took a deep breath and hooked my guns, knives and holy water to belt and finally strapped two Angel Blades to my back and slid one down my boot. I pulled my helmet onto my head. I was nervous. They probably would try to kill me until they knew that I was really me, then they would be angry.  
I opened the door to my room and stepped outside. I took a breath of the cold air and started towards the boys' room. I found myself standing stock still outside the door with my hand half raised to knock. I took a deep breath and let go of my fears. I was a more skilled fighter than them, I could pin them both to the ground in seconds. I knocked. Four hard knocks. I heard them stop talking 'are you expecting anyone?' I heard Sam's voice ask, they probably thought that whoever was standing on the other side of the door wouldn't be able to hear them. I guessed that Dean had shaken his head because I suddenly heard the distinct sound of 2 guns being readied for firing. My instincts got the better of me and my teeth became fangs. I heard the click of a lock and the grind of a door handle being turned slowly. The door opened slightly and I looked into the bright light into the familiar face of Dean Winchester. 'Hello Dean.'


	9. Helmets and the CEO

'You again, haven't you given us enough trouble he snarled.' he went to grab my arm and I sidestepped him. 'Why, did I know you were going to do this?' I asked before stepping inside, I saw the devils trap on the floor. 'Lilith won't like that.' I remarked before walking around it. 'Who are you' I heard Sam ask from the other side of the room. I smiled showing my teeth 'Sam Winchester, I hope you are ready for what is to come. I hope you are too Dean Winchester.' I said 'Answer his question, who are you?' Dean demanded I turned to him and reached for my helmet 'I am sorry about this you know.' I said before using my power to pull him across the room to join his brother. 'Sorry, you wanted to know who I am, I thought you'd better do it together.' I reached up warily and closed my eyes as I pulled my helmet off. 'Hello Dean, Sam.' I nodded my head at them before straightening up and opening my eyes. They were black and I saw the shock on both their faces. Dean raised his gun and shot me. I felt the sting as the bullet ripped through my lower abdomen. 'Really, Silver?' I muttered the looked up. I frowned at him and glanced at Sam, he had a shot gun raised and when I looked at him he pulled the trigger. 'Oh and salt, nice. This is going to take forever to heal.' I muttered again before sticking my fingers in the first bullet wound to get the bullet out. I had just pulled it free when I felt a liquid dripping down my back it burned slightly and I knew what it was straight away. 'Holy water, really? You two are starting to piss me off. I'm not so sure I should have brought you back Sam if you were just going to shoot me and try to drown me when I came back to see you before Dean gets dragged into hell.' I was yelling now and I was pissed off. I had known they would try to kill me but I hadn't anticipated that they would reject the idea that it was actually me. 'It's me Dean. It's Luce.' I said staring directly into his eyes. My eyes turned grey. I waited for them to say something. We all stared at each other for a few minutes then a choking noise came from Dean's mouth. 'L...Lu...Luce?' he said and I nodded 'It's really me Dean. I came to say goodbye, or really see you soon.' I looked over at Sam 'It's good to see you again Sam, I have to say brining you back was easier than I thought it would be.' Sam looked confused. 'You brought me back, I thought it was the cross roads demon?' he asked I smiled sadly at him 'She couldn't bring you back, she wasn't powerful enough. So I did, I was there that night watching him.' I turned to Dean 'You were there, you didn't stop me, or stop her or do something. I wouldn't be going to hell if you had.' Dean yelled 'Dean Winchester. You think you know everything about demons and hell. You think you know everything about me just because we slept together. You have no idea. You had to make that deal. I couldn't have saved Sam if you didn't make that deal. An eye for an eye Dean Winchester.' I snarled back at him. He blanched and looked at me with startling green eyes. 'You saved Sam, how long have you been back?' he asked in a soft voice. I turned my back on him 'I was never gone.' I said and was surprised when Sam rather than Dean responded 'What? You were never gone? What happened in that office then Luce?' he was yelling and I turned back to him with black eyes and fangs. 'Sam Winchester, you listen to me I hated doing this as much as the next person but there have been rumours in hell that someone powerful had returned. I had to go and I wasn't coming back.' My temper wasn't a great help for my attempt at getting into their good books. I could feel my eyes returning to the blackness they had been when I arrived. 'Look, I came to say goodbye. Once you are in hell I can do anything to you, I am warning you I am not the same person in hell.' Dean's eyes shifted from glaring at me to worry. 'What do you mean Luce?' he asked 'The person you see standing in front of you is only a fraction as of what I am in hell. If you meet me there you'll wish even more that you are dead. In fact you will wish you had never met me.' Dean looked straight at me 'what part of hell do you work in Luce.' He asked he sounded like he was forcing his voice to stay even, I looked up at him and stared him dead in the eye. 'I work on the rack. I'll see you soon Dean Winchester.' I leant forward and erased their memories of seeing me again and just like that I was gone. I was telling the truth, or as much as I could anyway I was the sort of person you would think hell was heaven if you met me that much was true however I didn't just work on the rack, I ran the rack and I had convinced Lilith to put Alistair, the most ruthless torturer in my charge. I was sadistic, I wanted to see Dean suffer and I wasn't entirely sure why. It was like as soon as I stepped foot in my office my humanity was gone and I was existing for the day Dean Winchester said yes to Alistair and became the torturer not the tortured. I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock on my door. It was a crossroads demon. The door flung open with a crash. 'Delivering Lilith's messages are we Crowley?' I turned to face the Demon looked terrified, 'Luce, I... I didn't know that I was delivering a message to you.' I smiled at him. 'Spit it out Crowley.' I said softly. 'Lilith asked me to tell you, that you need to be back on the rack in two hours. You need to prepare Alistair for his next client, who I understand you will be overseeing.' he drawled in his accented voice. My posture immediately changed as I took on my demon characteristics. I hadn't lied, I was not like any other demon those boys had met before, in my position of power on the rack, I oversaw everything and I was the CEO from hell. Crowley was one of my closest associates in hell, he knew that I was just biding my time until I had enough followers to overthrow Lilith and take over hell. He however had never seen me in my true demon form, not even Lilith had. Still I think that they wouldn't want to. 'Thank you Crowley. May I suggest you tell Lilith that I have returned to the rack and will oversee the torture of Dean Winchester myself there is no point denying who I am anymore.' Crowley was paler than snow when I stopped talking. 'Crowley, I said go and tell Lilith that I am there.' I leaned over him and whispered 'why you don't come to see me at work.' I laughed and disappeared in front of his eyes.  
I walked into my office to see Alistair waiting for me. 'Alistair, I have a new client for you arriving at midnight. Dean Winchester.' I said smiling. On the rack a demon's power was shown in their height and then they were ranked according to their height. I was the tallest by far and towered above my second in command. 'I will oversee his torture and you will report his answer to a question every day. Is that understood?' I asked 'Yes, Ma'am, May I ask what the question is?' I smiled down at Alistair with pointed teeth 'Of Course, the question is; Do you want freedom from torture if you start torturing souls yourself.' I looked at Alistair again 'You are to ask him this every day until he breaks. Pull him apart if you must. But once a fortnight I will come and do it myself. Is that understood Alistair?' I questioned. The demon nodded and I indicated for him to leave. I watched as he shrunk down to a human size. I sighed and sat down. There was a knock on my door 'Come in Lilith.' I said in a bored voice. I watched as the queen of hell came through the door in her demon form, Ruby trailing behind her. I stood up, 'You're going now aren't you?' I asked looking down at Lilith. She may be the queen of hell but there was no way she was more powerful than me. I had no interest in being Queen until her followers and their desire to release Lucifer from the cage was dealt with. 'I am taking Ruby's meat suit and bringing the hounds to deal with Mr. Winchester. I know you had developed feelings for him Lu...' she stopped as my face darkened 'Lilith, if you think I ever loved Dean Winchester you are dead wrong. He tried to kill me so I hate him with a vengeance. If you think any past feelings of mine will get in the way I welcome you to challenge my authority in my domain. You may be the Queen of Hell Lilith but we both know who the stronger demon is, don't we.' I interrupted her showing her my full height. Lilith paled and Ruby shrunk back 'Kill Mr. Winchester Lilith, I will do the rest. A righteous man must break the first seal. Let me handle it.' With that I pushed them both out of the room and slammed the door. I sunk back into my chair and called Ethan. 'It's happening Ethan. I am sorry but you won't see me until he is on the surface again. Keep me posted on who is going to raise him, won't you.' I snarled down my phone at the prophet hanging up before he could reply. I put my feet up on my desk and shrunk down to my human size. I knew what I had to do to convince them that the caged Lucifer was rising but how do I convince them that the other one was too. I would have to reveal myself sooner than I wanted. Hey at least I could take down the brother who thinks he is an all-powerful Angel. He was a smart-ass. A knock sounded on the door and I looked up. 'Alistair, come in.' I smiled at the demon 'He is here Luce.' I followed Alistair out the door to the mass of chains that was the pit and shifted into my demon form. I blinked and turned to Alistair my eyes red, 'How do I look.' I asked 'Terrifying, Ma'am.' He replied growing to his full height as well. I followed him to where Dean Winchester was stretched out on chains and bent over him. 'How nice it is to see you again Mr Winchester. A pleasure doing business with you.' I whispered into his ear. Dean's Eyes flew open and looked me dead in the eyes. 'Luce?' he asked and I smiled menacingly, 'I told you Dean Winchester, you didn't want to meet me in hell.' I took a step back and let him take my full height in, from my feet all the way up to my eyes I was as tall as the empire state building in my demon form. His eyes locked back onto my eyes, my red eyes. They were looking at down at him mercilessly 'Who are you?' Dean asked and a bared my teeth at him 'I am Luce, I oversee the rack. If you like I am the CEO from Hell.' I replied before turning my head to look at Alistair 'Alistair, You may begin. I expect reports at midnight each day.' I said and Alistair nodded. I turned at walked away. Lilith was waiting when I returned. 'Lilith, did you wish to observe?' I asked and she shook her head. 'Did you know Sam Winchester could resist us?' she asked and I smiled 'I didn't think that it was pertinent to share that with you to be honest Lilith.' I said and walked out of the room, shrinking down as I did so. 'I am going to New York, please do not follow me.' I said and disappeared to the surface. I blinked into existence in the middle of a devils trap. 'Seriously Ethan!' I yelled at the prophet who was standing on the other side of the room. 'Luce?' he questioned. 'You said you would be gone for a while.' He said 'I said I would be gone for a while but I thought I'd better check on you, you seemed pretty freaked out earlier.' I said looking at him through narrowed eyes. I looked down at the devils trap and took a step forward so I was at the front edge, then I took a breath and winced at the slight burning sensation when I stepped across the line. Ethan stared at me with wide eyes. I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. 'I think we need to talk.' Ethan was gaping at me. I snickered at him. 'Ethan, sit down.' He walked stiffly over to the couch sitting opposite me. I smiled but stayed standing. 'I need you to tell me what you know about the titan angel Lucifer.' I looked down at him with darkening eyes. 'Lucifer? I ah, know that she is the first and eldest angel created. She was rivaling God in power that is what made her dangerous. I know that she fell or was cast from heaven because she didn't like the idea that God was creating more angels. She fell and bypassed earth, she went straight to hell.' He spewed words at me and looked away. 'You have two things wrong Ethan.' I said softly 'She is more powerful than god that is what makes her dangerous, she didn't go straight to hell Ethan she created hell and became the first demon. Anything else you know?' I asked the prophet who was staring out the window. 'She disappeared almost immediately after she created hell, no one knows, not the demons, not even the angels know what happened. It is rumoured that she became hell. I have heard that in her angelic form she is taller than the Tokyo Sky tree.' I looked at him sharply 'Well that is offensive, she is taller than the Burj Khalifa in Dubai.' I hissed 'Is that all you know Ethan?' I asked softly. He nodded 'I don't see what this has to do with you being able to cross salt and step out of devils traps.' He said flatly. I looked outside and saw that the sky was dark so I looked at my watch it was midnight 'Meet in central park in twenty minutes and I will explain to you, I can't do it here, demons are listening.' I said and flashed out of the apartment to central park. I began warding against demons and felt the sting of the sigils. 'Luce why are we here?' I heard Ethan's voice behind me and turned to face him. 'You asked what it had to do with me being able to get out of devil's traps. I am going to show you.' I said flatly. 'I am going to show you what I look like when I am at work.' He looked at me quizzically 'You mean what you look like at the rack?' he asked, I nodded and took a few steps back and began to rise slowly. I watched as the normally tall buildings shrunk and I became level with the top of the empire state building. I bent down and placed my hand on the ground. 'Stand on my hand Ethan.' I said and felt the slight pressure of him standing on my palm. 'Do me a favour and sit down, and close your eyes.' I murmured. I started to raise my hand so I was holding it out level with my face. 'Ethan,' I whispered 'Don't be afraid ok, I will not hurt you. Open your eyes.' I watched as he slowly opened his eyes and took in my large face, then moving up to my eyes he opened his mouth in a scream. I place a finger over his mouth and looked at him fiercely. 'Would you prefer I did this?' I asked sarcastically making my large eyes black. He nodded his head and I smirked at him then quickly shut my mouth when his eyes widened at the sight of my fangs. 'Sorry, I'll put you down now.' I said lowering him to the ground then shrinking myself so I was a human height. 'I still don't get it Luce, why can you get out of devils traps?' I smiled at him 'because I am the most powerful demon in hell. That is why I am so tall. Hell I could be queen if I wanted to.'


	10. Pray for A Demon, Evoke an Angel

He fainted. I looked at him and reached for his shoulder flashing the both of us home again. I tucked him into his bed and went out to the kitchen. My phone was ringing on the bench, I looked at the caller ID and sighed 'Hello Lilith.' I said tiredly 'Thank Lucifer you're ok you just disappeared, anyway when will you be back?' she asked 'I am just packing some things then I will be on my way.' I replied 'I need to check on Mr. Winchester anyway.' I hung up and went into my room, I pulled everything out and put it into suitcases. I couldn't stay here, not anymore. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scrawled a note to Ethan. I'm sorry, I have to go and I won't be coming back. Don't look for me. Michael will protect you now. I sighed and set it on the table along with my phone and flashed out of the apartment taking my cases with me. I flashed back into my office immediately becoming my full size and getting changed. I put on a black sleeveless dress and red stilettos, re applied my lipstick and pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in so it swam around my shoulders and let it light up in blue flame. I walked out into the pit and smiled at the screams of the people around me, I walked over to a woman who looked to be around 25. I watched the demon take a scythe and cut an ankle off slowly. 'Move, I will take care of this one today.' I said in a snarl. It had been so long since I had tortured anyone it felt good to be back in the game. I tapped my chin and my teeth became fangs. I smiled at the woman who was looking at me in terror 'you my dear are very lucky, I run the pit and I am the best at what I do.' I let my finger slid down her chest. Not quite puncturing the skin but enough to make her scream. I smiled slightly but it faltered when I heard a familiar voice scream a name 'SAM!' I whirled around to stare at Alistair. I snarled and he whirled around to face me, 'Keep him quiet Alistair.' I growled I turned back to the woman who had passed out, 'Wake up.' I said slapping her face she jolted awake and I smiled through my fangs. I bent over her and took a bite out of her torso. 'Stop, please stop.' She screamed 'What have I done to deserve this?' I pulled myself back up to look in her eyes. 'You, my dear sold your soul.' I said before reaching for a knife behind me and slicing off her head. She would be back tomorrow. I walked over to Alistair 'How are you doing Alistair? Has he broken yet?' I asked looking at the unconscious Dean. 'Ask him again tomorrow, you may leave. I wish to have a turn with this one.' I looked at the collection of instruments on Alistair's table and picked up a chain. I wrapped it around Dean's wrists and hooked it onto a hoist. 'Wakey, Wakey sweetie.' I said tapping him on his cheek with a large finger. His eyes flickered and I made mine go black, 'Luce?' he asked 'What are you doing?' I smiled a little, 'Dean Winchester, asking a demon questions in hell.' I smirked 'Why do you think I am here Dean? Something is pulling you out, you have only been here an earth month, yet you are being pulled on by an Angel. Do you know why?' I whispered in his ear and hoisted him higher, he groaned in pain 'I don't know Luce. I get the feeling you do though.' He replied through clenched teeth. I turned to face the table and found a short sword 'I know why, I however am not at liberty to tell you.' I snarled and whipped around with the sword creating an arc of blood on his chest. He gasped and stared at me in shock 'Luce, why did yo...' he broke off as I let my eyes go red. 'You run this place don't you? That's why you are such a good fighter.' I smiled and nodded 'Meet the boss Winchester. Do you want to come off the rack? Join us?' I heard Alistair's voice from behind me. 'No, never!' Dean yelled back 'Alistair,' I turned smiling at the demon. 'You may carry on.' I walked off leaving the sound of Dean screaming behind me. I repeated this week after week until finally one day I was sitting in my office discussing souls with the demon Crowley when I heard Alistair yelling 'Boss, Boss come quick there is something you need to hear.' I rushed out of the door and strode over to where Alistair was looking curiously at Dean. 'What, Alistair?' I asked but before he answered I knew. 'You have said yes. You finally broke. I am impressed but do you know how long you have been down here Dean Winchester?' I asked my voice sounded excited. He shook his head and looked at me, he was ashamed 'you have been here thirty years Dean. Well thirty years in hell, three months on the surface.' I said my voice filled with more excitement than there should have been. I snapped my fingers and the chains holding him in place were gone and he sat up. 'Thirty years. So that first time you came to see me, I had been here ten years already?' he asked weakly. I nodded and turned to Alistair 'Train him, then start him on the new souls. He needs to be ruthless in three days.' I said before walking over to the table and grabbing the short sword I had used on him twenty years before. 'Think fast.' I said before whipping round and slicing across Dean's chest. 'No fair, you are still a demon Luce.' He said, I frowned at him. 'You call me boss or ma'am now. You work for me.' I turned away from him and strode across to my office slamming the door behind me. 'Lilith' I yelled and the she demon appeared at my door 'Yes, Luce?' she questioned 'The first seal has been opened. It is time for you to get to work.' For the next three and a half weeks I watched Dean get better and better at what he did, when I noticed something appearing on his arm little by little. 'Dean Winchester, I need to see you in my office, Now please.' I yelled in my booming voice through my office door. I waited for him to come through and indicated for him to shut it. 'What is on your arm Dean?' I asked he pulled up his sleeve. It was a hand print 'what the...' he looked at me and saw the black look on my face. I shrunk down do I could get a better look and swore violently 'Castiel.' Dean looked at me with a shocked look on his face. 'Castiel? What the hell is a Castiel?' he asked 'Angel. I think your time has come, they are pulling you free. They really want you. There have been many indications in the last 39 years that they have been trying to get you out. I guess they finally succeeded. You would have been here forty years tomorrow. I guess that they are going to pull you out then.' A growl emitted from my chest. 'Goodbye Dean.' I whispered as I touched his forehead. He forgot me but he didn't forget hell. I pushed his soul upwards helping the Angel pull him out. I felt a piercing pain in my head then I blacked out. I woke with a ringing in my ears. I was in a hotel room I saw a phone sitting on the table and picked it up. I stared at the date on the phone. It had been three years since Dean had left hell. What the hell was going on? The door opened and Ethan walked in. 'Oh good you're awake.' I stared at him and he blanched 'Oh they warned me this might happen.' I was angry and I needed answers. My fangs lengthened and my vision sharpened. I knew he was staring into pitch black eyes. 'Ethan, what is going on?' I snarled. He was whiter than a sheet 'I met the Winchesters, they said you had just appeared at their friend Bobby's house and passed out on the floor.' He said slowly. I tilted my head like a dog listening 'go on.' 'Then all of a sudden you got up and your eyes were black and you just walked out, they followed you and watched you kill dozens of demons, they finally got you tied up and in the boot of their car. They called me because my number was on your phone. You fought on the side of Lucifer for the last three years and collapsed when he fell into the pit with Michael, Dean and his friend said you probably won't remember any of it. Lucifer had you under some sort of spell. You should probably call them.' I nodded 'I need to eat. Wait, what about Sam' I said flatly my teeth returning to normal but my eyes were not going to change back until I ate and surpassed the part of me my demon was so eager to ignore. 'Blood?' Ethan questioned and I nodded at him, 'In the fridge.' I walked over to the fridge and saw that it was full of blood bags. I pulled a few out and sat on the bed. 'I took the liberty of going shopping for you, there are clothes in the bathroom.' He said when I had finished my last bag. I smiled as my eyes changed to their grey colour. 'Thanks. Ethan, maybe you should call Dean, what happened to Sam?' I said slowly 'Sam is in the pit, he was Lucifer's vessel.' He said I smiled sadly before heading to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed and followed the smell of hot food to the table. 'I called Dean, he will be here shortly. He is bringing his friend with him, they are anxious to see you. His friend hasn't met you yet, we have just told him stories about you.' I smiled 'Who is his friend? Have you met him?' Ethan smiled and indicated for me to sit at the table 'I haven't met him, I have spoken to him on the phone though. He sounds nice. Not really in touch with the whole being a normal human being though.' I smiled at him 'Does he have a name?' Ethan shook his head, « He wouldn't tell me his name, said something about protecting me from the angels.' I nodded, 'Well do you know what he is? He shook his head and I sighed "Where are we meeting them?' I asked. 'A restaurant in town, I told them it would be safer in public.' I smiled 'That was a good idea, I like the clothes you bought by the way.' I wasn't lying, Ethan had chosen thigh high black stiletto boots, tight black jeans, a dark grey turtle neck a black blazer and a white scarf. He had also bought a selection of make-up which I had laughed at but still, I applied some black eyeliner and bronze and gold eye shadow and deep purple lipstick. 'You did well buying for a girl.' His phone started ringing 'Hello? Yes Dean it really is her... Ok we'll meet you in ten minutes' he turned to me, 'They'll be in town in ten minutes.' I looked at him 'Ethan, where are we?' I looked out the window 'Chicago, I thought it might be better to bring you to a place you might like, plus it's got an entrance to hell nearby.' I smiled at him laughing, 'I'll meet you there yeah?' I said before flashing out and reappearing in the middle of the city. I walked the streets, window shopping trying to calm my nerves until I saw Dean and Ethan walking into a small cafe. I texted Ethan, I am just behind you, don't acknowledge me when I come in. Let Dean notice me first. Tell him I said I would be there in a minute if he asks you what the text said. See you soon.' I pressed send and watched as Ethan told Dean what I had "said" I saw him looking my way and gave a little wave. My hair had been tied into a pony tail so I pulled it free and shook it out. It settled around my face like black flames. I took a deep breath and stalked into the restaurant straight past the Dean and Ethan I looked at the other man through a sheet of my hair as I walked past and my breath caught in my throat, I knew the man he was with and my biggest secret was about to be discovered. 'Luce over here!' I heard Ethan behind me, I stopped walked back over to him deliberately keeping my back to Dean and the man. 'Um, Ethan can I talk to you and Dean only outside?' I saw Ethan glance at Dean 'Sure Luce, lead the way.' I whipped around my hair flowing out behind me and almost ran for the door. 'It's good to see you Dean but why did you fail to tell me you were brining an Angel to this.' I was almost yelling, Ethan grabbed my arm 'Angel?' he asked 'The one inside stupid.' I replied glaring at Dean. 'I don't see why it's such a problem Luce.' Dean said, he was obviously confused as to why I was so angry. 'It's a problem because I know him.' I said. I stiffened when I heard a voice behind me 'I can leave. If I need too Dean. I don't want to cause you any trouble.' I took a deep breath and started to turn around slowly keeping my head down 'Hello, Castiel.' I said gripping his arm and dragging him away as I flashed out. Appearing in an abandoned warehouse I stared at the angel with a look of anguish. Castiel stared back at me with a look of utter terror and I smiled.


	11. Angel Blades Will Not Save You Now

'I didn't realise that you were going to be here.' I said waiting in silence for a response when I heard footsteps behind me. 'Rumour was you weren't dead.' Crowley was striding towards me, 'I assume you want my head?' I smiled darkly. 'Hell no Crowley, What are you doing here?' I asked still staring at Castiel. 'You have company. Which is why I am here. Apparently you stole Cas here away from Dean.' A laugh crept into his voice. 'Do you two know each other?' he asked his voice was now questioning as he took in our static, staring forms. Cas opened his mouth first. 'Yes. I know her. I doubt that you know who she is though.' His voice was strained and I smirked 'I agree... With my Brother.' I turned to face Crowley, my back to the door. 'Sorry, did you say your Brother?' he asked his voice almost a shout. I smiled darkly, 'He is my brother' I said 'And she is my eldest Sister.' Castiel added. Crowley went white and his eyes went black. 'You're an angel.' I smiled making my eyes black. 'And a demon.' I heard Castiel clear his throat from behind me. 'What is it Castiel?' 'What colour are your wings.' He asked carefully. 'Would you like to see them? You white wings are nothing compared to mine.' I said indicating for him to stand in front of me. 'Don't all of you, Angels have white wings?' Crowley asked 'Yes, all but one. Even she is supposed to be a legend. The only angel more powerful than God. I have been in God's presence and even in her demon form she has more power than Him. The only Angel who doesn't have white wings is the first Angel, the first Archangel. The first angel who was created, it went wrong though. She was created evil because even in her neutral state she was more powerful than God.' Castiel explained to Crowley. I heard a faint creak from behind me but when I heard no more noise, I decided it was the wind. 'She convinced God for a while that she was the perfect being He thought he created and then one day, He angered her, no one really knows how but she snapped and he true form took hold, she grew taller than Him and her hair turned black. Her snowy wings turned black and had gold tips. Her name was Lucifer' He turned to me 'Show us your wings.' I smiled and my eyes flashed ice blue. I unfurled my ebony wings, the gold tips shining in the sunlight. 'Lucifer.' Castiel breathed and I heard a creak behind me and a familiar scent permeated the air. I stiffened. 'What!' Dean yelled. 'Lucifer is in the pit with my brother. That is not Lucifer.' I ignored him, and turned my gaze to Ethan who was standing a few yards behind Dean. 'Hello Boys.' I said simply a laugh creeping into my voice. 'Lucifer, why did you do what you did with the other Lucifer?' Castiel asked from behind me 'To keep my cover. I needed you to see how I could be when I let my demon side take over completely, now unfortunately, you have to see who I am with my angel side in control.' I said without turning, 'Well, I guess you want to be the Queen of hell now?' Crowley said I looked at him sharply, my eyes studying him careful, 'No.' I said simply he looked relieved 'I want to be king.' Crowley looked at me he was terrified 'You, the King?' he asked 'You're an angel. How can you even stand to be in hell? Oh wait, you are a demon too.' He sounded pissed off so I smirked 'You would still be king, I would simply be your co-king, I give you free reign and you give me free reign. Or we could get married.' I watched as his look turned from terror to understanding 'A co leadership, leaning your way, yes?' I nodded 'That makes sense both of us king of hell but there will be no marriage involved.' I laughed 'Like I would marry you Crowley.' I flashed my red eyes at him and he smiled. He was used to me being a red eyed demon. Dean was still staring at the place my wings had been, I turned to look at him forgetting that my eyes were red and not grey. 'Say something Dean.' I whispered he looked straight at me, I was surprised to see utter hatred in his eyes. 'Your eyes, I have seen them somewhere before. You were in hell before Cas pulled me out.' He spat, 'I know, I was doing my job, Dean as I recall I only hurt you twice.' He turned to look at me 'Hurt me? You got your little minion to torture me every day for thirty years until I said yes to coming off the rack.' I looked at him, 'I was doing my job, Winchester don't push me, Gods precious little hunter or not I will kill and I will leave you dead this time.' I snarled at him 'Come and see me when you have made up your mind whether you want me around or not.' I flashed out leaving the king of hell, a fallen angel, a prophet and a hunter staring at the spot I had been standing. To tell the truth I was only a few metres away listening to their conversation in the shadows. 'Dean, she has a point. Apart from when you went to hell, God never brought you back.' Castiel was saying, Ethan was nodding in agreement and Dean was frowning. Crowley on the other hand was staring straight at me, I beckoned for him to come to me and slunk further back. 'Well, boys I know who I'd want to be supporting. I am going to join the newly crowned King of hell. I don't suppose any of you will be joining me?' Crowley asked looking pointedly at Ethan, 'I'll come I trust her even if she didn't tell me who she was.' I heard Ethan's voice shake as he spoke, he was obviously rattled by what had just happened. 'Well then, Mr. Michaels, let's go and join the one person who can keep us alive. As for you two, PICK A BLOODY SIDE!' Crowley's voice rose and I heard footsteps coming my way. 'Quickly, in here, quiet.' I said shoving them behind me. 'Cas, she lied to us, I was with her for years and she never let on to who she was. How did you not see that? I thought you were watching out for me?' I snickered at Dean's confused tone, 'She was quite right to not tell you, although I am wondering why she waited this long to tell you who she was, I have a feeling she wouldn't have told you if I wasn't here. I wasn't even sure she existed.' Castiel was reasoning, or trying to reason with Dean. 'What should I do Cas? I can't just leave, she is powerful, and she could get Sam out of the Cage, couldn't she?' I heard Dean's voice spark with hope and Cas sigh. 'She could I suppose, but you have just pissed her off, I would say go and apologise but I don't know where she has gone. I can also find another way to get her out.' I sniggered and turned to Crowley, 'Can I borrow your phone?' he handed it to me and I typed in a quick text The Langham, 330 North Wabash Avenue Chicago Room 411. I sent the text and listened as a few moments later Dean's phone alerted him to the text. 'The Langham, 330 North Wabash Avenue, Chicago Room 411? What is that supposed to mean?' Dean's voice was strained, 'I believe that is where she is, Dean but you'll need to put your suit on they won't let you in there like that.' Castiel replied, 'Come on, we'd better go.' I whispered turning to Crowley and Ethan, 'Do you need a ride?' Crowley shook his head and disappeared, Ethan nodded and I held out my hand. He took it and we disappeared and reappeared in room 411 of The Langham. I saw Crowley standing in the middle of the room looking at me expectantly. 'Well, that was fun. Now Ethan, you need to get changed, so do I and Crowley can you go back and grab my weapons? They are in the shabby motel I woke up in. You have three minutes.' I said not looking up from the table I had sat down at. 'Luce? Do I still call you that?' I heard Ethan's voice from the other side of the room. I looked up, 'Of course, Ethan what do you need?' He was standing by the door to the bedroom, 'Can I go back to New York, now? I would like to go home and be alone for a while.' I smiled at him 'Of course, do you need money for a plane ticket?' I asked, he shook his head, 'Well then my good friend, there is a flight leaving for New York in three hours, I suggest leaving now, so you don't get stuck in traffic, please do call me if you need anything. I will always be your protector Ethan, I am your friend even if you hate me.' he smiled hesitantly 'Luce, you were the only friend I had, I will call you if I need anything as long as you tell me if you need anything' My smile slipped a little, he nodded sadly and headed for the door, 'Good luck with Dean and Castiel, Luce. Please don't let them try to kill you.' I laughed 'Never.' I looked down and heard the door open 'Goodbye, Ethan.' I said softly 'Goodbye, Luce.' The door clicked shut and I looked up, he was gone. I walked over to the bedroom and opened the closet door, I pulled out my black leather pants and my boots, my black turtle neck and my black blazer. I slid them on and looked in the mirror, 'Luce, I have your weapons.' I heard Crowley's voice coming through the door. I walked out and saw the demon standing there with a large duffel bag in his hand, I pulled out my Angel blades and slid them into place on my back and down my boot, followed by my knives and guns in the pockets of my pants. 'How do I look?' I asked Crowley who turned from his place at the window, 'Great, for someone who is anticipating being killed.' I smirked at him 'I'm not going to die, Crowley.' He looked at me, 'Are you sure about that?' I nodded 'I want you to leave and come back at around lunch tomorrow.' I said flatly. Before I could say another word Crowley had disappeared, he didn't need to be asked twice. I could hear the sound of footsteps outside. I smiled and sat in a high backed black and gold chair in front of the fireplace. I was facing away from the door when I heard a knock, I snapped my fingers and the door creaked open. 'Cas, stay behind me.' I heard Dean murmur. I didn't move until Dean was nearly in front of the chair I was sitting in. 'Hello Dean.' I said standing up, he took me in and his expression softened. 'It really is you Luce.' I could hear Castiel behind me and smiled slightly. 'It is, I hear your brother is trapped in the cage with Lucifer and Michael?' Dean nodded and I watched his face, he wasn't quite looking at me, he was looking just over my shoulder where I knew Castiel was standing behind me. I heard movement behind me and the next thing I knew there was an Angel Blade sticking out of my chest. 'Huh,' I said looking down at my chest 'An angel blade, really Castiel?' I looked at it for a few moments before grabbing the blade sticking out of my chest and pulling it slowly out. I looked up at Castiel. 'Surely you know that I created these brother so they don't work on me.' They both looked at me in shocked silence. 'Take a seat boys, I think we have some things to talk about.'


	12. Show me how it hurts

I watched them open and close their mouths like fish trying to comprehend what was going on. 'Come on, are you going to join me or not?' I asked getting impatient, Castiel nodded and Dean stared straight at me, our eyes met and I was pleased to see that there was no hate in them anymore. 'Dean?' I asked hesitantly, he nodded and turned to Castiel, 'Cas can you give us some time to talk maybe come back tomorrow sometime?' he asked and Castiel looked at me the unspoken order not to hurt him passed between us and I nodded. He disappeared and I turned to Dean, 'He can get your brother out Dean.' I said and Dean looked at me 'Right now I don't care about Sam, I care about you. I still love you.' He said suddenly.I was shocked at his sudden outburst, 'What?' I asked 'I said I still love you, Luce no matter who or what you are. Do yo...' I cut him off kissing him suddenly. 'Shit, I'm sorry.' I said pulling away and moving to the other side of the room. 'Luce, its ok.' Dean said getting up from his seat and moving towards me. 'Do you feel the same?' he asked his voice husky. 'I never stopped loving you Dean, not once.' I backed away until my back was against the bedroom door 'Then why are you backing away Lucifer?' I froze 'What?' Dean asked suddenly 'You said my name, you said my name you said Lucifer.' I said in shock, 'Yes, I did, do you know why?' he asked and I shook my head, he smiled softly 'Because, I love you no matter who you are.' He was in front of me now, he kept moving until he was pressed against me, then he dipped his head and kissed me fiercely. I gasped and kissed him back hitching my legs around his waist, I felt him reach for the door handle behind me and the door to the bedroom swung open, he started walking forward, kissing my neck and pulling my jacket off and unclipping the angel blades from my back, I pulled his head back up so I could kiss his mouth as I pulled his shirt over his head, we hadn't made it across the room yet. I moved to his neck as he kissed my head, then he pulled away from me I watched his eyes widen as he pulled my shirt over my head and saw the healing hole from the Angel blade, I pulled his head up 'don't, I'm fine.' I said looking straight into his eyes. I felt the softness of the bed behind me and released his waist falling back onto the pillows and pulled off my boots, I reached for my pants and Dean grabbed my hands, 'let me.' he said simply before reaching for my waistband, I watched as he slid his hands down the sides and started shuffling the tight leather down my legs. Then I was lying there in my underwear watching as he undid his belt. 'Wait, let me.' I copied his words and sat up. I reached for his waistband and undid the buttons. My lips parted slightly as I slid his jeans down until he could step out of them. He crawled onto the bed standing on his knees above me as I lay back. He pressed his mouth to mine and I pressed my mouth against his and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up and pushing him down so he was sitting on the bed. I wrapped my legs around him and kept kissing, I could feel his arousal pressing against me. His arms wrapped around my back reaching for my bra. I felt the clasp come undone and I leant back so he could pull it off. I watched as his eyes widened and his lips parted, I smiled and put my arms around his neck again pressing myself against him and pulling us both backwards. My head was against the pillows and he was kissing me passionately, I felt for the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off, taking him in I rolled us over and started to kiss him even more passionately. I kissed a line down his chest feeling his hands reach for my underwear I rose above him placing my head just above his shoulder kicking off the panties when I felt them fall to my ankles. I rolled onto my back and watched as Dean kissed my body, moving up and down and then reaching down and sliding his fingers inside me, I pressed myself against his touch and moaned. 'Dean, please.' I groaned as he pulled his fingers out he snickered and I gasped when he entered me. I rolled so I was on top of him and began kissing him again. It was ecstasy, moving together again. I reached my peak first and shortly after I felt Dean reach his, I rolled off him my body still trembling. Somehow we had ended up under the blankets. It had been so long since I had loved anyone as much as I loved Dean. 'That was, amazing.' Dean spoke first, I turned and looked at him. 'I missed you Dean.' I said sadly, as he rolled onto his side 'I missed you too Luce. Lucifer. Which do you prefer?' I smiled 'Luce. Lucifer is my name, but you should only say it if you are angry with me or you stop loving me.' I said facing him. Dean yawned and I laughed, 'you need to get some sleep. I'll be in the lounge if you need me.' Dean smiled thoughtfully. 'What?' I asked apprehension tainting my voice 'My angel, I think I like that.' I frowned 'But Dean, Castiel is your Angel, I, I am your Devil.' He snickered and rolled to face me. 'That's true, but you are my devil, no one else's Luce.' He yawned again and I pushed him gently, I looked at the clock, it was nine o'clock. 'I forgot, are you hungry?' I asked him suddenly remembering that he needed to eat too. He smiled at the ceiling, 'You want to get room service?' I murmured he nodded and I got up, I grabbed a robe from the bathroom and wrapped it around me. I dialled the number for room service, 'Hi, can I have a burger, some fries and pie.' I said reading off the menu, I heard the reply and hung up. 'Twenty minutes. Then you can eat ok?' I said to Dean who was sprawled against the copious amount of pillows on the bed. I laughed and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. 'Do you mind if I take a photo?' I asked and he smiled wickedly. 'Only if I get to take one of you, sweetheart.' I smiled and snapped the photo, 'Can you do the eye thing?' he asked holding up his phone. I cocked my head to one side 'Which eye thing?' he laughed 'How about all three?' I frowned and gave him puppy dog eyes 'No fair, you get three pictures then.' he was smiling at me adorably, 'Fine, you get to take some more whenever you want if I get these three, deal?' I smiled 'Deal? You want to do a deal with the Devil?' his smile faltered and I laughed 'Just kidding, you have a deal, not a deal, a promise.' I sat next to him on the bed and let my eyes go black, 'Say cheese.' I smiled and heard the click of the camera before changing my eyes to red, again I heard the click of the camera and I let my eyes go grey. 'Hey, I wanted Angel eyes too.' Dean whined at me, I looked down at him 'You will get all four sweetie, for all the pictures of you, you can have four of me, for now.' I said hearing the soft click of the camera 'You ready?' he nodded eagerly and I let my eyes glow blue, 'Ah, hurry up, my wings are trying to unfurl on me now.' I muttered through clenched teeth as I smiled. 'Done and just in time.' Dean said as there was a knock on the door. I padded across the room to the door and pulled it open, 'Thank you. That will be all.' I said to the man who pushed the trolley containing the food I had ordered for Dean into the room. He left and I picked it up and carried it to the table, 'Smells good, Luce.' Dean said padding out of the bedroom, 'Do you need something to wear?' I choked out between laughs Dean had come striding out of the bedroom wearing nothing. He smiled 'Does it make you uncomfortable?' he asked and I shook my head 'No, but I am having difficulty concentrating on what I am doing.' I replied taking off my robe, I handed it to him and shot off to my closet. I pulled out my black leggings, a grey t-shirt and my oversized blue hoodie. I slid myself into them and headed out to the lounge again, 'You look cute.' Dean remarked as I padded my way towards him. 'As do you.' I replied sitting across from him. He was sitting with the robe wrapped around his waist and holding a burger in his hands. 'Aren't you going to eat?' I smiled slightly and looked down, 'I don't eat Dean. I've never needed too, it just makes me sick.' I replied not looking up. I pulled my laptop onto the desk and booted it up, I glanced up and had to look again. Dean was staring at me 'What?' I asked staring back at him. 'You don't eat? So all those years we were together you forced yourself to eat? And it made you sick?' I smiled sadly, 'I had hoped that it would make you accept me more, besides, I could suppress the angel side of me by drinking blood, that also helped with the nausea.' I looked back at my computer, 'You drank blood to stay more demon than angel? Why would you do that?' he asked and I looked up again, 'Because, I knew that you weren't ready for angels, and you would accept me more if I was a demon, I put myself through a lot of pain for you Dean, you have no idea how much it hurts to suppress your angel.' I said offhandedly I heard a sharp intake of breath from Dean. I sighed and closed my laptop. I was going to have to talk about this. I looked up to see his eyes were filled with tears. 'You did all that for me?' he asked so I nodded 'How much?' he asked and I stared at him in confusion 'how much what?' I asked. 'How much did it hurt Luce?' I looked up at him, tears of angel ichor springing into my eyes, 'You really don't want to know Dean.' I replied quietly. I was surprised to see frustration in his eyes. 'I need to know Luce, it doesn't matter if I don't want to know how bad can it be?' I was fed up with his pushiness and I snapped a little 'Eat Dean. We can talk about this later.' I said standing up, I headed for the bathroom when he started eating again and hopped in the large shower, I was standing there with the two shower heads streaming water over my tense body when I heard the door open, 'Luce, it's me can I come in?' I heard Dean's voice next to the shower, I wiped some condensation off the glass door and nodded. I turned away from him waited for him. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you.' I heard his voice by my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist. I leant back against him, 'it is ok it has been a very emotional day. I'm the one who should be apologising, but I did warn you before you went to hell, that I was a different person. Do you want to remember that?' I turned to face him, 'What do you mean Luce?' he asked, I smiled sadly 'I came to see you before you came to hell, but I erased your memories of me because I wanted you to remember how I was before you thought I died.' I answered watching his face carefully, he finally looked down at me 'No more secrets Luce, ok? I don't think I can handle anymore secrets.' I smiled 'I need those memories back.' I looked up into his eyes 'Please don't think any worse of me, I love you that is why I came to warn you.' I said before reaching up and placing two fingers on his forehead. I watched as understanding swept across his face, then it suddenly went blank. 'Dean? Dean are you ok?' I pressed as I shook is shoulders, he suddenly grabbed my face and held me still, I froze unsure of what was going on. 'Dean?' I questioned, he looked down at me intense passion in his eyes 'You really do love me don't you? You were there, the whole time. I remember seeing you trail us as we hunted, I thought I was crazy. You really do love me.' he asked 'Yes.' I replied confusion laced my voice. He bent down and kissed me so furiously I nearly fell over 'Then Lucifer, tell me how much it hurt.' He growled between kisses. 'Dean Winchester, do you really want to know how it felt?' I asked pushing him away from me. It came out angrier than I had meant and he looked at me in surprise 'Yes I do I need to understand Luce.' He replied so confidently I had to study his face. Finally I opened my mouth 'Not here, there are some clothes for you in the closet put them on and meet me on the bed. I said before slipping out of the bathroom to the lounge. I sat on the couch reading until I heard Dean's voice coming through the open door, 'I'm ready.' I stood and took a deep breath, he would be lucky if it didn't kill him, even though I was only going to show him a fraction of what it was really like. I was sitting on the bed across from Dean explaining to him what I was going to do, 'I am not going to let you feel all of it, it would kill you and I can only bring you back from the dead so many times okay?' I watched as a little fear and apprehension crossed onto his face, 'Are you sure about this Dean?' I asked one more time, he nodded 'You'd better lie down.' He laughed weakly, 'is it going to be that bad?' I smiled sadly down at him 'Worse.' I said before reaching towards his forehead.


	13. Breakfast with Angels

He stiffened under my touch and I wanted to pull my fingers away from him. I knew what he was going through, it wasn't even that bad yet, it was a slow burning sensation that grew hotter and hotter, yet it made you cold and clammy, the burn turned to a stinging followed by intense pressure as the Angel inside fought to get out. The pressure increased so it felt like there was a piano sitting on top of you then it abruptly changes to intense cold and red hot branding irons being pushed against you from the inside. Dean was gasping now, so I pulled my fingers away, 'You didn't even last five minutes that was only the beginning.' I said coldly, I hated doing this but he was right, he needed to understand. 'Let me feel it again, but skip to the middle.' Dean gasped at me, 'Fine, but I am coming with you this time.' I said lying down next to him, I laced my fingers between his and gripped him tight, 'ready?' I asked 'ready.' He replied his face braced with for the pain. I led into it slowly, I had dealt with this for years so I was used to it, We were in lava, surrounded by the intense molten heat of it, our skin blistering, then the stabbing from the angel on the inside, jabbing at our resolves slowly cutting them away, then the sweet relief of blood as it flowed through our bodies replaced by the slow fire again, then the hallucinations began. I purposefully showed Dean what I had seen, him dead, hanging by the neck, wrists slashed, blood in a puddle on the ground, the other Lucifer in Sam and Michael in Dean fighting, then back to me sobbing in next to a broken body, his body, then I showed him what my hallucination self-had done in response to his death. I became the angel again and declared war on heaven and hell. I tore the war apart, making heaven and hell work together to take me down. Peace was achieved and then I would wake, back in the fiery pit of blackness which was always followed by the bright stinging light of heaven. The horror of who I really was. We saw me killing him over and over as he pleaded for his life when I lost control. I pulled my hand away, sat up and looked at Dean he was sweating. I smiled sadly 'You wanted to know what it was like, I went through that and more every day since I first met you when you were a child, it stopped today when I finally gave in and released my angel again.' He was staring at me, 'what was that, those images?' he asked in a shaky voice. I gulped and looked away 'they are some of my biggest fears and a small scale of my revenge should those fears become a reality. Hallucinations if you will. My angel taunting me, my demon laughing in my face.' I said looking at the wall. 'You need sleep, I'll see you in the morning.' I said before he could reply and I got up and left the room. I didn't regret it the more I thought about it the more I decided that he had to know who I really was. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was just after midnight. I headed down to the bar and ordered a drink, 'Vodka shot, make it a double.' I said to the bartender who looked at me and handed me the shot I downed it and asked for another one. By the time the bar closed I had downed over 15 shots, the bartender was impressed and a little awed, as an angel I couldn't get drunk but I had decided it was time to go back to the room. I got back to find Dean snoring on the bed, I pulled the blankets over him then padded out to the lounge. I grabbed my laptop and sat myself on the couch. I started writing the last report for the rack I would ever do, as the new crowned co-king of hell I no longer needed to be in charge of tedious soul paperwork. Everything was about to change, soon the Angels would know I was alive, hell would find out as well, I was trying to put that off as long as I could by staying hidden. But I would need to figure out a way to get Sam Winchester out of the cage before anything else happened. Before I knew it the sun had risen and Dean was padding across the room towards me. 'Did you go to sleep last night?' he asked taking in my hunched form. 'No, Dean I don't sleep.' I said offhandedly 'Do you want to go out for breakfast?' I asked looking up at him 'What?' I asked seeing his shocked face 'You. Don't. Sleep?' he said slowly, 'No, did I forget to mention that?' I said sarcastically 'of course I don't sleep, I am a Demon, Angel whatever the hell I am we don't sleep or eat.' I continued standing up, 'I am going to take a shower then I am taking you out to breakfast.' I said heading towards the bathroom, 'You can either have coffee or join me.' I heard an involuntary groan of approval come from Dean as I walked through the door, 'I hope that was for me and not the coffee.' I laughed turning the shower on, I heard Dean behind me and pushed the door shut. 'So, good morning sleepy head.' I said before stretching up to kiss Dean. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, 'Can I?' he asked indicating my clothing, I nodded and took a step back, letting him take in what I was wearing, A long blue t-shirt dress and boots, 'I have never seen you wear anything other than black or grey, it is amazing to see you in that colour. It really brings out the colour in your eyes.' He said still looking at my clothes I growled softly 'too much talking, I want to have a shower.' He laughed and reached for my boots, unzipping them and pulling them off. He then proceeded to unbutton my dress and then I decided to surprise him. I quickly pulled the pants he was wearing and the shirt he was wearing off. Laughing I pulled his underwear off and to my surprise he was just as aroused as I was. I laughed again and came to a rest standing in my underwear in front of him, he pushed me back slowly against the glass door of the shower, I felt him reach behind me to open the door and soon we were both enveloped in hot water. He hitched my legs around his waist and proceeded to pull my underwear off ripping it then pressing me against the cold tile of the shower he undid my bra and kissed my breasts before lifting me up and lowering me down onto his eagerly waiting arousal. I gasped as we moved so easily, then I began to laugh, 'What?' he murmured in between the kisses he was pressing against my shoulders as I gripped his back tightly. 'I didn't really mean this, when I said I wanted to shower, but this is even better.' I broke off as I started to peak, 'Luce, please' Dean moaned as I dug my nails into his back, I released him and wrapped my arms around his neck, I kissed his shoulders and felt myself tense around him. I was ready to burst, breathing heavily I found my release, with a scream of ecstasy and kept moving on him until he finally found his with a loud groan of pleasure. I pulled myself away from him and placed my feet on the ground. My heart was racing and I could hear his pounding as well. 'We'd better get a move on, I invited Castiel for breakfast.' I whispered into his ear. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. Then handed him one. 'There are clothes for you in the closet, help yourself.' I said walking into the bedroom and grabbing an outfit from the set of drawers by the window. 


	14. You're as Good As They Say?

Crowley!' I yelled as I walked through hell. I was pleased to hear rumours of an angel killing demons and being a demon herself were winding their way through the deepest corners of the pit. My voice was slightly louder than usual and by the surprised looks on everyone's faces they too thought I was dead. I suppose one who had given herself to Lucifer to be sacrificed to raise Death would be an odd sight to see. 'Yes?' I heard the familiar voice behind me. 'Crowley, we need to talk.' I said and his lips twitched 'Yes, I think we do.' I followed him into the throne room. 'Clear the room, do not come back until I call.' He yelled at the lesser demons who were milling around in the large hall waiting for him. 'You killed all but one?' he questioned when the room was silent. I nodded 'Why?' he asked. I smiled 'I was bored, I need to be recognised it has been far too long Crowley.' He looked at me for a few minutes 'You told him you were an Angel, does he know your name?' I shook my head 'I think we need an assembly of all demons, to announce the new monarchy.' I smiled 'Now, time for that assembly.' I snapped my fingers and a larger more elaborate throne appeared next to Crowley. It was black and gold, shimmering with the power of an angel, yet still dark with the power of the devil. Crowley was staring at it, and I laughed darkly 'I am an angel Crowley if you want to try and sit on a throne like yours with wings as big as mine I'd be happy for you to try.' He smiled nervously and indicated for me to sit down. I walked up the small set of stairs and indicated for him to join me. 'It is going to take a while for Squirrel to get used to that isn't it?' he asked and my lips twitched 'I think he already has, he watched me fight today.' I replied as I waved my hand and enveloped myself in a cover of mist so only Crowley could see me as demons began filing into the room. I watched with heavily lidded eyes as the room slowly began to fill. Crowley stood to speak to the hall of Demons that was now full. 'Ladies and Gentleman of Hell, we are having a regime change of sorts. I am still your king but now we have another king.' I waved my hand and the mist disappeared 'It's her, the one who killed Jamie!' a voice run out from the crowed and my eyes instantly found the person who had said it. It was the demon I had left alive. I stood, my fingers twitching making a black velvet floor length sleeved dress appear on my body. I smiled down at him 'I did, but did I ever tell you who I was?' I asked the demon who now had a pallor complexion. 'No. I know you're an Angel though.' He replied and the whole room's eyes went black. My eyes flashed blue and I looked down at them 'I suggest you all calm down, you don't even know what kind of angel I am. Crowley you may want to stand in front of me.' I said sounding a little bored. I waited for him to move to the step in front of me. 'You all know that Angels have white wings?' I asked and the congregation nodded and I smiled with pointed teeth. 'Mine aren't.' I unfurled my obsidian wings the gold tips brushing the walls on the sides of the room all while watching the shocked reaction of the crowd, a low hiss filled the room 'I am Lucifer, the first Lucifer. I was the first born angel and the first Archangel and I am more powerful than God himself. I am on the side of hell as you should know, you have all been under my command in the rack at one time or another.' I snarled and indicated for Crowley to continue. He looked at the hoard of demons and smirked at their shocked faces 'As you can see, we have a very powerful creature on our side so your orders come from me and her now. Now any questions?' the room was silent and I smiled. This was working out better than I had planned. I folded my wings away and sat down again. I disappeared from the throne room leaving Crowley to deal with the mass of frightened demons. I appeared in the bathroom of the hotel I was staying in it was nearing seven o'clock. I could hear Dean and Castiel talking in the lounge. 'She is right you know Dean, you need to have someone to trust in Hell, You also cannot trust a fallen angel.' Castiel was saying to Dean. 'Cas, you are a fallen angel.' Dean shot back 'Does that mean that I can't trust you?' I could imagine Castiel's dumbfounded expression. The silence was deafening so I pushed open the bedroom door, Dean had obviously wanted to hide our escapades from the previous night from Castiel. 'He is right, However I just meant I usually put myself first. There is no point in denying it. It was a warning of sorts, just in case I go dark side.' I said, striding out towards the two men. 'When did you get back?' Dean asked a worried expression on his face. 'A few minutes ago I was in the bathroom. I overshot my landing.' I said smiling at him, he relaxed. 'You can trust me when I am like this, but if you take something from me, even if it belongs to both of us, I cannot guarantee that you will survive, even with Castiel on your side.' I said a serious undertone to my voice. Castiel started shifting nervously. 'When are you leaving?' I asked reading his expression. 'I am leaving soon, I don't know about Dean.' Castiel said not looking directly at my powerful gaze. I shifted my gaze away from my brother to Dean. 'I'm not leaving yet.' He said looking straight at me. 'Lucifer.' Castiel said, my head snapped around to face him 'I told you not to call me that Castiel.' He sighed at my expression 'I am leaving now.' I stood up and looked at him I pulled him into an awkward hug. 'If you really love him little brother. Let him make his own decisions. I love him as well and you need to keep Sam away from him until he has moved on.' I whispered into his ear. He tilted his head into mine 'Why?' he whispered back. 'Because Sam will have no soul.' I said releasing him before he disappeared. 'What was that about?' Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist as I stood frozen staring at the space that Castiel had been standing. 'Luce, tell me what is going on.' I turned tears springing into my eyes, gold ichor running down my face. 'I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go.' He looked at me with sad eyes. 'Then I won't go.' He said pulling me closer. I smiled darkly over his shoulder. I had him wrapped around my little finger. He pulled me tighter and I pulled him closer, I could see the small pools of golden angel ichor forming on Dean's shirt. I pulled away. 'You have ichor on your shirt.' I said before turning away. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked toward the kitchenette on the opposite side of the room. 'I suppose you will be wanting to go hunting at some point, if you want I will come with you. Use my laptop to see if you can find something.' I said not looking up from the bench. 'Luce...' he said slowly. I glanced up to see him standing a few feet away. 'We can do that in the morning, you and I are both going to bed. I need you to come with Me.' he said walking towards me. I froze unsure of what to do. He reached out and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me around the small counter and across the room towards the bedroom. I realised what his intentions were and stopped moving. 'Do you want to play a game?' I asked hesitantly, he turned and looked at me a question on his face. 'A game, Luce?' I smiled and nodded 'Not a game as such I suppose but we should try and do it on every surface we can before we leave. Starting with that side of the room.' I said pointing to where we had come from. He smirked. 'Ok, then.' I smiled excitedly back at him, 'Good.' I replied letting go of his hand. I disappeared in front of him reappearing across the room crouching with my head sticking above the counter, naked. I smiled at the shocked face of Dean who was still standing across the room. I indicated for him to come closer and he smirked. As he came closer I slowly stood up, watching his eyes cloud with arousal. 'Oh, Luce, the things you do to me.' he said, his voice husky. I smiled and placed my hands against his chest stopping him from coming any closer. I glanced down and saw his arousal pressing against the taut material of his jeans. Smiling I clicked my fingers making his clothes disappear. I reached out trailing my fingers over his chest. Tracing the anti-possession tattoo and the curves of his muscles. He gave an involuntary groan as my fingers wandered further. I stopped just before I reached the hot tip of his erection and looked up through my eyelashes at Dean's face. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open, I slowly lowered myself onto the ground and traced the tip of his erection with my finger. I slowly ran my hand down it, wrapping each of my fingers around it. A shiver went through his body and then he stiffened as I slid my mouth around him. His hips jerked and he grabbed my hair as I moved my mouth around him, tasting his saltiness, faster and faster until he came. I pulled away and pulled him down onto me learning back so my back was pressed against the cold tile floor. I pulled his face to mine and began kissing him. He relaxed into me and began tracing the curves of my body with his fingers. He pulled away and sat up straddling my waist, he ran his eyes down my body gently tracing his fingers around my breasts and then reaching up to cup them. He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, making them into soft red peaks. He smiled at the way they pebbled and then leaned down and started kissing my body, down my neck and across my chest, he smiled against the soft skin of my stomach and I gasped when he slid his warm fingers between my folds, gently pleasuring me. I gripped his back as I came closer and closer to orgasm. My body shook as I fell over the edge into ecstasy. I pulled him closer feeling his hot erection brush against my legs. 'Dean?' I questioned he grunted against my chest 'Together this time.' I said gently guiding his pulsing member into me. He flipped us over so he had his back pressed on the slick ground and I smiled slowly moving against him and slowly pulling us into a sitting position, then standing up and laying him across the counter. H laughed and moved with me. I pushed him further and further into me so we could go no further. He slowly stood up and walked across the room, my legs wrapped around his waist, he was still inside me, pulsing. I soon felt wood behind my back and knew it was the dining table. I released him and shuffled back so that only the tip of him was inside me he smiled and climbed onto the table, rolling us over he pushed his way back inside me and began moving again, slowly at first and then faster. I felt a prickling at my back from my wings and smiled against his mouth, I rolled us again as my wings sprang free and wrapped us in the soft feathers. We moved together and reached our climaxes together. I felt myself tighten against him and his release following soon after. I gripped him tight and extended my wings, I pulled us off the table and we floated over to the couch and did it again, then we walked hand and hand into the closet and did it again, then to the cold floor of the bathroom then finally to the soft pillows of the bed. We lay side by side. I could tell that Dean was worn out. 'Every surface, that was amazing.' Dean breathed and I turned to face him. 'I know. We are going hunting tomorrow, get some sleep.' I said touching him lightly on the forehead. He fell asleep instantly. I flicked my fingers and pyjamas appeared on his body. I smiled and tucked him in and left the room. I waved my hands and leather pants and a tight black singlet and leather jacket appeared on my body. I was back and it felt good. My wings itched to be free again, and heaven needed to know that I was real, that I was back. So I headed for the roof. I climbed the stairs not tiring until I opened the door and breathed in the cold night air. I stood in the middle of the roof and stretched my wings out. They could be fully extended out here. After years of holding them in it was incredibly freeing to let them be fully extended. Their golden tips glinted in the moonlight. The Angels would be able to sense this amount of celestial power, it would attract attention. I smiled darkly my eyes glowing. I folded my wings away my eyes still glowing and headed back to my room. I waved my hands and all of my belongings disappeared. Back in hell except for a small bag. This was how it was meant to be. Sam would be out of the cage, soulless and I would have to leave Dean soon. I had to stay for a while though. It was meant to be like this. I glanced at the clock, it was just after four am. I sighed and went over to the large windows that lined the wall facing over the harbour. I stared out the windows observing the early morning life in the city. I watched as the sun rose and the city sprung to life. I heard the soft padding of footsteps behind me, 'Good morning, Dean.' I said turning around to look at him. 'Morning Luce.' He said. I snapped my fingers and he was dressed with a coffee in his hand. 'We need to leave.' I said with a smile 'We are going hunting.'


	15. Surfaces and Wings

Crowley!' I yelled as I walked through hell. I was pleased to hear rumours of an angel killing demons and being a demon herself were winding their way through the deepest corners of the pit. My voice was slightly louder than usual and by the surprised looks on everyone's faces they too thought I was dead. I suppose one who had given herself to Lucifer to be sacrificed to raise Death would be an odd sight to see. 'Yes?' I heard the familiar voice behind me. 'Crowley, we need to talk.' I said and his lips twitched 'Yes, I think we do.' I followed him into the throne room. 'Clear the room, do not come back until I call.' He yelled at the lesser demons who were milling around in the large hall waiting for him. 'You killed all but one?' he questioned when the room was silent. I nodded 'Why?' he asked. I smiled 'I was bored, I need to be recognised it has been far too long Crowley.' He looked at me for a few minutes 'You told him you were an Angel, does he know your name?' I shook my head 'I think we need an assembly of all demons, to announce the new monarchy.' I smiled 'Now, time for that assembly.' I snapped my fingers and a larger more elaborate throne appeared next to Crowley. It was black and gold, shimmering with the power of an angel, yet still dark with the power of the devil. Crowley was staring at it, and I laughed darkly 'I am an angel Crowley if you want to try and sit on a throne like yours with wings as big as mine I'd be happy for you to try.' He smiled nervously and indicated for me to sit down. I walked up the small set of stairs and indicated for him to join me. 'It is going to take a while for Squirrel to get used to that isn't it?' he asked and my lips twitched 'I think he already has, he watched me fight today.' I replied as I waved my hand and enveloped myself in a cover of mist so only Crowley could see me as demons began filing into the room. I watched with heavily lidded eyes as the room slowly began to fill. Crowley stood to speak to the hall of Demons that was now full. 'Ladies and Gentleman of Hell, we are having a regime change of sorts. I am still your king but now we have another king.' I waved my hand and the mist disappeared 'It's her, the one who killed Jamie!' a voice run out from the crowed and my eyes instantly found the person who had said it. It was the demon I had left alive. I stood, my fingers twitching making a black velvet floor length sleeved dress appear on my body. I smiled down at him 'I did, but did I ever tell you who I was?' I asked the demon who now had a pallor complexion. 'No. I know you're an Angel though.' He replied and the whole room's eyes went black. My eyes flashed blue and I looked down at them 'I suggest you all calm down, you don't even know what kind of angel I am. Crowley you may want to stand in front of me.' I said sounding a little bored. I waited for him to move to the step in front of me. 'You all know that Angels have white wings?' I asked and the congregation nodded and I smiled with pointed teeth. 'Mine aren't.' I unfurled my obsidian wings the gold tips brushing the walls on the sides of the room all while watching the shocked reaction of the crowd, a low hiss filled the room 'I am Lucifer, the first Lucifer. I was the first born angel and the first Archangel and I am more powerful than God himself. I am on the side of hell as you should know, you have all been under my command in the rack at one time or another.' I snarled and indicated for Crowley to continue. He looked at the hoard of demons and smirked at their shocked faces 'As you can see, we have a very powerful creature on our side so your orders come from me and her now. Now any questions?' the room was silent and I smiled. This was working out better than I had planned. I folded my wings away and sat down again. I disappeared from the throne room leaving Crowley to deal with the mass of frightened demons. I appeared in the bathroom of the hotel I was staying in it was nearing seven o'clock. I could hear Dean and Castiel talking in the lounge. 'She is right you know Dean, you need to have someone to trust in Hell, You also cannot trust a fallen angel.' Castiel was saying to Dean. 'Cas, you are a fallen angel.' Dean shot back 'Does that mean that I can't trust you?' I could imagine Castiel's dumbfounded expression. The silence was deafening so I pushed open the bedroom door, Dean had obviously wanted to hide our escapades from the previous night from Castiel. 'He is right, However I just meant I usually put myself first. There is no point in denying it. It was a warning of sorts, just in case I go dark side.' I said, striding out towards the two men. 'When did you get back?' Dean asked a worried expression on his face. 'A few minutes ago I was in the bathroom. I overshot my landing.' I said smiling at him, he relaxed. 'You can trust me when I am like this, but if you take something from me, even if it belongs to both of us, I cannot guarantee that you will survive, even with Castiel on your side.' I said a serious undertone to my voice. Castiel started shifting nervously. 'When are you leaving?' I asked reading his expression. 'I am leaving soon, I don't know about Dean.' Castiel said not looking directly at my powerful gaze. I shifted my gaze away from my brother to Dean. 'I'm not leaving yet.' He said looking straight at me. 'Lucifer.' Castiel said, my head snapped around to face him 'I told you not to call me that Castiel.' He sighed at my expression 'I am leaving now.' I stood up and looked at him I pulled him into an awkward hug. 'If you really love him little brother. Let him make his own decisions. I love him as well and you need to keep Sam away from him until he has moved on.' I whispered into his ear. He tilted his head into mine 'Why?' he whispered back. 'Because Sam will have no soul.' I said releasing him before he disappeared. 'What was that about?' Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist as I stood frozen staring at the space that Castiel had been standing. 'Luce, tell me what is going on.' I turned tears springing into my eyes, gold ichor running down my face. 'I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go.' He looked at me with sad eyes. 'Then I won't go.' He said pulling me closer. I smiled darkly over his shoulder. I had him wrapped around my little finger. He pulled me tighter and I pulled him closer, I could see the small pools of golden angel ichor forming on Dean's shirt. I pulled away. 'You have ichor on your shirt.' I said before turning away. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked toward the kitchenette on the opposite side of the room. 'I suppose you will be wanting to go hunting at some point, if you want I will come with you. Use my laptop to see if you can find something.' I said not looking up from the bench. 'Luce...' he said slowly. I glanced up to see him standing a few feet away. 'We can do that in the morning, you and I are both going to bed. I need you to come with Me.' he said walking towards me. I froze unsure of what to do. He reached out and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me around the small counter and across the room towards the bedroom. I realised what his intentions were and stopped moving. 'Do you want to play a game?' I asked hesitantly, he turned and looked at me a question on his face. 'A game, Luce?' I smiled and nodded 'Not a game as such I suppose but we should try and do it on every surface we can before we leave. Starting with that side of the room.' I said pointing to where we had come from. He smirked. 'Ok, then.' I smiled excitedly back at him, 'Good.' I replied letting go of his hand. I disappeared in front of him reappearing across the room crouching with my head sticking above the counter, naked. I smiled at the shocked face of Dean who was still standing across the room. I indicated for him to come closer and he smirked. As he came closer I slowly stood up, watching his eyes cloud with arousal. 'Oh, Luce, the things you do to me.' he said, his voice husky. I smiled and placed my hands against his chest stopping him from coming any closer. I glanced down and saw his arousal pressing against the taut material of his jeans. Smiling I clicked my fingers making his clothes disappear. I reached out trailing my fingers over his chest. Tracing the anti-possession tattoo and the curves of his muscles. He gave an involuntary groan as my fingers wandered further. I stopped just before I reached the hot tip of his erection and looked up through my eyelashes at Dean's face. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open, I slowly lowered myself onto the ground and traced the tip of his erection with my finger. I slowly ran my hand down it, wrapping each of my fingers around it. A shiver went through his body and then he stiffened as I slid my mouth around him. His hips jerked and he grabbed my hair as I moved my mouth around him, tasting his saltiness, faster and faster until he came. I pulled away and pulled him down onto me learning back so my back was pressed against the cold tile floor. I pulled his face to mine and began kissing him. He relaxed into me and began tracing the curves of my body with his fingers. He pulled away and sat up straddling my waist, he ran his eyes down my body gently tracing his fingers around my breasts and then reaching up to cup them. He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, making them into soft red peaks. He smiled at the way they pebbled and then leaned down and started kissing my body, down my neck and across my chest, he smiled against the soft skin of my stomach and I gasped when he slid his warm fingers between my folds, gently pleasuring me. I gripped his back as I came closer and closer to orgasm. My body shook as I fell over the edge into ecstasy. I pulled him closer feeling his hot erection brush against my legs. 'Dean?' I questioned he grunted against my chest 'Together this time.' I said gently guiding his pulsing member into me. He flipped us over so he had his back pressed on the slick ground and I smiled slowly moving against him and slowly pulling us into a sitting position, then standing up and laying him across the counter. H laughed and moved with me. I pushed him further and further into me so we could go no further. He slowly stood up and walked across the room, my legs wrapped around his waist, he was still inside me, pulsing. I soon felt wood behind my back and knew it was the dining table. I released him and shuffled back so that only the tip of him was inside me he smiled and climbed onto the table, rolling us over he pushed his way back inside me and began moving again, slowly at first and then faster. I felt a prickling at my back from my wings and smiled against his mouth, I rolled us again as my wings sprang free and wrapped us in the soft feathers. We moved together and reached our climaxes together. I felt myself tighten against him and his release following soon after. I gripped him tight and extended my wings, I pulled us off the table and we floated over to the couch and did it again, then we walked hand and hand into the closet and did it again, then to the cold floor of the bathroom then finally to the soft pillows of the bed. We lay side by side. I could tell that Dean was worn out. 'Every surface, that was amazing.' Dean breathed and I turned to face him. 'I know. We are going hunting tomorrow, get some sleep.' I said touching him lightly on the forehead. He fell asleep instantly. I flicked my fingers and pyjamas appeared on his body. I smiled and tucked him in and left the room. I waved my hands and leather pants and a tight black singlet and leather jacket appeared on my body. I was back and it felt good. My wings itched to be free again, and heaven needed to know that I was real, that I was back. So I headed for the roof. I climbed the stairs not tiring until I opened the door and breathed in the cold night air. I stood in the middle of the roof and stretched my wings out. They could be fully extended out here. After years of holding them in it was incredibly freeing to let them be fully extended. Their span reached from where I was across the harbour one way and to the other side of Chicago the other. Their golden tips glinting in the moonlight. The Angels would be able to sense this amount of celestial power, it would attract attention. I smiled darkly my eyes glowing. I folded my wings away my eyes still glowing and headed back to my room. I waved my hands and all of my belongings disappeared. Back in hell except for a small bag. This was how it was meant to be. Sam would be out of the cage, soulless and I would have to leave Dean soon. I had to stay for a while though. It was meant to be like this. I glanced at the clock, it was just after four am. I sighed and went over to the large windows that lined the wall facing over the harbour. I stared out the windows observing the early morning life in the city. I watched as the sun rose and the city sprung to life. I heard the soft padding of footsteps behind me, 'Good morning, Dean.' I said turning around to look at him. 'Morning Luce.' He said. I snapped my fingers and he was dressed with a coffee in his hand. 'We need to leave.' I said with a smile 'We are going hunting.'


	16. Surfaces and Wings

Crowley!' I yelled as I walked through hell. I was pleased to hear rumours of an angel killing demons and being a demon herself were winding their way through the deepest corners of the pit. My voice was slightly louder than usual and by the surprised looks on everyone's faces they too thought I was dead. I suppose one who had given herself to Lucifer to be sacrificed to raise Death would be an odd sight to see. 'Yes?' I heard the familiar voice behind me. 'Crowley, we need to talk.' I said and his lips twitched 'Yes, I think we do.' I followed him into the throne room. 'Clear the room, do not come back until I call.' He yelled at the lesser demons who were milling around in the large hall waiting for him. 'You killed all but one?' he questioned when the room was silent. I nodded 'Why?' he asked. I smiled 'I was bored, I need to be recognised it has been far too long Crowley.' He looked at me for a few minutes 'You told him you were an Angel, does he know your name?' I shook my head 'I think we need an assembly of all demons, to announce the new monarchy.' I smiled 'Now, time for that assembly.' I snapped my fingers and a larger more elaborate throne appeared next to Crowley. It was black and gold, shimmering with the power of an angel, yet still dark with the power of the devil. Crowley was staring at it, and I laughed darkly 'I am an angel Crowley if you want to try and sit on a throne like yours with wings as big as mine I'd be happy for you to try.' He smiled nervously and indicated for me to sit down. I walked up the small set of stairs and indicated for him to join me. 'It is going to take a while for Squirrel to get used to that isn't it?' he asked and my lips twitched 'I think he already has, he watched me fight today.' I replied as I waved my hand and enveloped myself in a cover of mist so only Crowley could see me as demons began filing into the room. I watched with heavily lidded eyes as the room slowly began to fill. Crowley stood to speak to the hall of Demons that was now full. 'Ladies and Gentleman of Hell, we are having a regime change of sorts. I am still your king but now we have another king.' I waved my hand and the mist disappeared 'It's her, the one who killed Jamie!' a voice run out from the crowed and my eyes instantly found the person who had said it. It was the demon I had left alive. I stood, my fingers twitching making a black velvet floor length sleeved dress appear on my body. I smiled down at him 'I did, but did I ever tell you who I was?' I asked the demon who now had a pallor complexion. 'No. I know you're an Angel though.' He replied and the whole room's eyes went black. My eyes flashed blue and I looked down at them 'I suggest you all calm down, you don't even know what kind of angel I am. Crowley you may want to stand in front of me.' I said sounding a little bored. I waited for him to move to the step in front of me. 'You all know that Angels have white wings?' I asked and the congregation nodded and I smiled with pointed teeth. 'Mine aren't.' I unfurled my obsidian wings the gold tips brushing the walls on the sides of the room all while watching the shocked reaction of the crowd, a low hiss filled the room 'I am Lucifer, the first Lucifer. I was the first born angel and the first Archangel and I am more powerful than God himself. I am on the side of hell as you should know, you have all been under my command in the rack at one time or another.' I snarled and indicated for Crowley to continue. He looked at the hoard of demons and smirked at their shocked faces 'As you can see, we have a very powerful creature on our side so your orders come from me and her now. Now any questions?' the room was silent and I smiled. This was working out better than I had planned. I folded my wings away and sat down again. I disappeared from the throne room leaving Crowley to deal with the mass of frightened demons. I appeared in the bathroom of the hotel I was staying in it was nearing seven o'clock. I could hear Dean and Castiel talking in the lounge. 'She is right you know Dean, you need to have someone to trust in Hell, You also cannot trust a fallen angel.' Castiel was saying to Dean. 'Cas, you are a fallen angel.' Dean shot back 'Does that mean that I can't trust you?' I could imagine Castiel's dumbfounded expression. The silence was deafening so I pushed open the bedroom door, Dean had obviously wanted to hide our escapades from the previous night from Castiel. 'He is right, However I just meant I usually put myself first. There is no point in denying it. It was a warning of sorts, just in case I go dark side.' I said, striding out towards the two men. 'When did you get back?' Dean asked a worried expression on his face. 'A few minutes ago I was in the bathroom. I overshot my landing.' I said smiling at him, he relaxed. 'You can trust me when I am like this, but if you take something from me, even if it belongs to both of us, I cannot guarantee that you will survive, even with Castiel on your side.' I said a serious undertone to my voice. Castiel started shifting nervously. 'When are you leaving?' I asked reading his expression. 'I am leaving soon, I don't know about Dean.' Castiel said not looking directly at my powerful gaze. I shifted my gaze away from my brother to Dean. 'I'm not leaving yet.' He said looking straight at me. 'Lucifer.' Castiel said, my head snapped around to face him 'I told you not to call me that Castiel.' He sighed at my expression 'I am leaving now.' I stood up and looked at him I pulled him into an awkward hug. 'If you really love him little brother. Let him make his own decisions. I love him as well and you need to keep Sam away from him until he has moved on.' I whispered into his ear. He tilted his head into mine 'Why?' he whispered back. 'Because Sam will have no soul.' I said releasing him before he disappeared. 'What was that about?' Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist as I stood frozen staring at the space that Castiel had been standing. 'Luce, tell me what is going on.' I turned tears springing into my eyes, gold ichor running down my face. 'I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go.' He looked at me with sad eyes. 'Then I won't go.' He said pulling me closer. I smiled darkly over his shoulder. I had him wrapped around my little finger. He pulled me tighter and I pulled him closer, I could see the small pools of golden angel ichor forming on Dean's shirt. I pulled away. 'You have ichor on your shirt.' I said before turning away. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked toward the kitchenette on the opposite side of the room. 'I suppose you will be wanting to go hunting at some point, if you want I will come with you. Use my laptop to see if you can find something.' I said not looking up from the bench. 'Luce...' he said slowly. I glanced up to see him standing a few feet away. 'We can do that in the morning, you and I are both going to bed. I need you to come with Me.' he said walking towards me. I froze unsure of what to do. He reached out and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me around the small counter and across the room towards the bedroom. I realised what his intentions were and stopped moving. 'Do you want to play a game?' I asked hesitantly, he turned and looked at me a question on his face. 'A game, Luce?' I smiled and nodded 'Not a game as such I suppose but we should try and do it on every surface we can before we leave. Starting with that side of the room.' I said pointing to where we had come from. He smirked. 'Ok, then.' I smiled excitedly back at him, 'Good.' I replied letting go of his hand. I disappeared in front of him reappearing across the room crouching with my head sticking above the counter, naked. I smiled at the shocked face of Dean who was still standing across the room. I indicated for him to come closer and he smirked. As he came closer I slowly stood up, watching his eyes cloud with arousal. 'Oh, Luce, the things you do to me.' he said, his voice husky. I smiled and placed my hands against his chest stopping him from coming any closer. I glanced down and saw his arousal pressing against the taut material of his jeans. Smiling I clicked my fingers making his clothes disappear. I reached out trailing my fingers over his chest. Tracing the anti-possession tattoo and the curves of his muscles. He gave an involuntary groan as my fingers wandered further. I stopped just before I reached the hot tip of his erection and looked up through my eyelashes at Dean's face. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open, I slowly lowered myself onto the ground and traced the tip of his erection with my finger. I slowly ran my hand down it, wrapping each of my fingers around it. A shiver went through his body and then he stiffened as I slid my mouth around him. His hips jerked and he grabbed my hair as I moved my mouth around him, tasting his saltiness, faster and faster until he came. I pulled away and pulled him down onto me learning back so my back was pressed against the cold tile floor. I pulled his face to mine and began kissing him. He relaxed into me and began tracing the curves of my body with his fingers. He pulled away and sat up straddling my waist, he ran his eyes down my body gently tracing his fingers around my breasts and then reaching up to cup them. He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, making them into soft red peaks. He smiled at the way they pebbled and then leaned down and started kissing my body, down my neck and across my chest, he smiled against the soft skin of my stomach and I gasped when he slid his warm fingers between my folds, gently pleasuring me. I gripped his back as I came closer and closer to orgasm. My body shook as I fell over the edge into ecstasy. I pulled him closer feeling his hot erection brush against my legs. 'Dean?' I questioned he grunted against my chest 'Together this time.' I said gently guiding his pulsing member into me. He flipped us over so he had his back pressed on the slick ground and I smiled slowly moving against him and slowly pulling us into a sitting position, then standing up and laying him across the counter. H laughed and moved with me. I pushed him further and further into me so we could go no further. He slowly stood up and walked across the room, my legs wrapped around his waist, he was still inside me, pulsing. I soon felt wood behind my back and knew it was the dining table. I released him and shuffled back so that only the tip of him was inside me he smiled and climbed onto the table, rolling us over he pushed his way back inside me and began moving again, slowly at first and then faster. I felt a prickling at my back from my wings and smiled against his mouth, I rolled us again as my wings sprang free and wrapped us in the soft feathers. We moved together and reached our climaxes together. I felt myself tighten against him and his release following soon after. I gripped him tight and extended my wings, I pulled us off the table and we floated over to the couch and did it again, then we walked hand and hand into the closet and did it again, then to the cold floor of the bathroom then finally to the soft pillows of the bed. We lay side by side. I could tell that Dean was worn out. 'Every surface, that was amazing.' Dean breathed and I turned to face him. 'I know. We are going hunting tomorrow, get some sleep.' I said touching him lightly on the forehead. He fell asleep instantly. I flicked my fingers and pyjamas appeared on his body. I smiled and tucked him in and left the room. I waved my hands and leather pants and a tight black singlet and leather jacket appeared on my body. I was back and it felt good. My wings itched to be free again, and heaven needed to know that I was real, that I was back. So I headed for the roof. I climbed the stairs not tiring until I opened the door and breathed in the cold night air. I stood in the middle of the roof and stretched my wings out. They could be fully extended out here. After years of holding them in it was incredibly freeing to let them be fully extended. Their span reached from where I was across the harbour one way and to the other side of Chicago the other. Their golden tips glinting in the moonlight. The Angels would be able to sense this amount of celestial power, it would attract attention. I smiled darkly my eyes glowing. I folded my wings away my eyes still glowing and headed back to my room. I waved my hands and all of my belongings disappeared. Back in hell except for a small bag. This was how it was meant to be. Sam would be out of the cage, soulless and I would have to leave Dean soon. I had to stay for a while though. It was meant to be like this. I glanced at the clock, it was just after four am. I sighed and went over to the large windows that lined the wall facing over the harbour. I stared out the windows observing the early morning life in the city. I watched as the sun rose and the city sprung to life. I heard the soft padding of footsteps behind me, 'Good morning, Dean.' I said turning around to look at him. 'Morning Luce.' He said. I snapped my fingers and he was dressed with a coffee in his hand. 'We need to leave.' I said with a smile 'We are going hunting.'


	17. Quake in Your Armour

Two months later my phone was ringing, it was Castiel. 'We have Sam. I think you should come to see him.' I sighed into my phone. I was sitting at a bus stop just outside of Kansas. 'I am on my way, I left Dean Castiel.' I replied 'Why?' I heard my brother's voice echo down the line. 'Castiel, I had to leave him. If Sam is going to stop those djinn, I can't be there.' I heard him sigh into the phone. 'You are right. When will you be here?' I smiled into the phone and disappeared from the bus stop. 'Now.' I said reappearing in front of my brother. 'Another one, seriously?' I heard a woman's voice from behind me, 'Shut up, he got us out be grateful.' Another voice retorted 'Well, both of you shut up.' An older voice said, 'Who is she Cas?' I heard Sam say. Castiel hesitated and I blinked, my eyes turning black and shook my head at him ever so slightly. Turning around I faced the four people behind me and heard the collective gasp. 'Luce?' Sam said and I smiled at him. 'Hello Sammy. May I say you look great without a soul' He smiled at me and I glanced at the other three. 'Let me guess, you are all related to Sam here? Cousins and a grandfather?' I asked and they nodded. I turned back to Sam, 'I have a surprise for you, Sammy.' I said slowly. 'Ah, maybe this isn't the best time.' I heard my brother's voice behind me. 'Shut up Castiel. I need to do this otherwise those three will try and shoot me.' I said hearing the click of a gun and then the fleeting pain of a silver bullet going through my skull. 'See, they will try to do it again.' I said ignoring the shocked gasps of the hunters when I didn't react to the shot. 'You don't know everything about me Sammy.' I said blinking so my eyes turned lightning blue. 'My name is Lucifer. The first Angel,  the one creature stronger than God.' I said watching the faces of the hunters change to confusion. 'Lucifer is in the cage, so who are you?' Sam asked slowly. 'I never said that I was  that stupid excuse for an archangel and a weak little brother.' I snarled back at him. 'So I suggest that you keep an eye on Dean, he was pretty torn up when I left. I think he went to Lisa.' I said turning my back on the men. 'Did the Angels feel me in Chicago, Castiel?' I asked my brother. His eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth. It was too late though, I looked down at the Angel blade that was sticking out of my chest. 'Huh, I never thought that would happen twice.' I said turning around to face the hunters again. 'At least this time it wasn't my brother.' I raised my hand 'So who was it?' I said a fine mist flowing out of my fingers. It surrounded the older man lifting him off the ground and swirling thicker around his throat. 'Samuel. I thought so. I could kill you right here, but I'll need you later.' I snarled at him. I looked at the hunters shocked faces and I pulled the blade through my chest. 'I was going to warn you, she is not a normal angel.' Castiel said. I turned back to my brother 'We need to go.' I said simply and grabbed his arm, disappearing from in front of the four hunters. We appeared ten feet from where we had been in a house across the street. I watched Castiel carefully. 'Have you heard what is going on in heaven Castiel?' I asked and he looked at me curiously. 'No, Why?' I froze 'Heaven's grief brings hell's rain.' I said tilting my head towards the sky 'It is time.' I breathed in a breath of the fresh air. 'What are you talking about Lucifer?' Castiel asked me warily. I looked at myself in the reflection of a window. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I straightened my pose and twitched my fingers taking away my human looks and replacing them with my angel. My eyes were framed in black and grey shadows, my face was porcelain and my lips black around the edges and red towards the middle. My hair sparked with black and gold fire. I looked at my eyes, the blue shocking, standing out against the white pallor of my skin. 'Lucifer, tell me what is going on.' Castiel reached for my arm and I spun around, he gasped as he took in my appearance. 'I am going home, brother. You may warn them if you wish but I swear, even if you are valued by the Winchesters I will smite you before you can even blink if you are still there when I arrive. You have one hour. I watched as my brother disappeared and turned back to the reflection in the mirror watching my hair spark. I became aware that my phone was ringing. I glanced down at it. "Ethan." I said flatly into the phone. 'Luce, what are you doing?" I heard his worried voice reply I smiled "I am going home, Ethan. It's time the world knew who I really am." I replied before hanging up. I heard the rustle of leaves behind me and turned to look into the eyes of Sam Winchester. 'I wondered how long it would take you to figure out where I had gone.' I said simply. 'Holy fire, in your hair?' he asked looking at my hair. 'The only angel to have flamed hair. The others just have light in general.' I watched him carefully. 'You really have no soul, and yet you are nowhere near as bad as a demon. It's almost like you still have a conscience. I mean it's like you are a sociopath. No feelings towards other people.' I was amused 'Yes and you are an Angel of Darkness I suppose.' He replied and I laughed. 'You could say that, you will have to get Castiel to tell you the old stories of heaven one day.' His face turned serious 'What are you doing like that anyway?' I frowned 'Curiosity killed the cat Sam Winchester but it can't hurt to tell a soulless hunter. I am going home, to terrorise heaven if you will. I am however being methodical. I am only going to kill those who are useless to heaven. They need an army to hurt me and I will give them an army to train. The useless angels will be slaughtered so that heaven knows the wrath of Lucifer, heavens grief after all brings hell's rain.' I watched him for a sign of remorse but found none. He really was soulless. 'That sounds like fun, you keep the angels busy and I hunt things.' He said 'I have to go, I need to get ready for a hunt.' He said turning away 'See you on the other side Sam Winchester.' I replied looking up into the darkening sky I stretched my wings and disappeared. I appeared in the far reaches of heaven. On a far hill, I could see the palace of heaven that housed all the thrones including God's. Between that and me were a legion of angels, I was still at a human height so they couldn't see me but they could feel my presence. I could feel their fear, they were quaking in their armour. Only Castiel knew that I would not be harmed by their weapons. Thankfully he had not told them, I could see that in their thoughts, he was also not present even though he was one of the most powerful Angels after the last remaining Archangels. I smiled darkly and began to stretch up so that I towered over the angels who gasped in shock when they saw me. I started towards them, loyal as ever they came at me their blue eyes flashing. The first line reached my feet and I bent down. 'You know you can never win and still you fight" I said picking them all up in one hand. "It is strangely comforting that you are all still loyal to our father and yet he is nowhere to be seen because he is hiding on earth with the humans and the hunters." My voice echoed "Blood will follow, I am surprised you didn't take that warning to heart, you usually take things so seriously, but of course you had the apocalypse to worry about didn't you." I laughed and the legion shrunk back "I know, I will make it a little easier." I said shrinking down to their height. "Now then, who's first?" 


	18. Flayed and Raw

They came at me and I moved swiftly, two angel blades appearing in my hands. My hair whipped around me cutting into nearby Angels. I ducked to avoid two blades thrust at me and laughed when they stabbed each other. My blades glinted in the light of the gates as the light disappeared from the sky. We had been fighting for hours and I had almost succeeded in what I had come to heaven to do when a loud voice boomed across the fields. "Enough!" I froze and looked up, I could smell a familiar scent. Dean and Castiel were standing on the top of the hill staring straight at me. I smiled darkly, my hair crackling and then the fire going out and it dropped into a dead straight frame around my face as I turned demon. My black eyes shone in the darkness as I studied Dean's face. In heaven time I had been fighting for hours, in earth time it had been months. I stood from my crouched position and walked forward changing to sturdy boots, black leather pants and a blood red top with a wave of my fingers. My grin widened as the remaining angels skittered away from the force of my power. I stood over Dean and Castiel. 'I told you what would happen if you were here when I was Castiel." I hissed and switched my gaze to Dean "Although, I never expected him to bring you, how long has it been now? 8 months?" I said my eyes glowing blue. "8 months and Cas brings me here to see this." Dean said and I smiled reaching out to caress his face "He assumes that I would never lay a finger on you let alone kill him in front of you." My eyes went black again "Unfortunately, Castiel here is wrong. You know only a little of what I am capable of." I raised both my hands. My nails lengthened into a point and I wrapped one hand around Dean's arm and the other around Castiel's. I pulled them with me as I unfurled my wings and took off. We landed on earth in an abandoned warehouse, it was dark and only I could see. They both looked terrified. I smiled my eyes returning to the grey they were both used to. I slapped them both. 'What the hell were you thinking, you idiots?" I yelled at them flicking their ears and turning the lights on. They took in the look on my face. 'I don't understand.' Castiel looked confused. 'What the hell just happened?' Dean asked. 'Believe it or not, I was doing heaven a favour. You have no idea how many of the angels were traitors." I replied and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. "That's why I couldn't hear them." I nodded and turned to Dean "Are you ok?" he nodded and I turned away from him, "Where's Sam?" I asked not looking at either of them. "He's at Bobby's. He isn't good Luce. He has no soul." Dean said and I faced him and smiled sadly "I know. I have seen him." I paused at the look on Dean's face, he wasn't looking at me he was staring over my shoulder at Castiel. "You knew. You knew he was back." Dean was upset I could hear it in his voice. "Dean..." Castiel's low voice was wary. "I am going to leave you to it boys." I said slowly. I knew that they would have to work this out themselves. I extended my now hidden wings and left, I landed a few seconds later at Bobby's I walked straight in the door. I knew he didn't know me and his face was shocked, when I walked straight past him into the bunker. "Oh Sammy, what have they done to you?" I asked aloud crouching next to the bed stroking his face. I placed my hand against his chest when I felt liquid dripping down my back, and then a small amount of white crystals thrown at me. I straightened my head and got to my feet spinning to catch the silver blade that was making its way towards me. "Who are you?" Bobby said in surprise when I pulled my uninjured hand away from the blade. My eyes glowed blue 'The know?" Bobby said and I nodded, the war in heaven attracted the attention of all. "The boys will be back soon, I left them to work out their differences." I said turning away again, I placed one hand on Sam's chest and the other on his forehead. "Tell Dean that Death can help him. He won't be able to save his soul but he will be able to put it back." I continued looking that the slack face of the youngest Winchester "Also tell my brother that I will be in New Zealand for the next week if he needs to see me." I turned around to see Bobby staring at me and smiled at his confused look "They think I can help him, and I would but I don't have time. tell them what I did if you want to." He nodded "Goodbye, Old friend." Bobby whispered and I disappeared, climbed into a nearby tree to watch and wait. It wasn't long before my brother and Dean appeared on the porch.  "She went straight to the bunker, to see your brother. Told me that Death could help him and a message for  Cas  that she will be in New Zealand for the rest of the week if he needs to speak to her. " Cas turned and looked up at the sky. "I think she is still here." I laughed and dropped silently behind him, invisible and grabbed his arm. "Shut up and don't move." I whispered into his ear. "Never mind, she's gone." Cas said and I smiled darkly. Pulling him with me I took off, landing in New Zealand. "Isn't it beautiful here?" I asked him taking in the snowy peaks of Mt Ruapehu and the surrounding Tongariro National Park. He nodded and studied me. "What do you mean that Death can help?" he asked me and I sighed "He can go to the cage and get his soul back. It will be flayed and raw but he will have his soul back. Death can put up a wall of sorts to stop it from destroying him. Dean will figure it out. You know that he will do it, no matter what you say." Castiel nodded at me, "What are you going to do?" I looked at him. "When did you stop being afraid of me Castiel?" he stared at me "How do you know that I'm not afraid of you Lucifer?" I tilted my head to the side "The way you look at me, it's different. You had fear in your eyes before, now there is something else. There is love." He smiled at the ground "if anything about being with these humans has taught me anything, there is always love. I am not saying that I love you, well I do because you are my sister but there is always some way for me to forgive you." I smiled at him and sat down in the snow. "I trust you Castiel, I love you, you are my brother." I kept my face passive until a tear spilt down my face, leaving a gold trail down my cheek. "What's wrong, Lucifer." I turned my back on him. I could see what he was going to do. "How could you? Just to stop Raphael? Betray him? You love him. You are going to lose his trust." My eyes flashed blue and I involuntarily grew to my full height. My wings spreading and thunder cracking in the sky. "It will all be your fault Castiel. You remember that." Great tears of Gold ichor slowly turned black as my Demon inside worked to keep my Angel under control. "I have half a mind to kill you now but you deserve so much worse than death Castiel." I ran at him grabbing his arms and taking off, landing in a loud crack of thunder in front of Bobby's house, The three men came running out to see Cas and I fight fiercely we both had our Angel Blades out. We rolled and I could vaguely hear Dean and Sam yelling at us. I let out a vicious snarl as Castiel pinned me to the ground and shoved the blade through my chest. I heard Bobby gasp when I pushed him off me and stood up, wielding two angel blades I threw one at Castiel, he caught it and came at me again. "Cas! Stop!" I heard Sam and Dean yelling at him. I smiled and my Angel failed to keep my Demon under control. A bolt of lightning illuminated the dark sky hitting me squarely in the back. I caught Cas as he ran at me once again, shoving the angel blade through my throat. I shoved him to the ground and hovered above him, the angel blade hovering above his chest. "Lucifer! Stop." I turned my head to face Dean and saw his disappointed look. "You see Castiel, he already did it. What you will do deserves a fate than death." I stood and helped him up. I turned to face Dean, "You will need these." I said handing him my angel blade and pulling Castiel's one from my throat. Bobby just stared. Sam was helping Cas inside and Dean was looking at the holes in my chest and my throat knitting themselves back together. "Goodbye Dean." I unfurled my wings and disappeared. 


	19. It is on their own heads

I walked through the pit examining the work that the skilled demons were doing to the souls that lined the rack. "I thought I'd find you down here." I heard Crowley's voice next to me but didn't react. "You know, don't you darling?" I rounded on him and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground. "Of course I know. Prophecy comes easily to me Crowley." I snarled while he struggled for breath. I lowered him to the floor. "You know I created purgatory, if you wanted to get into it you should have just asked but no you are going to use my brother to get it, I suppose you are going to split the souls to make Hell bigger. Again, I could have done that." Crowley looked at me warily, "You know that Cas wants to stop Raphael, so why don't I tell him and double cross Cas. It would keep him out of harm's way." Crowley was trying to reason with me and I knew he would do it anyway. "Any mention of me and you will be thrown in purgatory yourself." He nodded at me. "Do you need some time alone?" he asked a suggestive tone to his voice. "Yes, send me in some fresh meat, I'll meet you in the throne room in forty minutes." I turned on my heel and walked towards my private rooms. The evidence of previous events was strewn in stains across the floors. I came here when I was upset, angry or stressed. Throughout hell, they were known as the red rooms. This was of course because they were stained red with blood. I stood hidden in the far corner of the biggest room. I was shrouded in shadows. A few people walked in and I recognised the relieved look. They thought that they were going to be released. How wrong they were. I changed into a formal suit dress and blazer and grabbed a nearby clipboard. I walked out of the shadows. "Okay, so what do we have here?" I said with my head facing down. I looked up, my eyes ice blue and my wings unfurling and smiled at the nervous humans. "So, you all sold your souls?" they nodded at me nervously. "Are you an angel?" a brave voice came from the back of the room. I nodded not looking directly at him. "I have a test for you to perform." I said waving my hand and pedestals appeared from the concrete fall. "I want you to all go and stand on a pedestal, now does anyone here know each other?" I smiled and looked at the crowd of people who were beginning to relax. "We do." An older man and a boy put up their hands. "All right then, opposite sides of the room please. Come on then, I'm waiting." I waited for them to stand on the pedestals. "You are required to fight, be a warrior, if you can come out of this alive, then I shall send you either back to earth or to heaven." I said walking back into the shadows at the edge of the room. "In the middle of the circle you can see that there are piles of weapons. You may choose two weapons to defend yourselves with. You may create alliances. I also know that it sounds like the hunger games, but it is not. You will not be fighting each other." I hid myself in the shadows and changed into my battle gear. "Who will we be fighting then?" a gruff voice said and I walked back out into the bright fluorescent lights. "Me." I said blinking, making my eyes black and standing on a pedestal of my own. "You have ten seconds to make alliances." I said and an outbreak of yelling ensued. "Three seconds." I yelled "Two, One." I jumped off the pedestal. "Begin" crouched on the far side of the large room watching as they picked up silver blades, angel blades and bottles of holy water and salt. I smiled and my teeth lengthened. I closed my eyes listening for movement. I swung around catching a long silver sword in my hand. I smiled showing my teeth to my attacker before pulling the sword from his hand and flipping over to parry with another who was advancing behind me. "You will never win, you all know that right?" I yelled over the screams. I smiled as the finally did what I wanted them to do, they formed a circle around me all but one. They boy who was here with his father stood on the far side of the room. I flicked around to face him and smiled darkly. I waited until they were close enough to touch me with their blades and jumped. I sailed to the other side of the room before any of them could see what had happened. I grabbed the boy by the neck and stood behind him the blade pressed to his throat. I laughed a loud, menacing laugh. "Liam!" I smiled at the mans scream. I watched as the others grabbed at his shoulders. I pressed the blade harder against his neck and watched with interest as a thin line of blood ran down his collar. "What did you sell your soul for?" I asked into his ear. "I sold it to become more intelligent." I smiled and showed my pointed teeth. "Well, you know the king sold it for a few more inches.' I looked across the room. "Let him go!" the man yelled again and my face contorted into a scowl. "Be quiet, or I will make him watch while I kill you." They stared at me from across the room in silence. "Who are you?" the boy asked. "I am Lucifer and I am worse than all of hell put together." I smiled grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled a machete to my hand. I whipped it through the air and his body detached from his head. I smiled and turned around to face the others. "Who's next?" an agonised scream filled the air and the boy's father ran at me. The others soon followed. I pulled another blade from the straps on my back and sliced through the air never losing a beat. I soon stood alone in the room and looked at the bodies strewn across the room. I smiled, not one cut, not one drop of blood was on me. I headed up to the throne room and threw the doors open. "Are you going to tell me why you tried to kill your brother?" Crowley's voice echoed from the end of the long room. "You know why." I growled back striding along my battle gear slowly melting into a long dress and riding hood. I climbed the stairs and my feet lost their heavy boots and became clad in stiletto heels. "It still amazes me how you can do that." I looked down at him and smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah." I replied. "Look darling, if you want to tell Moose and Squirrel, I won't stop you but I also know you don't like betraying the only brother you like." I looked down at him. "You are the ones trying to get into purgatory, you have no idea what creatures are in there. Hell will be a party compared to them." He looked at me and I stared past him. The doors swung open and he turned his attention to whoever had walked in. "A prophet is here to see her. Ethan Michaels." My head snapped around. "What did you say?" I yelled and the demon who had come in flinched. "Ethan Michaels is here to see you." My eyes flashed blue and turned black quickly. "Is he dead?" I asked and the demon shook his head. I nodded and sat down on my throne. I looked down at my phone. I had several missed calls from Dean and some from Sam as well. I heard soft, human footsteps and I looked up to see Ethan heading towards me. "Wow, you look amazing." I smiled at him, my eyes fading into grey. "Ethan. What are you doing here? If you say anything about the Winchesters I swear..." I broke off as he began laughing. "Actually I am here about Castiel. He came to see me." my smile slipped off my face. "Oh." He nodded and stopped walking at the foot of the stairs. "You can come up." He nodded and came to stand in front of me. "Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked and he nodded. I held out my hand and he took it. "Angel or Demon?" I asked and he looked at me, confused. "I suggest, you just pick one." Crowley's voice came from behind me. "Oh, Ok... Angel." I smiled and my eyes flashed blue and my wings unfurled behind me. "Hold on tight." I took off and landed in New Zealand a few minutes later. "Welcome to New Zealand Ethan." I said, we were standing by the harbour, outside a restaurant. "New Zealand?" I smiled and nodded. "Come on, we should get a table." I had changed into a shorter dress and a leather jacket during our flight. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, "A table for two please and a bloody Mary." I turned to Ethan "Do you want something?" I asked and he shook his head. "What happened Luce?" He asked when we sat down. I frowned. "I am like you, I can see the future. I saw Castiel and Crowley doing something that they really shouldn't. It will be worse than the apocalypse." He stared at me while I looked at the menu. "What?" I asked glancing up "I thought you didn't remember the apocalypse?" I looked at him, "Well, now I do and I never said I don't remember it, I just couldn't remember what I had done." I looked back at the menu. "What are you eating?" I asked and he just shook his head at me. I felt the presence of a demon at my shoulder and sniffed the air suspiciously. "Hello, Damien." I said not looking up. "His royal highness wants to see you." Damien said and I looked up at him "Tell Crowley I am busy, he can see me when I get back." The demon shuffled nervously on his feet. "What?" I snapped "He said you might say that, he said to tell you that Michael is playing up. Lucifer is playing up and the cage seals are being tested." I shook my head. "Place guards on the cage and line it with onyx and salt. I'm not coming back yet." I flicked my fingers at him and he disappeared. "You know if the cage seals are being tested you really should go back." Ethan said earnestly and I picked my drink. "No, they are worrying about nothing. What they are looking at is the portal between Purgatory and Hell." I smiled at him gently "I suppose you know what Castiel is planning?" Ethan shook his head at me and my fangs lengthened into small points. "So he sent you here to do his dirty work without telling you why I wanted to kill him?" Ethan was looking worried. "They want to open the door to purgatory, I however know what is in purgatory and trust me Ethan the world will be invaded with monsters worse than anything on this precious little ball of rock because my little brother is so naïve even Lucifer knew not to open purgatory." I frowned slightly "I cannot stop them from doing this, but tell Castiel that I will not help them save the world this time. It is on their own heads.' I stood up and looked down at Ethan. I stretched my arm forward and grabbed his shoulder. We took off and landed in New York. "Tell Castiel what I have said. Hopefully he will come to his senses." I smiled and turned away. "Luce?" I heard Ethan say quietly behind me, I turned my head and looked over my shoulder. "Yes?" "What will come out?" I frowned slightly and looked straight ahead of me. "Leviathan." I stretched my wings and disappeared.  


	20. New God Dead God

Three weeks later I stood in the darkest corner of hell having just received word that Castiel had killed Raphael. I smiled dangerously looking into the inky darkness when I heard a voice behind me. "He's wreaking havoc up there Lucifer. You have to get up there" Crowley's voice was low and grave. I lifted my gaze into the darkness "You're scared of him." I said not looking at him. I heard him shift nervously on his feet. I whipped around and stared at him. "He's going to die." I said and stalked past Crowley up the winding stairs. "I am going up there." I looked over my shoulder at Crowley and smiled "You know where he is." He nodded "He is going to be in a church in twelve minutes. He thinks you're dead, Raphael told him that you killed yourself." I frowned "A church? That's specific." I left Crowley staring dumbfounded at the place where I had stood and appeared in a dark purple dress and gladiator sandals in the middle of a small, very religious town. Rumours were flying about the miracle worker, a man who gave a blind man back his sight a man who diagnosed and healed a baby of an illness that doctors hadn't been able to diagnose. It was obvious that it was Castiel, a trench coat wasn't the most inconspicuous thing someone could wear. I could see him across the street, I could feel his God level power and he obviously didn't know I was there. I watched as he made his way into the small church. From the singing inside they were in session. I made my way across the road and hovered in the church entrance way. He was calling himself God now. How clichéd. I smirked and looked in a small mirror to my left. I altered the way I looked slightly so he wouldn't recognise me. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes soon looked back at me. I looked down at my clothing and saw modest tan shoes and a pale gold dress where my purple dress and gladiators had been. I smiled to myself and looked back in the mirror, this was going to be so much fun. "I am your God now." I heard Castiel say before giving a suppressed grunt of pain and I went to stand in the doorway. "God, huh? You look like a pretty sick god." I said loudly making him turn and face me. "You talk down to your God? You insult me? Obey me or you will feel my wrath." He yelled across the large hallway. "I think you should do what he says, miss." An old man to me left whispered I turned my head to look at him while Castiel was addressing the congregation again. "I'll be fine Mr. Carlisle." I said and his face went white in shock. I crouched down and looked him straight in the eye. "I am an Angel Mr. Carlisle, I am here to take my brother home." I said softly indicating to the ranting Castiel. I stood again and face him, watching as he changed the stained glass window to look like him. "No." I said and he spun to face me. "What did you say?" he yelled at me and the crowd flinched, "I said no. I will not obey you." I yelled back. "How dare you disre-" I snickered "Disrespect your king, How perfectly cliché. You should know better, you are after all a soldier not a king." He looked at me in surprise then flung a hand out at me I felt the power hit me but did not move. "You really think getting rid of me would be that easy, brother?" I said lifting my head and shaking my hair out. The blonde slowly faded out of my hair to be replaced by the perfect obsidian black that I was used to, my eyes flashed ice blue and his retaliated flashing lightning blue in response. "Lucifer, you're meant to be dead." He snarled and I laughed softly. "Do you really think that I would kill myself little brother? I warned you what would happen if you opened that door." He laughed "I am God now Lucifer. Nothing could happen to me now." I frowned "You know that isn't true. You can feel them, struggling to get out, pushing their way out. You're going to die Castiel." I said turning away from him I heard a small intake of breath from the crowd and looked at him over my shoulder to see him gripping a pew for dear life. "You see," I said as he took his hand away leaving a black mark. "You're already burning up." He groaned with the force of standing straight. "What do you mean, what is inside me?" I smiled and walked close to him his ear by my mouth, my fangs lengthened as I felt the nearness of the monster souls, "Leviathans, Cas you are being eaten alive by Leviathans." I took a step back and my eyes went black. A louder gasp rose from the crowd and I grew irritated. "Oh, shut up. Castiel you have no one on your side anymore. You need to get rid of those souls in front of the Winchesters, Dean at least and try to survive. The other Lucifer is messing with Sam Winchester's head. I told you that I would not help you through this. I am an Angel and a Demon of my word. You are on your own. Don't you dare come crawling to me for anything brother, I will not help you." I yelled before turning on my heel and disappearing. I kept walking as I reappeared in hell. "He is getting rid of them, but they won't like it. It is going to be chaos out there Crowley." I said seeing the smaller demon out of the corner of my eye. "You need to be on the right side of the tracks. We are going to have a big problem soon. Leviathans inhabit Castiel and the boys know he has been working with you. Raphael is dead so there are no more archangels." I said frowning slightly. "There is you." Crowley said slowly. I turned to look at him with curious eyes. "Me? An archangel? I am no archangel, even if I was do you really think that heaven will even consider following me? I massacred three quarters of their population." I smiled in amusement. "I am the Titan of Death of darkness, not even Death himself can kill me." Crowley nodded. "I am going to watch what Castiel does. I said I wouldn't get involved but he is going to die when those Levi's have nothing else to feed on." I said walking into the weapons room followed by the trotting Crowley. "Are you sure, with him out of the way, the Winchesters are primed for the taking." I froze and stared at Crowley sharply. "What?" he shook his head realising his mistake and I grabbed my leather pants and jacket, a few weapons and left hell in a flurry of black wings. 


	21. Memories and Miracles

I could feel the moment when Castiel died and it ripped a hole in my cold heart. I fell out of the sky and landed in a pile of broken wings and demon ichor on a side of a water reservoir that was hidden in trees. I was near to what used to be Castiel I could feel the power of the Leviathan's for once being eternally grateful for my protective power and not taking it for granted. They were powerful and it made me nervous. I could see the body of Jimmy Novak, the vessel who used to be my brother limping towards the lake, the vessel was not strong enough to hold the power. He was covered in the black goo of leviathan blood and black mixing together on his clothing. He had a truly mad look on his face and I instinctively bared my teeth and let out a small his. To my horror and genuine pleasure he looked up at me and froze. I smiled and my eyes turned black. The Leviathan's were my children in a way. I had created them and I had told the Archangels how to imprison them. The Leviathans holed up inside Castiel's body moved towards the water and I looked up as I heard the crunch of footsteps on gravel and saw Dean, Sam and Bobby walking slowly behind Castiel. Their looks of horror were clear on their faces. I watched as the Leviathan's sunk into the water and Castiel's body exploded into black goo and shot into the pipes. This wasn't going to be good. I saw Dean bend over and pull Castiel's trench coat out of the water. I sighed and turned away to assess the damage on my wings. I stretched them out and pulled them back into place. Then I shot into Castiel's heaven. He was watching an old man flying a kite, eternally a Thursday afternoon. I watched him for a while, his happiness at watching the man speckled with sadness. He was remembering Dean, I could hear inside his head and hadn't noticed me yet. I smiled and pushed my way into his mind. I spoke softly at first in his head, just whispering like memories. Then I spoke louder. You didn't think that I was just going to let you die did you Castiel? I asked in his head and he froze in shock and I laughed in his head. Those boys are going to need you Castiel, you need them. He spun around trying to find the source of my voice. I'm in your head Castiel. He stopped. "I am also here." I said coming into the bright sunlight. "Lucifer?" Castiel asked in relief. I nodded and smiled. He hurried forward and hesitated slightly. "I am going to send you back Castiel." I said watching him carefully. He nodded and I reached forward to pull him into a hug. "Time to go home brother." A bright light surrounded him and we both appeared just away from the lake where he had died. He was naked and unconscious on the ground, he had no memory of heaven, being an angel or the Winchesters. I smiled sadly at him, "Have a good life brother, I will call on you soon." I disappeared leaving Castiel on the ground knowing who would find him, she would care for him. I followed Dean around, he was with Bobby and Sam was in a mental hospital. I had visited the hospital a few days beforehand and realised that it was infested with Crowley's demons. He was going behind my back and I knew it but I really didn't care he was going after Sam. I watched as Dean drifted off to sleep and silently made my way across to him. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. Demons, Sam is in danger. Look for the miracle worker Immanuel, I will send Meg to come and help. Trust no one except for Bobby, Castiel, Sam and Meg. I said I wouldn't help but you need it. L. I placed the letter next to his head on his pillow and tapped him on his cheek waiting until he was nearly awake and then going to wait in a nearby tree. I heard the banging before I saw Dean at the window. "Bobby!" he yelled and the older man woke with a start from his armchair. "What is it Dean?" he asked tiredly. "Sam's in trouble." I watched as he handed the older man the note turning to stare out the window again. I could tell that he was looking for me. I dropped out of the tree into the dim light coming from the house and stood there for a few seconds. He rushed out and I smiled sadly at him before spreading my wings and taking off. I landed just in front of Meg taking her by surprise. "You're an Angel?" she asked nonchalantly. I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "I know that I'm a demon and all but I missed you Luce." I looked at her in surprise. "You haven't heard have you?" she looked at me in confusion. "I'm the new Queen of hell." She smiled "Crowley?" I frowned "He's still King but he is trying to overthrow me, he knows that if he hurts a hair on Sam Winchesters head I will come. This time I'm not I am sending Dean, Castiel and Bobby. This is where you come in. Castiel can't remember anything, but he will. You need to be there. He is going to take Sam's visions of hell, he'll need a minder. You can trust them." She nodded at me. "What's your name, your real name?" I smiled at her "Lucifer." She paled a little then smiled "Good Luck to both of us." I nodded and watched as she disappeared in smoke. This was going to be a long night. 


	22. Return to the Beacon

I had decided that this was going to work best if everyone I knew thought I was dead. That way I could help them and not be implicated or targeted. I had been watching the group of Leviathans who were close to the top of their confusing hierarchy for a few days now. I knew that if I went through with what I was going to do I would go to purgatory. That wasn't the problem, the problem was that I didn't know if angels or demons could get through the portal, I would have to go through hell. I approached the one who looked like the leader and poked him from behind with a long knife. He snarled and turned around to face me with his true form the ugly toothy creature leaned forward and bit me in half, I turned to smoke after he bit me and just before everything went black I heard his outraged yell. I woke up in a forest, surrounded by vampires. I blinked and recognised it immediately. Purgatory. I smiled baring my teeth and stood up. I could see the question on their faces. "I am Lucifer, I am an Angel and a Demon. Now get out of my way." I snarled and they skittered out of my way I walked towards the portal warily, sped up slightly and put my hand towards it. It went straight through. I took a deep breath and stepped into it. I had no idea where I would end up, but I did not expect to end up in Beacon Hills, a town that had a banshee, a true alpha, werewolves and a kitsune inhabiting it and they were all friends. I smiled at the moon and looked at the high school warily. They needed my help more than the Winchesters did. I walked into the town and found a hotel and asked for a room. I had been going to this school when Scott, Lydia and Styles were freshmen. Looking in the mirror I decided I could pass as a junior. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I could feel the supernatural power in the town. I knew there was a reason I had popped up here and the supernatural power made me stronger so I decided to stay. When I had left last time, Scott had only just been turned and I was interested to see how he was as an alpha. They didn't know what or who I really was and he hadn't told me that he was a wolf. He had been there that night, but thanks to the memory spells I put on the door, no body remembered that night. I sighed headed over to the bed, it was a few hours until morning so I flipped the TV on. I watched the sun rise over the horizon and waited until I could hear other people moving around outside. I jumped out of bed and headed into town to do some shopping as I walked down the street smiling at myself and walked into a shop and started collecting piles of clothes. I paid and left the shop walking past the real estate office on my way. I spotted a small house not far away from Scott's and went inside to inquire about it. "Your name and signature, we have been told to get rid of the house as soon as possible, any price will be fine." Said the old woman behind the desk. "What aren't you telling me about it?" I asked warily. She laughed "It needs quite a bit of doing up, it is awful on the outside and pretty disgusting on the inside. Also a family were murdered in it." I smiled "Nothing I can't handle." I smiled more broadly as I handed over the cash for the house. She wasn't kidding when she said that it would go for any price, I had only paid 50,000 dollars for it. I was heading towards the hardware store when I spotted a car yard. I was going to need a car so I stopped and had a look. A black car caught my eye so I went over to look at it. I was thankful that my wallet had survived the trip to purgatory. "Can I help you, Miss?" I jumped slightly with my heavy bags when I heard a voice behind me. "That car over there, what kind is it?" I said pointing in the direction of the black car he smiled "That is a Nero Pastella Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, with 20" Forged dark painted rims, Privacy rear windows, outer mirror black inserts, Carbon fibre racing seats, a Blu Scuro coloured interior, high power HIFI system, Passenger Display and CD Player." I could feel his smile on me as I dropped my bags and hurried over to the car. I smiled and stroked the car. I looked up at him sharply and saw him carrying my bags over. "How much?" I asked and he looked at me in shock. "You want to buy it?" I nodded "How Much." His jaw dropped open. "$330,000 brand new, but seeing as this one is second hand its $200,000" I breathed out, I wanted to replace my old car "I'll take it." I smiled widely at him and handed him my credit card. A car and a house in less than three hours. I was doing well, now all I needed was furniture and bedding and some paint. I waited for him to process the transaction and then signed the papers to say that the car was mine before grabbing the keys and loading my shopping into the boot. I pulled out of the dealership and drove down the road to the local hardware store which was next to the carpet  and furniture stores. I decided to come back and get the furniture afterwards because it would need to be delivered. I walked into the carpet store and ordered some carpet for the house, it was dark grey and the tiles for the bathrooms were silver and white. I had seen the house before and knew exactly what I needed. I then went next door and grabbed the paint, a few drop sheets and some rollers, masking tape and brushes. I smiled as I made my purchases and left the store. I put them in my new car and went into the furniture shop. I found a black couch and a silver coffee table, a few silver chairs and a dark blue dining table, a bed and side tables. I spotted a deep blue framed mirror across the store and headed over to the counter. "Hi, how can I help you this afternoon?" The clerk asked me I smiled at her "That mirror, the black couches, the silver coffee table, silver chairs, blue dining table, black framed bed and the matching side table. Can I get them delivered?" she smiled and nodded writing everything down. "Anything else?" I smiled and indicated to a dresser set "How much is that all together?" I asked and she looked at me smiling "$15,500. When do you want it delivered?" she asked as I swiped my card. "Later this afternoon?" I asked and she smiled at me. "Sure thing, just write down your name and address." I wrote down my address and hesitated at my name. Luce Novak I scrawled onto the paper. I had told Scott and the others when I was here last that I was adopted and now that my 'family' had died I could be anyone I wanted. "Well Luce Novak. They should arrive at about 3pm this afternoon." I smiled and left the store. I was driving down the main road when I realised that I hadn't brought any bedding. I pulled into Walmart  and hurried inside. I grabbed the sheets, towels, pillows and closet organisers then hurried back to my car. I needed to get the house decorated before the furniture arrived. I could see Scott and Stiles outside Scott's house talking to Lydia as I drove past. I smiled when the boys paused to watch my car go past them and laughed as their expressions turned to shock when I pulled into the driveway of the rundown house. I waited until they had looked away before climbing out of the car and waving my shopping inside. I left my new clothes, laptop and school supplies in the car and went inside to see the pile of paint, roller, tape and brushes sitting in the middle of the room. I smiled and waved my hand. The drop sheets spread on the floors and the roller trays filled with paint. The brushes started to work on cutting in the ceilings and walls. I smiled as the smell of paint permeated the air. I went upstairs to check on the bedrooms and bathrooms and then headed down to the basement. I had chosen a deep inky blue for the basement walls and ceiling. The blue was done and a multitude of artist brushes were painting on the details of a night sky with a full moon. I smiled and left the brushes to their work. I headed back up the stairs to see my walls were a deep blue and the ceilings were snowy white. The silver trim around the join to the ceiling and the wall shone in the afternoon sun. I smiled as the brushes dropped into the empty paint cans and the drop sheets folded themselves up. I waved my hands one last time and the paint was dry. There was a knock on the front door and I peered out to see the carpet layer standing on my doorstep with rolls of carpet and boxes of tiles. I opened the door smiling. "Hi, you can just bring it in here, I am happy to lay it myself." I said indicating the middle of the wooden floor. He placed it down and looked around. "I like what you've done with the place, are you sure you don't want me to lay it? I could do the tiles if you want." I shook my head and smiled "I would appreciate it if you told everyone you laid both of them but I am going out and would rather not have someone in my house when I am not here." I said shoving him gently out the door. He nodded and climbed back into the truck, I watched him drive away and then glanced at my watch. It was nearly three o'clock. I stretched my wings and hovered just off the ground. I waved my hands and the tiles shot off to the bathrooms and kitchen and the carpet started laying, Ten minutes later the carpet was done and the tiles were setting. I heard the furniture delivery truck come up the driveway and opened the door. "Couches, coffee table in this room, dining set in the first door on the left and the bed, dresser and side tables upstairs in the biggest room. Mirror can stay down here." I said watching the men trudge inside. They took about half an hour to leave so I sat on the couch and watched them tuned ever so slightly into Angel radio so I could hear what was going on. "Thank You." I said as the last man left. The Winchesters were distraught but they had found Kevin, which was a good thing. Meg was looking after the now insane Castiel who could see the other Lucifer everywhere and I was about to start going to high school again. I smiled and went out to the car with my hood up to get the rest of my shopping out. I put the clothes into the dresser and organised the closet. I pulled my new mac book out and realised that I didn't have a phone, fridge, oven or curtains. I sighed and looked at the time. It was 3:30 I pulled on some shoes and headed out to the car grabbing my wallet from the coffee table as I went. I went back to Target and sought out a fridge, freezer, cook top, oven, microwave, curtains and an iPhone. I paid and drove away, the delivery truck following behind me. I watched them install the fridge, freezer, cooktop and oven before leaving. I locked the door and instinctively looked across the street and was glad that my face was hidden by my hair and a large hood. Scott and Stiles were staring at the house. I smirked and turned away from them. I could hear their whispers. "Stiles, who do you think that is?" I heard Scott ask feverishly. "Whoever she is she is rich." I heard Stiles reply. I pulled the door shut and headed back to my car, I had to get food and I may as well do it as the sun was going down. I arrived back at my house an hour later after having been to the supermarket and the hotel to check out. I parked my car in the garage and went inside, waving my hand the groceries put themselves away and the bed made itself, the curtains went up and the lights turned on. I looked up at the chandeliers that I had picked up earlier. They reminded me of the chandeliers in the hall of shadows. I smiled slightly remembering the throne that stood in the hall, the throne that only I could sit in. I glanced out the window to see Derek Hale watching me intently from across the street. His eyes followed me as I moved across the room towards the window. Thankful that I still my hood pulled up, I pulled the curtains shut and headed up stairs. I sat in the middle of my bed and booted up my computer to set up my phone. Sometime later I heard a wolf howl and looked over at the clock. It was 1am I waved my hand all the lights turned off. I sat in the darkness hacking into the school system and enrolling myself there. I put the notes that I had been there before and added myself to classes that either had Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira or Malia in it. I smiled and realised the sun had risen. I showered and went down stairs for breakfast. I ate eggs and had a mug of hot chocolate while watching the morning news on my laptop. I looked up when I heard a motorbike and saw Scott riding past on his way to school. I waved my hand and left the dishes to do themselves, hurrying up stairs to get dressed. I decided on my black skinny jeans, ankle boots, blood red turtle neck and my leather jacket. Three minutes later I slid into my car and chucked my bag onto the seat next to me. My hair was dead straight and I had simple smoky eyed makeup on. I smiled and put my sunglasses on, pulling out of the driveway and taking off down the road. I pulled into the school a few seconds behind Scott, he was talking to Stiles and they both froze with their mouths hanging open when my car pulled in next to them. I opened the door, climbed out and stood my back facing them. I could feel their eyes running down my back evaluating me, trying to figure out who I was. I sniggered slightly and thought back to when I had last saw them. I had purposely altered my appearance to seem like a pre-pubescent teenager, I was uncomfortable with the change in look which is one of the factors why I left shortly after Scott was turned. I always wore a pair of shabby jeans and a t shirt that didn't look much better, I had dirty blonde hair and my dark brown eyes made me look tired all the time. I had glasses and I was a nerd, Scott and Stiles were the only ones who were nice to me and then I left telling people that I had found my 'real' parents. The ruse that I was adopted was convenient. The only thing that was the same about me now was my scent however even that had changed a little because of the ever present angel. I heard the little gasp of understanding Scott and jolted back into the present with a little jump. I straightened my back and reached into my car with my hand outstretched. I grabbed my bag and started off towards the school, listening to the conversation between Scott and Stiles who were following me intently. "Dude, who's the new chick?" I head Stiles voice excitedly behind me. "I don't think she is new Stiles." Scott's strained voice made my lips twitch. I turned into the office and watched in the reflection of the window as the two boys headed to class, I had science first which meant they did too. "Hello, you must be Luce." The woman sitting in the office said to me kindly. I nodded and smiled "Welcome back to Beacon Hills High School." I smiled wider "Thank you, it's nice to be back." 


	23. Lacrosse and Murder

The woman handed me my timetable and I walked out of the office. I headed towards the chemistry class room watching and smirking at the stares from the students as they took in my appearance. I opened the door to the chemistry class and saw Scott and Stiles look up out of the corner of my eye. I head the distinctive click of their jaws as their mouths dropped open as I smiled at the teacher with bright white, straight teeth. I realized suddenly how bad I really looked last time the saw me. My long obsidian hair flicked behind me as I spun around to take a seat on the opposite side of the class room. I could see Scott and Stiles out of the corner of my eye, I flicked my eyes up a little and saw that Lydia, Kira and Malia had joined them. I smirked as the shocked look on Lydia's face turned to one of confusion. I looked up and smiled at the person who was about to say hello to me and purposefully looked across the room, freezing letting the smile drop off my face and turn to a look of pure horror. They all turned away and huddled together. I tucked my hair behind my ear and concentrated in on the conversation. "I know you have met her before Scott, but who is she?" I heard Kira ask. It wasn't Scott but Lydia who answered. "She used to go to school here but she didn't look like that. She had dirty blonde hair, horrible yellow crooked teeth, had a terrible taste in clothing and was generally just hard to look at. Scott and Stiles talked to her occasionally but that stopped when Scott turned and she left a few days after the first full moon." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kira nod slightly. "Ok, but what is she?" Malia asked. "Human, she's human, I think. She is human right Scott?" Stiles asked and I smiled at the book, my lips pulling back to show my teeth. "I don't know, her scent has changed. I don't know what she is and I don't know how she got like that, why did she look at us like that. It's like she thought we were going to kill her.She looked terrified, what did she see." I groaned and frowned at myself. I stood up picking up my things as the bell went. I walked out of the room and went to English, I sat in the seat behind the one I could smell Stile's scent on. He came in and looked straight at me. "Hey, you're Luce right? How are you?" He asked. I looked down at my laptop and laughed. "Stiles we have met before." He smiled back at me. "I know, I just wanted to make sure it was you, you look great by the way." I smiled at the compliment. "So do you, Scott does too he really changed didn't he?" I said slyly, "What?" Stiles' voice rose in pitch and volume and I looked up, acting startled. "Are you Ok?" I asked and he nodded. He sat down in front of me and pulled out his stuff as the teacher came in. "We are going to be doing something a little different for our novel study this year. You will each pick a partner and in pairs will pick a book. Choose wisely, your grade will be awarded based on the quality of the work and how well you work together." I saw Stiles shift in front of me. I looked up to see him holding out his arm. "Youwannaworkwithme?" his words came out in a long sentence. I smiled and nodded. "Ok, how did you even understand that?" he asked and I laughed. "It's a gift." I smiled widely and looked down at the task sheet. "You want to come over and work on it later? I could pick you up if you want?" I asked hesitantly, thinking of the large library I had in the attic and the information I needed to get. "Sure that sounds great, I could drive over in my jeep if you want, or..." I smiled at his shy face. "Or I could pick you up in my car? If you want a ride in it Stiles just ask." I smiled and turned around just as the teacher reached my desk. "Luce Novak, it is certainly nice to have you back again. You were always so good at English." I smiled up at the teacher "It's good to be back Miss Chandra. I hope I live up to your expectations." She smiled down at me and I watched the concern wash over her face "I am sorry about what happened to your parents Luce, they were good people." I laughed "Which ones, the real ones or the adoptive ones?" I smiled at her. "You were adopted?" I nodded "Sure was, both sets are dead now if you were wondering." Shock crossed her face. "Oh, I'm sorry." She hurried off as the bell went. I turned to Stiles. "You want to go to gym? I'm thinking about trying out for le cross this semester. I heard Kira got in the team." Stiles smiled and looked me up and down. "Well try outs are this afternoon if you really want to, Scott, Kira and I were going to practice during gym if you want to join." I smiled and walked towards the door. "That would be nice." I followed Stiles to the Gym hanging a few feet behind him and branching into the girls' locker room. "Hey, you're Luce right?" I heard Kira's voice by my shoulder and turned to look at her. I smiled "Yep, and you're Kira. I have heard a lot about you." She paled "What have you been told?" she asked nervously and I smiled at her. "Nothing bad, pretty impressive getting on the Lacrosse team. I was going to try out this afternoon. Stiles invited me to practice you guys, I hope that's ok." She smiled at me and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure, come on, you'll need some gear." She led me to where the spare gear was and then out onto the field. "I'll be goal." I said slowly knowing that Scott could hear me. "Sure thing, I'll let Scott and Stiles know." Kira chirped running off to join the boys. I laughed and headed towards the goal. I strapped the protective gear on and indicated for them to start. I caught every ball without moving an inch and smiled at my ability. I looked up to see Scott, Stiles and Kira staring at me in amazement. "What?" I yelled jogging towards them. "You're good." Scott said warily. "Hey, Scott. Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically. "You want to be goal now Kira?" I asked smiling at the small girl. She nodded and took off towards the goal. "What are you doing back in Beacon Hills Luce? You disappeared. What happened?" Scott barraged me with questions and I turned struggling to keep my eyes human. I slipped for a second looking at him and snapped my eyes shut. "Both sets of my parents died." I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "I was adopted, we left beacon Hills because there was a chance I could meet my actual parents, there was a car accident and my adoptive parents died, and I got hurt. I was in a coma for a year and then I wake up, my actual parents are there and they take me home. Next thing I know, they are murdered and I'm rich." I could feel Scott's eyes on me as I turned around to face the goal. "Long story short, I'm apparently old enough to live on my own, buy a car and a house and choose where I want to live. So here I am. I always liked it here. It's different." I looked back at him and shot the goal. "And I'm good at Le Cross." I smiled as I heard the satisfying swish of the net and Kira's gasp as the ball hit the back of the net. I saw Stiles' mouth drop open and straightened up. "Dude, she's better than you and Kira. I wonder if she's better than..." he trailed off as Scott's face darkened. The bell rang and I turned around. "I'll see you at try outs." The rest of the day passed quickly and I was heading out to the fields to try out for Le Cross. I could see Coach on the field talking to Scott, "Oh if only you knew." I said under my breath and Scott's head turned in my direction. I smiled to myself as I walked onto the pitch as Coach turned to look at what Scott was staring at. "Luce Novak. Is that you?" he asked and I smiled, "Sure is coach." He smiled back at me taking in my physique, "The same Luce Novak, that couldn't climb the wall?" I nodded and made my way past him onto the pitch. "Well then, Luce Novak, You're up first." I smiled my teeth sharpening slightly, "I want to go up against, Scott, Kira and Liam." I said my eyes zeroing in on the newest wolf. "You heard her. Up against the best on the team. Go!" I watched Scott out of the corner of my eye as Liam moved to the goal, and he and Kira moved into defending position. "Don't go easy on me." I yelled more for my benefit then theirs, I had to protect the secret that I knew theirs. Scott smiled and I knew that he would, he was afraid of hurting me with his strength I could smell it across the field. "Careful Scott, you don't want it to look like a girl beat you without trying do you." I whispered softly and smiled at the ground when his head shot up. The whistle blew and I ran towards the goal, I dodged Kira, and jumped over Scott's head when he bent down, I winked at him as he looked up in shock. I shot towards the goal and watched Liam miss it by inches. I smiled at his shocked look and knew that Scott and Kira were sharing a nervous stare. I turned and headed back towards the rest of the team and laughed at their faces. "I was going to tell you coach, I'm good." His mouth hung open until he composed himself. "You miss Novak are on the team." I smiled and headed back towards the locker rooms, I heard Stiles' voice and straightened my head. "She got past all three of you, an alpha, a beta and a kitsune. What happened?" I heard him ask "I have no idea, this isn't good." Scott's voice was strained. "We need to talk to Deaton, or Argent, or Derek. Someone we need to talk to someone about this. We don't know what she is, if she is anything." I heard Liam's concerned voice and smiled to myself. "I could talk to her, I'm going to her house after this she is picking me up for an english assignment I'll come by your house afterwards." Stiles voice had me picking up the speed. I needed to get home and clean up before he got there. An hour and a half later I was sitting in my car outside of Stiles' house. I had been waiting for about ten minutes while Stiles filled his dad in. I sighed and opened my door and climbed out. I made my way up the stairs, my long hair making small swishing noises on my back. I knocked and the sheriff opened the door. "Hey, Mr. Stilinski. I'm here for Stiles." He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "Luce Novak, you have no idea how good it is to see you." My eyes widened as I pulled away. "I am sorry to hear about all of your parents but I'm glad you came back to Beacon Hills." I smiled and looked behind him at Stiles for help. "Ah, Dad we better go. I'm going to Scott's for dinner after so I might stay there." The sheriff nodded "Nice to see you again Sheriff Stilinski." I waved slightly at him as I turned and made my way with Stiles back to my car. "So Stiles, you ready?"


	24. Full Moons and Strange Symbols

I drove through the streets slower than I usually would, acutely aware that Stiles was human. I pulled into my drive way and turned the car off. "That was incredible!" I smiled and opened the door. I could feel eyes on the back of my neck and instinctively knew it was Scott. "Come on, I'll show you my collection of books." I headed up the front steps and twitched my finger ever so slightly to turn off the alarms and unlock the door. "Wow, I like what you've done with the place." I turned to look at Stiles. I had an amused look on my face. "Do you want to head up to the attic? Take the stairs up and look for the blue switch on the wall. The attic stairs will drop down after that. I'm going to grab us some food." I said heading towards the kitchen. I grabbed some snack foods and drink out of the fridge and then grabbed a pre made pizza out of freezer and heated it up with a flick of my fingers. I carried them up the stairs and laughed when I saw stiles standing stock still at the top of the attic stairs. "Are you going in?" I asked from behind him giving him a little shove forward. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened in delight "Pizza!" I laughed, "We should choose a book." I watched him hover around the room getting tense when he headed towards my supernatural and paranormal books. I knew that he would tell the others. He pulled one out of the shelf at random and I groaned inwardly "The power of a True Alpha by Luce Cardinal that sounds interesting." Stiles said, apprehension peppering his voice. "Yep, Shall we do a great American novel? Like The Great Gatsby for our assignment?" I pushed brushing off the mention of the book about alpha werewolves. Stiles nodded and I held up the pizza. "Want some?" he hurried over and grabbed a piece off me. "So, The Great Gatsby, What's it about?" He asked and I looked over at him. I held out the book and smiled "Read. It." His smile dropped off his face and I laughed, "Stiles, you need to read the book, the movies aren't the same. So what are you guys up to this weekend, I was thinking about having a party but I thought that Lydia might have one." I said subtly pushing for details about their full moon plans. "We are actually going camping this Friday, just for one night. Lydia is staying at the lake house though. She doesn't do camping. No plans for Saturday night though, a party might be cool." I smiled and nodded "Well I hope you guys have fun camping. I'll let you know about the party." I Three hours later I looked up at the clock, it was past eight. "Stiles?" I asked hesitantly. He looked over at me, "yeah?" I smiled at his confused look. "Its past eight, aren't you going to Scott's?" I laughed as he jumped up and looked for the door. "I'll show you out come on." I led him down the stairs and to the front door. "Let me know if you need a ride in the morning to school in the morning, hang on I'll give you my number." I quickly wrote the number on a piece of paper and opened the door for Stiles. "See yah, Stiles." I watched him walk down the stairs and then head down the street towards Scott's house. The full moon was tomorrow night and I knew that I had to go into the woods for my first one back in beacon hills, the first one since I had let my angel back in completely. The next day passed without a problem except for Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam, Lydia or Kira's eyes on me almost constantly. It was heading towards the end of last period and I was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the eyes of all of them on my back and the full moon was going to rise in a few hours. I stood up and headed towards the front of the class room as the bell went. I pulled open the door and gripped it slightly too hard. I groaned under my breath when I saw the compressed door handle. "Oh shit." I murmured and ran my finger across the metal to smooth it again. I tilted my head slightly and strode out of the door. I slid into the car and watched as Scott and his strange pack came out of the school. They were watching my car and I was grateful for the barely legal tint on my windows, only a angel could see through them so a werewolf wouldn't be able to. "Can you see her?" Lydia asked and Scott shook his head, "I can't see through the tint. I'm surprised she can." I turned the key and put the car into gear. I pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the road. Five minutes later I pulled into my driveway and shot into the house. I only had three hours until I wanted to be in the woods. I needed to get changed into my leather gear and collect weapons and hopefully get my homework done before I left. I pulled out my MacBook and got to work on the couch. Pausing to turn the lights on and shut the curtains as well as get rid of some of the food so it looked like I ate. Two hours later I looked at the time and realised that I needed to be ready in less than thirty minutes if I wanted to be in the woods before the moon rose. I headed down to the basement and looked at the weapons that lined the walls, angel blades and a number of human weapons that would rival the argent's collection. I grabbed my leather gear from the trunk against the wall with the moon on it. I smiled and pulled the tight pants a plain black singlet and jacket on. I bent down and pulled my last pair of long black boots out making a mental note to order some more online and pulled my feet into the red soled stilettos. I stood at my door trying to decide if I should take my car and decided to take it just in case. I knew the pack was camping and I knew that they would be turning, with power such as mine around they had no choice. I grabbed my keys and pulled my hair from its ponytail into the natural black waves that settled like flames around my face. I smiled and headed out the door sliding into my car. I drove slowly past Scott's house watching him with a keen interest as he climbed onto his motorbike with Kira behind him. Stiles, Lydia, Liam and Malia were in Stiles' jeep behind them. I turned down a street and watched them out of my rear view mirror. I watched as the sun finished setting behind the clouds and the moon started to rise. The pull was getting stronger and I needed to stop holding myself back, just for one night.  
I drove around the edge of the woods to the place I usually left my car or entered the woods. I was met with the sight of Stiles' jeep and Scott's bike in my parking spot. I growled softly and parked my car. I got out and shut the door. My stilettos pierced the soft ground but never sunk in. I could smell Scott's sent going west so I headed north. I kept close to the ground and sped through the woods. It was fun to have the power of wolves on my side. I let my demon take control of the direction and my angel take hold of my speed and strength. It felt good to flex my wings and stretch my muscles. I heard a wolf howl and my fangs sprang out. It was nearby I could hear the crackling of the fire and see the three silhouette backing into the forest towards me. I groaned inwardly and began to slink toward them. Scott, Liam and Malia had been affected by the power, I should have known. I pulled my wings back and straightened my back. I let my eyes go black and my fangs grazed my bottom lip. I let out a low warning growl when I was twenty meters away from Stiles, Kira and Lydia. They all turned around to see where it came from when three growls echoed mine from in front of them. I let another growl out, more threatening this time and I heard the growls cut off and Scott's voice. "Are you guys alright, what just happened?" Stiles laughed awkwardly and I slunk towards them again. I watched the conversation unfold. "So basically, you three couldn't control your turns, Lydia blacked out and Kira got all jumpy. Oh and you all snapped out of it when the growling started. I think that once you snapped out of it, the others followed." I sighed and growled softly. Scott's head snapped towards me and I took off around so I was behind him. "Growling, like that growling?" Scott asked and I saw Stiles nod, "But more threatening" I smiled and shifted into a crouch. "What was it? Did anyone see it? It didn't sound like a wolf to me." Liam said spinning around to face my direction. My eyes shone blue involuntarily and then faded back into black. "Over there, there is something over there. Blue eyes all of a sudden and then they just disappeared." I smiled and flashed over to the other side of the small clearing as they hurried to where I had been crouching. "I swear there was something here, blue eyes and then they were gone they just disappeared." Liam sounded confused and I smiled to myself. The group headed to the middle of the circle and I decided to have some fun. My hair caught alight with blue and black flames as I shifted so that my supernatural forms were more predominant. My eyes glowed blue and my fangs lengthened. I snarled and they turned to face my direction. My muscles coiled as I prepared to spring into the clearing. I pushed off the ground and sailed over their heads. I quickly scrawled the sigil of Lucifer into the ground I stood, the flames of my hair swirling around my face. My back to the people gathered around me. I snarled and my eyes faded into black. I jumped and disappeared from their view. "Who was that? What was that?" Kira asked looking towards Scott, who was looking at Lydia. "We need to talk to Argent and Deaton. I have no idea why but I suggest you go and get them. Someone needs to stay here." She said staring at the symbol. My fangs shrunk back. The flames disappeared from my hair. "I'll go, Malia can come with me." Stiles said, looking at Scott. He nodded "The rest of us should stay here. Call me if you find anything else. I want to know who and what that was." Scott ordered and Stiles and Malia headed back towards the car. A few minutes later, Scott's phone rang. "Stiles? What is it?" my hearing zeroed in on the conversation. "Dude, we found a car." "Well whose car is it?" "You're never going to believe this... It's Luce Novak's." "Sorry, did you say Luce Novak?" Scott asked and I heard Malia scoff in the background. I flashed to my car and hid behind it, I dragged my hands across my stomach - cutting deep gashes into my abdomen - and lay down in the dirt behind my car. "Can you smell that?" I heard Malia ask. She moved her way around the truck. "Stiles." Malia said, her voice dead "Scott, you might want to come here. We have a problem. We found Luce." Stiles breathed. I fought against my healing and waited. I could hear footsteps running through the forest. Stiles was on the phone. "Look, there is this strange symbol and a crazy ass creature, and now we have Luce Novak on the ground, pretty much dead. We need you. Argent is going to pick you up." I heard the mumbled reply of the veterinarian and the gasps of Lydia, Scott, Kira and Liam. "Have you called an ambulance?" I heard Lydia ask. "I can't, not until Deaton gets here, he said if that creature whatever it was did this to her, she might be turning." I heard a four wheel drive coming down the road. I heard Deaton and Argent get out of the car. "Scott, what's going on?" I heard Argent question. "Oh My God, what did this?" I felt breath on my face "We need to get her back to the clinic. But first show me this symbol." Deaton said. "Two of you need to stay here and watch her, prepare her to be moved into the truck, we can't let that wound stretch." I heard nods and the rest of them moved away into the forest. Three people hovered over my head. "Malia, can you go open the back and make sure there is a flat surface we can lay her on. Liam I think you will have to lift her. Make sure you support her back, when Malia gets back she can grab her legs." Lydia gave orders and I heard Malia hurry over to Argents truck, a door open and Malia hurry back over to where Lydia and Liam were standing over me. "Ok Liam, we can't let that wound stretch." I felt arms underneath me and my body lift off the ground, "Jesus, she's heavy." I heard Liam gasp, another pair of hands caught my feet and Lydia hurried over to the truck and climbed in the back. "Ok, bring her over." I heard her say. I was being moved quickly towards the truck. My head rested in a warm lap. And my feet against the wall. I heard the others returning "Well, this is certainly and interesting turn of events." Deaton spoke first, "I do believe we are going to have to call some friends of yours Argent." I heard an exasperated sigh "What is it?" Scott asked. "That symbol Scott, is the seal of Lucifer." Argent said a frown coloring his voice. "We need to call some hunters, but I have to warn you these guys are not like me. They are the most feared hunters on the planet. And they are looking for Lucifer" I heard could tell that they were surrounding the back of the truck, looking in at me. "Who are they Argent?" Scott questioned. A groan came from Deaton. "The Winchesters." 


	25. Salt and Holy Water

"Sorry, who? And who is this Lucifer? Do you mean the Archangel Lucifer?" Lydia asked. "We'll talk about it later, right now we need to get her back to the clinic and figure out what to do with her." Deaton said. I felt Lydia nod and the door was shut. "Where are her keys? I'll drive her car back." I heard Liam say. "No way, I'll do it, I don't need the keys and I have my license with me." Kira said. I heard her open the door and start the engine. "I'll go with Argent." Scott said. "I think I'll go with Kira, we need to get there before you do." I heard Deaton say before hurrying over to my car and getting in. I heard the doors open and slam before the gentle rumble of the truck beneath me. "I guess you two are coming with me." I heard Stiles say. "Ah, No. Liam is taking my bike back." Scott laughed. I heard Stiles' jeep start and the bike start. My car pulled out and took off down the road, we pulled out next and the others were not far behind. I could feel Lydia stroking my head. We drove for about ten minutes and came to a stop. I knew where we were, I could smell animals all around us. I was carried inside by Scott and placed on a cold metal table. "Is she going to be ok?" I heard Scott ask followed by a rustling of jars and plastic. "I don't know, do you know why she was out there in the first place?" the door swung open. "What is that?" I heard stiles ask. "Holy water, if what I think scratched her scratched her then this will purify her blood stream." Deaton replied. "You're going to inject her with Holy Water?" Lydia asked "Yes." Deaton replied. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Argent's voice leaked into the room. "I just got off the phone with the Winchesters. Lucifer is a woman. It turns out there is two. One is in the cage and one is running around somewhere in the country" Silence hung in the air. "Get me some salt and paint. Also I may need to desecrate your ceiling." I groaned inwardly, I knew what they were going to do. I smelt paint and salt mixed with the rosy smell of holy water. I could feel the devils trap above my head. "Salt." Argent said. "Hold her down." Strong hands held down my shoulders, arms, legs and ankles as Salt was poured into the wound. I couldn't hold back the healing anymore, as the wound stung reacting to the salt, holy water was splashed on my face searing my skin ever so slightly. I began to heal quickly, too quickly. "Whoa, she healed fast." Liam breathed. « I can't hear her breathing, I don't think she is breathing. » Scott said suddenly "She healed too fast, something is happening you may want to give her some adrenalin." Argent said urgently. "We need to wake her up." I felt a needle press against my skin then a small snapping noise. "The needle just broke." Malia said. "She certainly isn't human or at least a normal human." I heard mumbled of agreement. "Perhaps a shock may wake her up, I am fairly certain she can hear us." Deaton said. "I'll do it, howl, growl whatever." Scott said "Ok then, I suggest you do it now." An enormous growl ripped through the air next to my ear. I shot up, flipping over in mid-air and landing in a crouch on the metal table. I fought against my instincts and kept my eyes grey. I groaned and pretended to pass out. "What the hell just happened?" I heard Scott ask. Strong arms gripped me. "Jesus, I can lift an anvil and it feels light, she is heavy man." I heard Scott say. "What?" I heard Argent's voice question. I was rolled over. I felt a warm hand try to pick up my arm, then my hand and then try to move a finger. I cursed inwardly at my corporeal weight. "Her finger is heavier than Stiles." I heard Malia's bland voice echo in the silent room. "What is she?" I heard Scott ask. "I doubt she is going to tell us, but from the way she moved before I would say that she has had assassin level if not higher training." Silence echoed around the room. "Sorry, did you say assassin level training?" Lydia asked. "The Luce Novak you knew is dead Lydia." Argent replied "whoever that is, isn't Luce Novak. I mean look at her, she is not the girl I knew." The room was silent. "Well then, who is she?" Silence echoed in the room and I took a loud breath in. "Look, I think she is waking up, I think some of us should leave." Scott murmured "I'll stay here, she trusts me, I think." Stiles' voice sounded close to my ear. I drew in a shuddering breath. "I'll stay too, the rest of you wait out there." Deaton ordered and several sets of footsteps left the room. My hand was gripped by a warm, soft hand. "Luce? Its Stiles, I'm here. You're okay." My eyes flew open and I sat up suddenly, pulling Stiles with me. "Whoa, Luce." I swung my head around to face him. "Stiles? Oh my god I'm so sorry." I swung my legs over the edge and pulled him up. "Luce, slow down." Stiles said and I looked up at him. "I'm fine." I said and glanced over at Deaton. Then up at the devils trap on the roof. "Seriously?" I took a step towards Deaton. "Did you try and inject me with something?" he nodded "Holy water?" he nodded again. "Scott, get in here." I heard Stiles whisper behind me. I ignored him and took another step towards the rim of the devils trap. "You know something and yet you aren't going to tell the others. You know who I really am." I breathed at him. He looked terrified but nodded calmly. The door swung open and several people came in. I stepped out of the devils trap and stood directly in front of Deaton, he reached behind himself and pulled out a solid steel syringe, "Holy water." He said jabbing it into the side of my neck. I let the skin pierce and the holy water surged my veins. I smiled through the pain and grinned when I felt the barrel of a gun pressed to my back. "I know who you are too." I twisted my neck to see who was behind me. "You are an assassin aren't you?" I laughed and turned around so the barrel was pressed against my chest. I saw Stiles staring at me in horror. Argent jerked the gun to the side and fired it. I looked down at the hole in my arm "You really shouldn't have done that." I snarled as I dug the bullet out of my arm. "Silver, Cliché. You have good aim." I continued holding the bullet out and dropping it on the ground. « You know, Argent you shouldn't have called the Winchesters. » Scott snarled and I looked up at him. I smirked at them and Liam ran forward, I flipped over him, My fangs threatening to appear at any moment. Malia ran forward next and I flipped her and slammed her into the ground. Scott ran forward behind me and I twisted to catch him by his neck. I pushed him up against the wall. "Really Scott, you should know you can't beat me, you saw what that bullet did, I didn't even flinch." I smirked at his alarmed face. I dropped him and flipped over Kira, Stiles and Lydia. I stopped on my way to the door. "I told you that you shouldn't have done that." I snapped my fingers and Deaton and Argent disappeared. "Who are you?" Stiles breathed I looked at him sharply. "An ally, or an enemy it is your choice when you figure it out. Argent was right about one thing. I am not Luce Novak. However Luce Novak never existed. Call the Winchesters again if you wish and tell them to tell Castiel, his big sister says hi." I flashed out to the carpark. I waved my hands at my car and it disappeared, then I flashed home to where Deaton and Argent were tied up in my basement. 


	26. Battle the Truth

I walked through down the metal stairs dressed in my battle gear. "You know what I am, I want you to say it." I announced looking at them through glowing eyes. Argent's eyes were roving the weapon lined walls. Deaton however was looking at the chains. "You have an impressive collection of weapons, although I am not sure what those over there are." I smirked at Argent, he was staring at my angel Blade collection. "You first, tell me who I am." I watched him with wary eyes and he stared back at me with a nervous expression. "You're from the top level of Hunters, you're an assassin level, you have been gifted with powers, and you're still human but not a normal one." I smiled at him and waved my hand. He disappeared. "Now, I suspect you actually know who I am." I murmured turning to look at Deaton. He smiled nervously. "I do, I am not planning on telling Scott unless you force my hand. I assume you know that the Winchesters will come." I nodded. "Thank You," I waved my fingers and the bindings fell off him. "What gave it away?" he smiled. "The holy water and salt. Both irritated you, but neither made you feel intense pain. The devils trap also didn't keep you in. I didn't know for sure until I saw those chains and the Archangel Blades." I smiled at him. "I came here to get away from the Winchesters, they know something is wrong here now, Castiel will be coming with them. There will be a large fight." I glanced at Deaton. "And you can't fight without them knowing you are here and Scott and the others knowing what you really are." I nodded at the veterinarian. "You understand my problem, I am lethal and your best chance against them but I also have a conflict of interest. I will fight but only if you really need me to." He smiled. I pulled him off the ground. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked. "That would be nice. I have to ask, are you really part demon?" I laughed. "Come on, I'll show you." I headed up the stairs followed by Deaton. I headed into the Kitchen and boiled the jug. "Ok, I have Pizza, Pasta Burgers... Pretty much anything." I looked over at Deaton. "Whatever is easiest." He answered carefully. I snapped my fingers and a large pizza appeared in front of him. He laughed and started eating as I made coffee. "Can I see now? I believe you whole heartedly about the danger the Winchesters pose but I need to know you are what you say you are." I turned around sharply. Flicking my eyes into black he stiffened under my cool gaze. "Don't worry Deaton, the only time you need to worry is if I turn my humanity off." I smiled and flicked my eyes back to grey. "You may want to tell Scott you are ok." I said abruptly as I head footsteps outside. "I thought he might come looking for me, I'd better go." Deaton murmured. "Please don't tell them unless it is really necessary, Deaton." He watched me in silence as he pulled on his coat. "I give you my word, that unless your actions force me to tell them, or it is deemed necessary I will not tell them who you really are... Lucifer." I smiled and pulled the door open as Scott raised his hand to knock. "Hello Scott." I said blandly. "Deaton!" Scott breathed. Deaton nodded at Scott and made his way past me. I gripped his arm "Remember Deaton, with us giving your word means much more than it does to others." He nodded and I released him. "See you at school on Monday Scott." I said nodding at the confused werewolf. I swung the door shut and dead bolted it. "Who is she Deaton?" Scott asked "She is an Assassin Scott, not someone you want to get on the wrong side of, however she knows what you all are and will not hurt you. Now, we do have a problem with the Winchesters." I smirked at the closed door and headed upstairs. I looked at the clock that hung in the hall, it was twenty past ten in the morning. I flopped onto the bed and began to mull over what had happened.  
My brooding was interrupted by the sound of someone walking up the front steps. "You know you could have told us." He said when I pulled open the door. "Well hello to you too Stiles." I said sarcastically. I moved out of the way so he could come inside, "I can't believe you knew what Scott and the others were and didn't tell me. What were you doing out in the woods last night anyway?" I smirked at his mumbled words "I was training, I thought you were going to be by Lydia's lake house. Before you ask, no I didn't see what attacked me." I smiled at him and he tilted his head on the side. "You're an assassin?" I nodded "What are you doing today? Scott wants to know if you want to come and hang out with us." I smiled "Le cross training?" Stiles nodded. "I can teach you guys some stuff if you want." Stiles smiled enthusiastically. "Ok, I'll just go and get changed." Stiles looked down at me. "Did you go to sleep last night?" I hesitated "Ah, no I had my hands full. Did Argent get back to his place ok?" I asked Stiles nodded. "Can you give me a ride? Scott left with Kira." I smiled, "Sure, I was going to run there to warm up, but I suppose we will warm up when we get there." Stiles nodded and I headed up the stairs. "Help yourself to whatever there is in the kitchen." I said over my shoulder laughing at the muffled sweet that came from Stiles. I waved my fingers and track pants and a t-shirt adorned my body. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed back down the stairs again. Stiles was sitting at the bench eating pizza. "Whoa, we have to train remember? Come on." I laughed and Stiles looked up. "That was quick." He remarked I smiled and headed to the door. I slipped out the door followed by Stiles and locked the door behind us. I pulled open the car door and waited for Stiles to slide in before switching the car on. I pulled out of the driveway and looked across at stiles. "You may want to put your seatbelt on." He looked over at me and gulped. I waited until the belt was fastened and hit the accelerator, we shot off down the street.


	27. Epilogue Fire and Gasoline

They know, kind of. Just wait until they find out the truth or the whole truth. Technically I am an assassin, just not human. Car journeys are hell. Thoughts running through my head distracted me until we pulled into the school. Now the real test of their trust begins. Making friends with people who don't know the truth but are almost guaranteed to find out is like playing with fire and gasoline. It will never end well. Although if the war is still to come, there are much worse things coming for them all even if they know the whole truth, there are worse things coming for us all.


End file.
